Mine
by dd.01
Summary: Bella is 18 and living in Phoenix as a country singer, dating a wolf named Tye who is angry he never imprinted on Bella. To tie him to her forever, he gets her pregnant by force. Renee blames the pregnancy on Bella's lifestyle and sends her to live in Forks out of the spotlight. Her worst nightmare comes true when Jacob makes a change she recognizes all too well. M for Language B/J
1. That Night

**Mine**

**Full Summary:**

Bella Swan is an eighteen-year-old superstar living with her mom and Phil in Phoenix. Most of her friends see her as a dollar sign and she is addicted to her work, much to her boyfriend's dismay. Bella is dating a wolf named Tye in Phoenix who is angry that he never imprinted on Bella. To tie him to her forever, he gets her pregnant by force. One night her mom and Phil see her lifestyle as unhealthy and send her to live with her dad in Forks for a change and to get out of the spotlight during her pregnancy. Bella soon realizes Forks isn't as normal as her mom would have hoped. Bella must face her pregnancy, Jacob avoiding her, and her deepest secrets in Forks.

* * *

**Jacob/Bella story**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from the Twilight series, nor any part of the songs I use. *****I may change a few lyrics in a song to better suit the story, I will indicate in that chapter if the lyrics were altered*******_

* * *

**Chapter One: That Night**

* * *

**Forks**

**Jacob POV**

'_Yet another meeting that has turned into a complete social event at the res'_ I thought with a chuckle. This kind of thing happens at least once a week…people see us all together with our bon fire and join in for the stories. Then a few more join in and bring food and music… my dad or Harry always calls Charlie Swan down. Before you know it, our casual bon fire turns into beer and burgers with the girls blasting the latest top 40.

I usually enjoyed these get togethers, but something just didn't feel right. I had been feeling off for the last few days and it has just put me in a bad mood. I shook my head as I grabbed a burger, walking past a group of girls asking Paul for another scary story about the supernatural.

"Ahh Jake. Glum again? Boy you need to shake this funk off!" Charlie said with a kind pat on the shoulder. I stopped to chat with him and my dad for a minute. Charlie meant well and I thought of him as family. He was a kind, good-hearted man with a no b.s. attitude.

"Well we all know when that started don't we Charlie." I shook my head, finished with the conversation. Charlie could tell so he nodded with a smile, and I walked over to my chair, pausing to turn up the only song of the night that caught my attention. I had been a bit grumpy for the last year since Bella decided making regular trips to Forks was getting quite difficult given all she had on her plate. I understood…but it was depressing. I sat and felt my heart smiling, for what I knew would be short lived. Letting the probably true story lyrics wash over me with a chuckle. Of course all the girls sang along with humour.

_State the obvious / I didn't get my perfect fantasy / I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me / So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy / That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! / By the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive / You're a redneck heartbreak / Who's really bad at lyin' / So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time / As far as I'm concerned you're / Just another picture to burn_

* * *

**Phoenix**

**Bella POV**

_There's no time for tears / I'm just sitting here planning my revenge / There's nothing stopping me / From going out with all of your best friends / And if you come around saying sorry to me / My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive / You're a redneck heartbreak / Who's really bad at lyin' / So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time / As far as I'm concerned you're / Just another picture to burn_

The group of girls in my car giggled and used their wallets, hands…shoes even as microphones belting out the too familiar lyrics…like it's a thanks for treating them again tonight, like I usually do on these "dates". They poorly screeched the end of the song and I hid my distaste. _'Come on Bella, happy face! You're almost in the clear.'_

"And that's Bella Swan with Picture to Burn. Coming up we have Adele, Pink and we will be chatting with caller 13! Stay tuned for your chance to win!"

I shook my head… radio is either REALLY animated, or REALLY dull. At least they aren't dull I suppose.

"Oh my God Bella. Like… how cool is it to hear yourself on the radio!? I'd never get used to it. I mean…it's like total dream come true right?!" Sarah said from the passenger side. I inwardly cringed and nodded.

"Yeah…pretty unreal." I said as I pulled into Sarah's driveway and all 4 girls got out. Jen, the only one I liked leaned in my window.

"You sure you can't stay Bells? I miss you." I smiled sadly. Jen was the only true friend I had here in Phoenix. I hated shying away from her but it was difficult to get quality time with her and manage to stay away from the others. I nodded.

"I miss you too Jen…we need to try and figure something out because I really need a _real_ girls night. Maybe my house next week? Text me?" She gave me a knowing look realizing that I needed to talk and nodded with a smile. She leaned in to hug me and I looked down as something fell in my lap, a twenty. I chuckled and she winked.

"Have a good night Jen." She waved and I pulled out of the driveway and headed home with a deep breath. I could hear Sam as I pulled out saying to Sarah that a girl my age didn't need a Jeep Liberty...but she could kiss my ass because it drove her around all night. I love my jeep. The ONLY large purchase I made after getting a record deal was my car. I bought a 2012 Jeep Liberty Limited Jet Edition not long ago. Gunmetal grey colour, heated leather seats, 6 cylinder, all wheel drive! Not to mention the amazing sound system. I got it for just under 40 grand. The rest of my money goes to my parents and into a savings account. I'm not one of those girls that spends like crazy just because I can. But I suppose everyone has an opinion. I pulled into the driveway and looked at the time. 11:45…yet all the lights were on. I really just wanted time alone to process the day I've had but I knew I would have to face my mom and Phil again after our argument this morning. Getting out of the house was the only reason I kept the "date-night" I had with Jen and the terrors.

I walked in and saw my mom and Phil in the living room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said trying to be approachable. I knew the only way out of this was to be civil with them so hopefully they are civil with me. They looked up from the TV and forced a smile. _'It's something right?'_

"Hey sweetie, just wanted to see how your night went?" I rolled my eyes to my mom and sat in a chair beside them on the couch trying to just be normal.

"Oh you know…the usual. I ask what we should do tonight… Jen suggests movie night in… the rest want to go out and live the good life… I reign them in with dinner." Phil huffed.

"And of course you paid right?" I nodded. I was just glad they wanted to have a conversation with me.

"But!" I pulled the twenty out of my jeans pocket. "Jen pitched in." My mom smiled.

"That girl is just the best." I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah I know… she's the only one of them that hasn't change. I'm sick of the rest of them." I stood up stretching.

"That's it! I've fulfilled my monthly quota of "girls night". Tomorrow it's back to work!" My mom looked at me sadly.

"Bella, I think we need to talk. I don't want to continue the argument earlier, I just want to talk to you. Mother to daughter…woman to woman. You have so much more to think about right now and I don't know if work should be your priority. All you do is work anymore…it's not good for you and it is going to be even more difficult now. Won't you consider going back to regular schooling…finish high school and take a hiatus? Take a bit of a break…rebuild your friendships…focus on your new priorities?" I shook my head. We have had this conversation a million times, and every time I get frustrated. It won't change now that she has new ammo.

"Mom, I told you when you encouraged me to follow my dreams and sign that deal that things would change and I would need to give 100% to this. I can't work a 90-hour week and still go to regular school. I have so much going on right now with trying to produce this second album and I just can't afford to take a break right now." She stood, trying to be non-confrontational.

"I know dear, it's just…I feel like you aren't taking the time to be 18. I feel like you aren't being a normal teenage girl…you're addicted to your work and it's starting to affect your life in a negative way. I just think they might understand if you need to take a break." I took a breath so I wouldn't get angry.

"I know you're trying to help…but I love what I do."

"I think it might be a good idea to sleep on it Bells…think about what your mom is saying. It's almost April…it's not too late to re-enlist in school to finish the year off in a regular school setting rather than homeschooling." Phil said standing behind my mom. I knew where they were coming from but that was not my priority right now. I just want to work and take my mind off of everything.

"Guys, we have this conversation over and over again. I'm not taking a break from work and that's just how it's going to be." I turned away with a 'goodnight' and went up the stairs to my room.

"What the hell is this?!" I hollered when I saw the state of my room. My suitcases were packed and my carry on was on my bed. I turned around to see my mom and Phil looking drained.

"Honey this lifestyle is consuming you. I'm sorry…I can't think of any other solution right now." I looked at them for an answer. Phil sighed.

"Bella, you're going to Forks to live with your dad for a while. He's registered you at Forks High School and you'll be taking a break." I knew they had me defeated. I shook my head.

"How dare you do this without consulting me…" I said in a low voice, on thr verge of tears. My mom shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I thought maybe if we could convince you that you could just stay here but… it's best if you're far away from the entertainment industry for a while. We've already notified your label of your hiatus. This is non-negotiable." I just stood there in silence.

"What right do you have?! I am 18! I can make my own decisions!" I yelled frustrated.

"Your decisions got you into this mess Bella! You. Are. Pregnant." I closed my eyes letting the tears fall. I hated hearing that out loud. I just wanted to forget.

"Don't you dare blame this mess on my job." I told her in a quiet voice. She tossed her hands in the air.

"Well maybe if you were more focused on being a conservative 18 year old this wouldn't have happened. This lifestyle is clearly having a bad influence on you and you're going. That's final." More tears fell down my cheeks…they just didn't get it.

"We will let you get some sleep. Toss whatever we missed into your small luggage and we will take you to the airport tomorrow-"

"NO." I said hoarsely through my tears.

"If you're forcing me into this I'm taking my truck." Phil and my mom looked at each other and nodded, leaving me alone in my room to pack what was left. For what felt like forever I just sat on my floor and cried. I cried for this whole mess… how was I going to make it? How was I going to do this… I'm not ready for a baby! Financially I have it covered but I am stepping into what could be the highlight of my career and now I have to take a break? I just wish they would understand…

I cried for every fake smile I've given the last few days since I took my pregnancy test. It's Friday April 5th, I will be 4 weeks pregnant on April 8th. I missed my period on Monday and took the test Tuesday…I'm never late. And I knew the conditions I was under. _'This was his plan.'_ I shook my head sadly, trying to put my hands anywhere but my stomach. I just couldn't abort the baby…I knew it was an option, especially considering how I became pregnant…but I just don't think I would be able to handle it if five years down the road I regretted the decision.

Ever since the day it happened I have immersed myself in my work so that I have been constantly busy. The only time I have taken off is for this girls' night. My mom unfortunately equates my working to being stuck in the "glam" of my job and thinks that's how I ended up pregnant. You know… "sex, drugs, rock n' roll". Except I am an innocent 18 year old girl that sings country music. No… that's not how this happened to me.

Tye and I have been dating for about a year now. He's always been incredible. We had been dating about a month when he went through the change. He started to bulk up fast, burn up…symptoms of the "flu" as his pack leader called it. He turned into a werewolf. It was a shock for sure… it took some getting used to but I knew I loved him so much. I was there for him and I understood…it only made us stronger. About two months ago he started to act odd…moodier than usual. I didn't understand it until I spoke to another member of the pack, Chris. Chris told me about imprinting and how Tye had learned about the process and was really upset that he hadn't imprinted on me. He didn't want another person to imprint on me or for me to find someone else and not stay with him. I shook my head thinking about his solution.

I spoke to him about it and tried to reassure him but he flipped out. He said he just wanted to be tied to be forever and that he felt we should get married and make the relationship more solid. I couldn't believe that was what he thought would help the situation. Of course I said no…we have been dating a year. I am not ready for marriage…that pissed him off big time. He thought I was saying that I didn't want to be his… that night he did things I never thought he was capable of. He is so strong… just thinking about the warmth of his body made me shiver in disgust. That night he said he was tying me to him forever… he was making me his.

"_No one else can have you, you're mine."_

I cried a fresh wave of tears. I hadn't seen him since that night…I won't take his phone calls or texts…I refuse to have nothing to do with him. That night…he raped me. Now I'm pregnant and alone… I just don't know what to do.

* * *

I said goodbye and backed out of the driveway. Last night had been long and sad…I hated that I was leaving and taking a break from work but…I will be out of the same city Tye is in and he won't know where I am. I took a deep breath of satisfaction at that thought. I drove the short distance to Sarah's and Jen was waiting on the front step and ran to my truck. She climbed in and hugged me immediately, tears streaming down her pretty face. Jen was beautiful in a natural way. She never wore make-up, she was athletic and had a killer body. Red-head with bright green eyes. Everyone loved her… she was the sweetest thing. What I loved most about her was her loyalty. She was so trustworthy and respectful of my privacy… I knew I could tell her my deepest, darkest secret and she'd be my rock. It went in the vault. I drove to her house, which was on the way out of town. We stopped and grabbed breakfast sandwiches from a small café and took it to go. I had told her about my pregnancy and Tye… she was the only one that knew the true story. We both cried and hugged for a long time… until I shook it off and told her I wanted to enjoy my last visit with her. We now sat in her room for a good hour laughing and reminiscing.

"Why do we not do this anymore?" I asked her. She smiled and swallowed her sip of coffee.

"Because we are close enough that this," she gestured to us both, "will always be here. You have enough going on right now and I know you haven't forgotten about me Bells." I wiped a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I miss you so much. Who am I going to call to help mastermind my ridiculous ideas? Who is going to have breakfast at midnight with me?!" she laughed and wiped a tear of her own.

"Who am I going to fight dragons with?!" I dramatically cried. She shoved me softly and grinned.

"Time of my life." I calmed and smiled, holding out my pinky to her extended one. I know now that I'm not alone, even if we are 1,500 miles away.

"Time of my life."

With that I was heading toward Washington with a few tears still seeping out of the death grip my mind had on the situation and I wasn't sure I was ready. I had called my dad from the driveway and told him I was on my way. He sounds so happy… made me feel guilty for being so depressed about it. I turned on the radio just as a song of mine was ending, and I was glad. I didn't want to hear myself right now. I looked at my guitar case on my back seat and took a deep breath. They could toss me across the country, but they can't keep me from what I love to do. I'll go there and live out of the spotlight for a while and try to wrap my mind around being a mom. I'm terrified… but I will try.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and the changes I have made! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**

**Song: Picture To Burn – Taylor Swift**


	2. Forks

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! On to Chapter Two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Forks**

* * *

**Bella POV**

It's Sunday morning and I'm just a few minutes outside of Forks. It's about a 24-hour drive and I stopped for the night on the way in a motel. I needed the time to think so I was glad that I had decided to drive and not fly. Spending the last day by myself has helped me sort out my thoughts and I just feel more refreshed than I did when I left home. I knew facing my dad was going to be difficult so I needed the time to prepare.

As I pulled into the driveway my dad came out and gave me a silent hug and grabbed some of my luggage from me. I grabbed my purse, guitar and a smaller bag and we went inside. My dad showed me up to my room, which was just the way I remembered it from the last time I was here. It's been a while because when I started travelling to L.A. more for recording I found it difficult to juggle Phoenix, L.A. and Forks. I knew I needed to stop spending as much time as I had been in Washington so just over a year ago I had made the choice to not visit as often. I knew my dad understood but he had missed having me around. I looked to him as he put my bags down in my room and he wouldn't look at me. I sighed.

"Dad…please. I just need to talk to you." He rubbed his forehead and finally looked to meet my eyes.

"Bells what were you thinking?" I hung my head and let my tears fall.

"Dad it's not what you think…I… This isn't what I wanted." He snorted.

"Well then why didn't you be more careful Bella? These things don't just happen… you need to take precaution. Do you realize your whole life is different? Bella I knew this lifestyle would get to you…" I felt myself on the verge of snapping.

"Dad I am only going to tell you this once. This is NOT a product of fame. I am not that person. You know that! Just look at me. I am still your daughter. I haven't lost my good sense." He looked at me for a moment and sighed, calming a bit.

"How are you going to juggle work and life? You are going to be a mom. You've got two huge responsibilities for life." I looked to him curiously.

"Two?" He nodded in an obvious way.

"Well, yea. The baby and the dad. What if you don't want to marry Tye? And how does he feel about needing to come here?" I instantly panicked and closed the gap between my dad and I, putting my hands on his crossed arms.

"No, dad please. He cannot find out that I'm here. He doesn't know… and he is not coming here." He looked at me surprised. I let a few tears fall.

"I haven't spoken to him in two weeks…just…please. He will not be apart of my life or the baby's." My dad took me into a hug and let me cry. I knew he was probably confused but he didn't ask, like I knew he wouldn't. He eventually sighed and stood back to look at me.

"I can't believe my baby girl is going to have a baby of her own." I rolled my eyes and sighed, smiling.

"Yea, yea. I'm starving, can we grab something to eat?" He chuckled and nodded. I just wanted to enjoy my day before I had to start at Fork's High School tomorrow and switch from homeschooling to regular high school.

We went to the diner that my dad and I would always go when I would visit. I had to alter my "usual", already having enough caffeine today from my coffee. As far as I've been told, I can have a small amount of caffeine a day but I don't want to push it too early. I'm still unsure how I feel about this pregnancy but I know I need to be responsible. I got water instead of pop and skipped the chocolate for dessert.

"So Bells. How do you feel about leaving work behind for a while?" My dad asked me as we ate our meals. I looked around to the group of girls in a booth giggling and looking over here in shock. I smiled and waved, receiving a squeal from the girls. My dad chuckled as I turned back to him.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about that dad. I can agree to not fly back and forth and to focus on school, myself and being healthy but I need to keep writing songs. Within the next year I am under contract to start producing another album and mom doesn't seem to get that. So…if you are satisfied with how 'normal' I am being…can I have your blessing to keep writing?" He looked thoughtful for a moment and we were politely interrupted by the girls that I had waved to.

"Oh my God… um... Bella Swan? I can't believe you're in town! I'm sorry but we are big fans…" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, no, it's alright! I'm here staying with my dad for a while." They all smiled big and asked me for an autograph and a picture. I agreed and my dad took a picture of me with the girls for them. They thanked me appreciatively and I sat back down with my dad. He just looked at me with a smile.

"What?" He chuckled.

"I don't think you could escape your work if you tried Bells. Alright…I will agree to those terms, but I want to see school and yourself coming first." I nodded with a grin.

* * *

**Charlie POV**

I didn't expect to be so lenient with Bella but I knew there was something more to her situation than she would offer. The way she reacted when I mentioned her boyfriend clearly told me that he was no longer her boyfriend and that something happened there. I wouldn't be a good police chief if I didn't recognize battered woman syndrome when I saw it. She didn't look abused… but that stuff isn't always physical. I knew it was not something I should press and I could almost guarantee Renee and Phil didn't know the true story either. I also know if Bella is hurting that the best approach is to be supportive and let her know I'm here for her. She has a long road ahead of her at 4 weeks pregnant and single…but I knew I would not let her do this alone.

Later that night Billy and Jacob came over to see Bella and watch the game. Bella fell back into step with Jacob easily and they went for a walk while Billy and I stayed at the house watching TV.

"So Charlie…let's get this out in the open." I looked to him and sighed. He was the only one I had told that Bella was pregnant.

"I know Billy…I was angry but I spoke to her today and I don't know what to think now. I think something else is going on." He looked at me curiously. I shook my head.

"She doesn't act like this was her idea." Billy chuckled.

"Well I'm sure she didn't plan it Charlie but-"

"No, I mean she…she got scared when I mentioned him." His eyes narrowed protectively. I knew he would always treat Bella like his own, which is why I trusted him to keep her secret.

"What do you mean she's afraid." He asked quietly. I shrugged hopelessly.

"She lost it when I asked her if he was coming here. She doesn't want him here. He doesn't even know she left apparently and she has no plans of connecting with him." We sat there in silence for a while when Billy finally spoke.

"And what does the police chief think about this?" I closed my eyes, the father in me not wanting to think about it.

"Well she either got mad at him and told him not to talk to her anymore and it's a teen drama fueled fight. Or he hurt her. And knowing Bella the father in me thinks it's the latter." His fists balled tightly and he shook his head, knowing I'm probably right. I knew Bella couldn't be approached about it right now though.

"I just need to be a supportive dad and hope that sooner or later she will open up to me." He nodded and shook his head.

"You know Charlie, it's that Hollywood lifestyle. It will ruin anyone's life. Even someone as sweet as Bella."

* * *

**Bella POV**

I had almost forgotten how much I adore Jacob. He's the sweetest boy I've ever known… always treats me like I'm important.

"No, Bella! I'm serious! Every time there is a Res get together the girls go nuts and your music is on the radio. The only time I can enjoy the music they play." He said laughing and I smiled. Even if my music wasn't his cup of tea I love knowing he respects what I do. It makes me feel very comfortable with him.

"I kind of wish I was going to school with you Jake. I'm nervous for tomorrow." He nodded and linked my arm. I smiled to him and sighed.

"It wouldn't be any better down at the Res Bells. You've got a long day of stares ahead of you regardless of where you go. I don't see the big deal, you're still the same accident prone Bella." He chucked. And I feigned insult. He laughed and gave me a poke in the side and I laughed. He stopped to look at me and sobered.

"So… a baby huh?" I sighed and took him in. He had grown a bit, he was about an inch taller than me and was quite lanky. He still had his long, beautiful black hair and those soft brown eyes. His kind, pearly smile never failed to bring a smile to my face. I gave him a hug on instinct.

"Jake I'm scared." I whispered as a few tears fell. I felt him wrap his around me and just let me have my moment. He always just knows what I need, and right now I needed a friend.

"I'm always here for you Bella. I promise." I nodded into his neck and closed my eyes. He was so dependable, just as I remembered him. When I pulled back he looked to my stomach.

"It's going to be weird… but we will get through it." I nodded and looked up to him.

"So…who's the father?" I looked away immediately, not wanting to show the pain in my eyes. I had told Jen because I just needed for someone to know that I wasn't the irresponsible girl everyone would think I am. I wasn't ready to tell Jake or my family though. It just hurt too much. I shook my head.

"He won't be involved." I said very conclusively and he understood. He scooped up my hand and we kept walking quietly. It wasn't awkward though…it was never awkward with Jacob. I smiled up to him and he nudged me. We came out of the woods and headed back into the house.

"You know Charlie, it's that Hollywood lifestyle. It will ruin anyone's life. Even someone as sweet as Bella." I heard Billy say and I hung my head. I knew people wouldn't understand but I just don't want them to think badly of me. We walked into the room and I nodded to Billy. He smiled warmly to me and I sighed.

"I know that there are people that get 'lost in the hills' as they put it. People that get soaked into the limelight and let it take over their lives but…that's not me. Just promise that you now that?" I asked looking at my dad and he smiled gently.

"I know Bells. We all do. I just want you to be happy." I nodded and looked to Billy.

"You're still Bella to me darlin'." I smiled at Billy and hugged him. We all settled into the living room comfortably, watching TV. Tomorrow I'd have to go to real school and I just wanted to enjoy tonight with the people that never think of me as anyone but plain old Bella.

* * *

Today is Monday April 8th. Today I am officially 4 weeks pregnant and am starting at Forks High School. I never thought that at this stage in my life I would be worrying about that. I'm used to worrying about pre-show jitters and what notes go best in a song…maybe even unflattering pictures in a magazine and now my focus has completely shifted. I kept my head down as I walked into the office of the school to check in for my first day and I did my best to ignore the whispers.

I am a very modest girl. I don't take myself too seriously and I don't let others take me too seriously either. But one thing I did know was that my first album went gold and I know it could have been better but that's pretty good for a first album in the first year. I know that I get recognized a lot and that my shows are almost always sold out. I don't mind the attention and I will never refuse and autograph or a picture because it is because of my fans that I have the ability to do what I love to do. I'm just so nervous today because I know word will get out that I am in Forks and I have a secret to protect. I need to keep my pregnancy a secret as long as possible until I know how I feel about it. I smiled and waved to people that called to me but otherwise I tried to act like a normal teenage girl going to school.

I got into my first class, which was English and was asked to introduce myself. I stood at the front of the room in my skinny jeans, and a plain white t-shirt, with my green chucks. I may be famous, but I'm still Bella.

"Hey everyone, my name is Bella Swan and I grew up here in Forks until I moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I've been home schooled for the last year and decided I would like to finish off my high school career in a normal school setting." I said politely. I heard whispers around the room and the teacher stood from his desk.

"Is there a problem girls?" He asked the girls whispering in the front row. I shook my head with a smile.

"No, it's ok I don't mind." But he turned back to the girls.

"Well come on, that's Bella Swan. I went to your concert last year when you were in Seattle!" The teacher looked at me in realization, probably knowing why I look so familiar to him now. The class erupted in conversation and I felt bad that the teacher had lost control.

"Guys please!" I called and everyone went silent. I smiled to them kindly.

"I understand this might be a little odd for many of you, but I ask for your understanding. I would like to take this opportunity to just be treated like Bella and be one of your classmates. Don't hesitate to come up and get to know me." Those that were a fan grinned and looked thrilled and others just smiled. I knew not everyone would be a fan of my music, which I could appreciate. I just wanted to get through the next few months and do well in school to appease my parents. The class finally relaxed and we got down to work…I had to repeat similar discussion in each of my classes though. At lunch I sat with this group I recognized from a few of my classes. The girl in my first class that said she had come to one of my concerts was named Jessica and she asked me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I happily agreed and took in the people around me. Some stared, some whispered… quite a few approached me and introduced themselves.

"Bella I just… your songs describe my life. I feel like I can relate to you so well!" Lauren, one of Jessica's friends told me at lunch. I smiled to her.

"Thank you so much… I really appreciate that. I truly do it all for people like you guys." They smiled real big at me and started to fall into discussion with me and each other about certain songs I had written. I looked around and caught the eye of another girl at the table who was more quiet.

"Hey, I'm Bella. I'm sorry, your name was…?" I asked holding out my hand. She shook it with a smile and replied.

"Hey…I'm Angela. It's nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"You too! Want to go grab some food from the line?" She nodded and we went away from the craziness and got into the lunch line.

"Today has been pretty crazy." She said with humour and I nodded.

"I know… I wasn't sure how it would pan out but it could have gone worse. I just hope within the week everything settles down." I told her with a laugh.

"I'm sure it will. So what made you decide to come to Forks?" I smiled to the cafeteria lady that gave me some lunch, thanking her.

"Well, my dad lives here and I missed him. I just finished a few shows and I'm going to be starting another album in the next year so I wanted to take a bit of a break." She nodded in understanding. I felt kind of bad telling such a bold-faced lie to someone as sweet as Angela but I couldn't afford to tell anyone the truth right now. We headed back to the table and when we sat down Jessica started talking animatedly.

"So Bella, is there any truth to your songs? Really?" I smiled and gave a laugh. Everyone was always so fascinated to hear my songs because they were far too honest. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm not one to openly discuss my personal life but I have no problem writing a song about it." She laughed and continued asking questions.

"So in 'Picture to Burn' when you wrote about that guy was he your ex?" I laughed with humour thinking about him. I nodded still laughing, but didn't really respond. The girls squealed and started talking amongst themselves and I chatted with Angela, getting to know her more.

By the end of the day everyone seemed to be calling me by my name, saying hello or goodbye. I was glad that they felt comfortable enough to just treat me like a friend but the day was quite overwhelming. As I was walking to my car I was stopped by a short haired, tiny girl. My eyes widened as soon as she spoke. _'Pale white skin, odd eyes, cold skin.' _I knew to any normal person my thoughts would have been crazy. I wasn't normal though. I knew there was a real supernatural world and I also knew what Tye was created to hunt. This was a vampire.

"Hello, Bella right? My name is Alice and I couldn't help but introduce myself." I smiled and put my hand out to shake hers and she hesitated. I smiled.

"Could we…sit in my truck for a minute?" She nodded surprised. We got into my Jeep and I turned to her and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm a big fan Bella, I was quite excited to hear that you were enrolled here for school." I laughed a bit and looked into her eyes.

"So. Pale, cold skin eh?" Alice looked stunned. I smiled.

"So you…know?" She asked me.

"Yes. Instantly." Alice smiled and turned to me.

"Oh good. This makes it so much easier. Bella…you're pregnant?!" I looked to her in shock.

"How did you know that?" She looked at me obviously.

"Bella, vampires have super abilities. You don't need to be nervous. I won't tell, I have advice for you." I nodded hesitantly and she continued.

"My family and I are different from others of our kind. We consider ourselves vegetarians because we only survive off the blood of animals." I smiled, feeling much more at ease.

"Well, my father, for all intensive purposes, is Dr. Carlisle Cullen here in town and based on your baby I think you should consider making him your ob/gyn." I looked at her surprised. I was not expecting that.

"What do you mean…" She smiled softly.

"Bella…is the father of your baby a wolf?" My eyes went wide and I put my hand on my stomach protectively. I knew vampires and wolves are sworn enemies. I nodded.

"Bella that baby… it has the gene to be a wolf. I can smell it. That's how I know you're pregnant." I looked to my stomach and back to her.

"I just wanted to warn you because you may experience complications or symptoms that a human doctor wouldn't understand. Carlisle would be able to understand these issues and help you. Have you picked an ob/gyn yet?" I stuttered, not believing I was talking about my baby with a vampire I just met.

"I'm sorry… this is just a lot for me to process right now." She nodded, giving me a moment. I looked out my car window and saw the parking lot was empty by now, except for a Volvo and a White Jeep Wrangler. I saw the people standing by the vehicles and they looked like Alice.

"You're family?" She nodded and I looked back down to my stomach.

"You really think he would help me? I mean… I know vampires and wolves don't get along…" She smiled.

"Carlisle is so selfless. He is always eager to just help any way he can." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Alice. Um… and thanks for approaching me. It's kind of nice to not be the only one here in Forks that knows what goes bump in the night." She smiled and put her hand on mine.

"Bella if you need anything just let me know. My whole family is concerned about you. We don't usually meet such a young girl that has been impregnated by a wolf." I nodded.

"He's a wolf from Phoenix. Made the change after we started dating." She nodded.

"And now he's…" I put my head down and she nodded.

"Right. Anytime you need to talk Bella let me know. I will let Carlisle know to expect you. You can even meet at our house if you'd feel more comfortable." I nodded, that might be better than having me always going to the hospital or doctor's office.

"Yea…I think that might be more low-profile." She smiled and took my phone, putting her number and Carlisle's number into it. I thanked her and she got out of my truck and they all disappeared out of the parking lot. I sighed and turned my truck on and headed home. Turns out Forks isn't as normal as I would have hoped. At least I have an ob/gyn who will understand me…I can check that off my list.

* * *

"Well Bella, you're in an odd predicament aren't you?" I nodded to Dr. Cullen. I was sitting in his office at the Cullen home. I had told my dad that I had chosen Dr. Cullen as my ob/gyn and that he had offered to see me at his house so I could keep my pregnancy a secret for now. He was happy that Dr. Cullen was so understanding.

"Yea… I was pretty surprised when Alice approached me but I am very thankful to you for this. I really need to keep this a secret for now because of my work." He nodded and smiled kindly.

"And where is the father Bella?" I hung my head and shrugged. I looked up to him and he just smiled in understanding, waiting for me to speak. I sighed.

"I was dating a guy named Tye for about a year. He made the change a month into our relationship." I took a deep breath.

"He was…angry that he never imprinted on me and… well…he wanted to find a way to make me his forever." I said letting tears fall. I was looking down at my stomach but looked back up to him.

"This was his own personal 'imprint' you could say." I said quietly. His eyes looked sad and I knew he understood.

"So this was forced on you Bella?" I nodded, letting more silent tears fall. I heard him sigh and he stood. He came around to me and knelt down beside me.

"Bella, there are many venues you could take here." I nodded, know what he meant.

"I know but…I'm just not the type of person that could abort." He nodded.

"And what about adoption?" I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"I don't know if I could handle giving away a baby." He nodded again.

"So are you choosing to keep this baby Bella?" I thought about it a long time. I let my fingers trace my stomach as I thought. I could feel a slight warmth on my stomach and looked down curiously.

"Woah…it's warm." Carlisle smiled and watched me.

"It is slightly warmer than the rest of your body because of the wolf blood in the embryo." I nodded.

"I guess I haven't really taken the time to pay attention to it… it's really my baby in there." He chuckled and stood. I looked up to him with tears in my eyes.

"Yes. I'm going to keep the baby." He nodded and sat back down. We discussed important pregnancy matters and I left his office. I walked past the other Cullen's and to my surprise Alice gave me a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry." She whispered and I knew she had heard my discussion with Dr. Cullen. I smiled to her and was soon on my way home. When I got home I recognized the Black's truck out front and Jacob greeted me at the door with a hug. I smiled and entered the house to see my dad and Billy watching TV.

"Hey Bells, how did it go?" I smiled and sat down taking a breath.

"Well… I need to increase my folic acid intake… and just make sure I follow a normal healthy diet for the time being… nothing too different." He nodded, watching me. I knew what he was looking for. I smiled.

"My due date is December 2nd." My dad grinned and took me in a hug.

"I love you Bells." I smiled.

"I love you too dad."

* * *

**Yay! Another Chapter down. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	3. New Beau

**Hey guys! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying this story, but I have to ask that you take the time to review once you've read the chapter to give me your thoughts. Good, bad, I want to know! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Beau**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing / The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone / Yesterday I found out about you / Even now just looking at you: feels wrong / You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance / It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes"_

I came down the stairs on a Saturday morning to see my dad, Billy and Jacob hanging out in the kitchen making breakfast…listening to me on the radio. I laughed as Jake screeched through the chorus and sat down to my indulgence of coffee for the day and Billy looked to me with humour in his eyes as we watched Jake and my dad sing and "dance" to my song. When Jake was trying to serenade me I shook my head and laughed. He feigned offence and snorted at me.

"What, you think you can do better?" I laughed and picked up the bridge.

_I can't resist / Before you go tell me this: / Was it worth it? / Was she worth this? / No... no, no, no… / You should've said, "No", you should've gone home / You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go / You should've know that word, with what you did with her_

_/ Get back to me... / And I should've been there, in the back of your mind / I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?" / You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet... / You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Jake and I laughed as the song ended.

"Well guys that was Bella Swan with 'Should've Said No'. Today is the daily double and up next we have Bella Swan with 'Picture to Burn' followed by Keith Urban." I rolled my eyes as Jake looked at me excited, grabbing my hand and forcing me to dance around the kitchen with him to my song. We both sang and my dad and Billy got a real kick out of it.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy / I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me / So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy / That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay! / By the way..._

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck / You never let me drive / You're a redneck heartbreak / Who's really bad at lying / So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time / As far as I'm concerned you're / Just another picture to burn!_

_There's no time for tears, / I'm just sitting here planning my revenge / There's nothing stopping me / From going out with all of your best friends / And if you come around saying sorry to me / My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

I sang to my dad and he laughed at my choice of lyrics. It was true though! My dad is a scary man when he's angry. I thought back to whi o this song is about and snickered at his reaction when he found out my dad is a police chief up in "bear country".

_And if you're missing me, / You'd better keep it to yourself / 'Cause coming back around here / Would be bad for your health..._

Once the song was over we sat back in our seats laughing. My dad had given us eggs, bacon and toast so we started digging in.

"Bella I have to ask, true story?" I looked to Jacob and grinned.

"What do you think?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Alright Bells, story time." My dad said dryly but I could see the humour in his eyes. I smiled and shrugged.

"Well…I was planning a surprise party for this guy I was dating named Chad and so I was hanging around his house a lot while he wasn't home planning with his mom. I would be leaving when he got home, or I'd drive by, realize he hadn't left yet and drive away. Well he thought I was going all stalker on him and so he thought that was grounds to cheat on me." I laughed thinking about it now. The guys all looked at me in shock. I laughed again.

"And THEN! When his mom found out we had this huge fight and broke up and that he cheated, he told her I was obsessive and crazy…always there watching him or checking in…and she told him about the surprise party!" The started to chuckled seeing my reaction to what happened. My dad smiled and shook his head.

"So then he was like … 'Hey baby I'm so sorry…it was a misunderstanding…I miss you.' And in turn, I wrote that song." Jacob was laughing so hard he was crying and my dad and Billy chuckled a bit too.

"You have quite the vengeful side Bella." I looked to a smirking Billy and grinned.

"Well yea but none of the fans know who it's about… and Chad can sit there every time that song comes on and think about his life choices." I finished matter of factly and Jacob snickered.

"His life choices Bella?" I smiled and nodded, taking a piece of bacon and snapping it in two.

"Yes my dearest Jacob. His life choices." I popped a piece of bacon into my mouth and he chuckled at me. We all fell into random discussion…though it always shifted to hunting, fishing or sports with them. Jacob would always take a second to being me up to speed if I didn't understand though and that made me smile. He was so considerate of me and I couldn't help but feel like most of my sanity right now was because of him. He was like a rock… my rock. I'm going to be an 18-year-old single mom country singer and with Jacob I never felt alone. I felt like I had everything under control. Around Jacob I just felt happy.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Bella and I were up in her room talking when she got a call on her cell phone.

"Hey sorry Jake, just a sec, Hello?" I smiled and took the chance to look around her room. Still the same as when we were kids except she had a double bed now. I looked back to her and couldn't help the flutter in my stomach. She was still beautiful. I have always had a thing for Bella…she's always been that girl. The one that I can't take from my thoughts…something felt off though. I could tell something was wrong…just one of those gut feelings that makes you uneasy. All I want it to be happy…Bella is here. We are spending lots of time together…but that…thing…is always in the back of my heart. I can't think of anything that could be wrong with getting to spend time with the girl of my dreams but…that pain was there. And it hurt a little more every day. I watched her smile on the phone.

"Yea I could do that…well I'd have to take longer than that…because I have school…ok well how about I let you know when I'm done, what is the maximum amount of time I have?...Ok perfect. You'll be hearing from me…have a good day Jeff. Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled to me.

"Sorry about that Jake, my label called. Want me to start sending them songs I write." I nodded and leaned against the headboard of her bed. She was sitting on the food of the bed facing me.

"So how many songs have you written for this new album?" She laughed.

"None. I was supposed to start next week and have it done within the year but I just haven't had time to start up again yet, what with everything…" She said holding her stomach. She started to smile when she made contact with it and I couldn't help but feel like she glowed almost. The pain deepened a little but I tried to ignore it.

"What are you not telling me Miss. Swan?" I said slyly. She smiled again and sighed.

"I don't know. After my appointment with Dr. Cullen I just feel…more at ease about this whole thing. I still have a long way to go but…is it weird to you that I can feel the baby?" I gave her a look.

"I thought the baby didn't move for months?" She shook her head and stood up, lifting her shirt to expose her cream coloured stomach. She reached for my hand and put it on her side.

"Yea…so?" She smiled again and then moved her hand to where I assume was just over the baby.

"It…it's warm there." I said in a quiet voice. She smiled sadly and put her shirt back down, sitting beside me at the headboard.

"I know…and that warmth just…it makes me feel a connection to the baby. I feel like it's real now. It's not just an extension of my relationship with Tye its…my baby. You know?" I nodded. That warm section on her stomach bothered me for some reason.

"Bells, is that normal? You know…the warm fetus thing?" She sighed and stood up, pacing.

"It's complicated Jake…no it's not…but for my pregnancy it is. I spoke to the doctor about it and everything is fine it's just…complicated." She gave me a 'please don't press it' look and I nodded with a small smile. I'd do anything for her…but it bothered me. I don't know why I felt such a distaste for the thing growing inside her but it made me uneasy.

"So…when are you going to start writing?" I asked, changing the subject. She smiled and pulled out a gigantic, messy notebook, dropping it on the bed with a thud.

"Well I was going to start now! You can stay if you like. I don't mind a little collaboration." She said with a wink. I laughed as she grabbed her guitar.

"Well do I get a cut?" She laughed big and I smiled at how happy she seemed. She nodded.

"Sure! 10% cut." I chuckled and she sat back down on the foot of the bed with her guitar beside her, a pencil and her massive book. She flipped to a new page and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Bells, what are you-" but she held her hand up and I stopped talking. I waited for a moment until she reopened her eyes and what I saw made that pain in my heart deepen. Her beautiful brown eyes held so much pain that I had to look away.

"Bella…what's the matter?" She smiled sadly.

"I write what I feel Jake. I think I have an idea." She wrote a few lines…scribbled some stuff out…made a few arrows…it all looked like a jumbled mess to me. She then grabbed her guitar and played a melody…shook her head…tried another…cringed…this process went on for a good five minutes until she looked to me and smiled.

"What do you think of this?"

_Unfair, Unreal / I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal / That'd be one way, to unlove you / Unjust, Unkind / That I can't you erase from my mind / That'd be another way, to unlove you / Even though my heart / Is tellin' me to stay, beggin' me to stay / My self-respect is telling me / I gotta walk away_

I looked to her as she played and I felt an overwhelming sadness. It's hard to remember that she's getting over a big breakup. Not only did they date for a year but she's also carrying his child. I must have sat there in silence too long because she started fiddling with her book and guitar.

"I feel like that last line should end on a stronger note. One sec." I nodded and watched her again for another ten minutes. We would go back and forth, she'd play a few lines and I'd comment for about an hour and a half until she looked up and me and smiled, almost looking a bit cleansed and refreshed.

"I think it's done!" I smiled and sat up straight.

"Let's hear it!" She nodded and played it through for me.

_Unfair, Unreal / I wanna tell my heart it's a quick steal / That'd be one way, to unlove you / Unjust, Unkind / That I can't you erase from my mind / That'd be another way, to unlove you / Even though my heart / Is tellin' me to stay, beggin' me to stay / My self-respect is tellin' me / I gotta walk away, so_

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say / What's done, you can't undo / I'm gonna break what I gotta break / Cause you were untrue / I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry / I'm gonna tear me up inside / I'm gonna do what I gotta do / To unlove you _

_Until I heal / I wish that I could freeze everything I feel / That'd be one way, to unlove you / Emotions unknown / In fact they'd only turn me into stone / And that'd be, another way, to unlove you / Even though my heart / Is tellin' me to stay, beggin' me to stay / My dignity is tellin' me / I gotta walk away, so_

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say / What's done, you can't undo / I'm gonna break what I gotta break / Cause you were untrue / I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry / I'm gonna tear me up inside / I'm gonna do what I gotta do / To unlove you_

* * *

**Charlie POV**

_I've gotta look, you in the eye / And tell the world's the biggest lie / What choice do I have / When you hurt me so bad, / Wrecked everything we had / So... / I'm gonna say what I gotta say / I'm gonna do what I gotta do / To unlove you! _

_I'm gonna say what I gotta say / What's done, you can't undo / I'm gonna break what I gotta break / Cause you were untrue / I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry / I'm gonna tear me up inside / I'm gonna do what I gotta do / To unlove you_

Billy and I could hear Bella playing upstairs and Billy and I turned the TV down so we could hear.

"Well Charlie I've gotta tell ya. You're little girl is very talented." I nodded smiling. I could hear Bella and Jake conversing upstairs and I turned the TV back up.

"Yea I know…she does really well for herself. They are hoping her next album is accompanied by her first world tour. Could you imagine Bella traveling the world like that? It's a shame that's the kind of song she's writing though. I'm telling you Billy, that boy did something to her. And I won't let it go until I find out what." He nodded sadly.

"Yea teenagers go through breakups but Bella just doesn't let things get to her for no reason. She doesn't overreact. She's like her dad that way." Billy told me with a smile and I couldn't help the smile on my face. I liked hearing that Bella and I were alike… she's my baby girl.

"So you're ok with her working and composing another CD?"I sighed and thought for a moment.

"Yes and no. It's what she loves to do…how can I keep her happy and help her open up if I take away her release. If she didn't write, how would she let those feelings out? And if I was the one keeping her from what she loves there's no way she would confide in me…I just want her to be happy and healthy and if that means letting her work behind her mom's back then…that's what I have to do, you know?" He nodded. The conversation ended in understanding and we turned back to the game.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I played the finished product for Jacob and when I looked to him he was smiling.

"It's great Bella! But why did you give such a sad song, such an upbeat melody?" I smiled, naming the song in my book and putting today's date on it.

"Because… when you're going through a hard time, yes sometimes you want to be sad. But sometimes you just don't want to be sad anymore. The upbeat melody completely changes the sad lyrics into a sad you're happy to sing along to in the car and feel good about it… it makes you feel like you're making the right decision by defending your heart." I told him and he smiled to me sadly. I knew when I thought about what song I wanted to write that I would be opening up to Jake a bit more than I felt ready for but it is so much easier to communicate through song. I feel so refreshed and…just like I got those feelings off my chest and out into the world. I smiled to him and sighed.

"I'm starving. Let's go pick up dinner for the men." He laughed.

"Hey I'm a man too!" I snickered.

"I don't think so." He poked me and chased me down the stairs and into the living room.

"Oh yea Jacob really good idea! Chase the pregnant girl down the stairs!" He just looked to me in shock, glancing to my dad and Billy. I laughed and he visibly relaxed.

"Bella you have a sick sense of humour." I smiled and turned to the guys.

"Hey would you guys like a pizza or something? Jake and I will go grab dinner." They agreed and Jake and I climbed into my Jeep and headed to the pizza place. When I got out of my truck I was met with curious looks and then someone whipped out his camera.

"There she is! Bella! You look great! What are you doing here in Forks?!" I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him straight into the strip mall to the little pizza place we always go to.

"Woah…" Jake said once we were inside. I nodded.

"Just smile and keep your mouth shut." He nodded and we ordered the pizza, waiting inside for the order. I knew the owners and they wouldn't allow the paps to come in. While we sat at a little bistro table we could see the flashes from the cameras and inwardly I cringed. It took about ten minutes but Jake grabbed the pizzas once they were ready and on the counter and I gave him instructions.

"Straight to the truck. Not a word." He nodded and did as I asked. Jake climbed into the Jeep as I was stopped by a paparazzi.

"Bella! Is that a date!? Are you here for a romance?!" I smiled kindly and turned to him.

"No, no. I'm just taking a bit of a break from producing music to finish high school with friends. I'm here living with my dad and this is just a family friend. Have a good night guys." I told them, climbing into my truck.

"Thank you Bella! Have a good night sweetheart! See you soon!" I smiled dryly to Jake who looked stunned at the cameras. I made sure we were out of the parking lot before we spoke.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to the Bells?" I nodded and chuckled.

"Yea but after the amount of pictures they got I know we will be on the cover of US Weekly or something with the headline 'Bella Swan's new man!' If I didn't them that mini interview it would be worse than it will be." He nodded.

"You think they are going to say we are dating?" I nodded.

"Oh for sure. Someone will run with that story and it will be extra scandalous because it wasn't made public that I broke up with Tye." He turned to me.

"Were you two in many pictures together?" I nodded. He was so naïve. I loved it.

"Yea, when I could bring a date to an event I brought him. Our relationship was very public even though the details weren't. I find it's best to give them a bit…you know…small interviews, a few pictures…and then it isn't hot news anymore right?" He nodded thoughtfully and we pulled into my driveway. He grabbed the pizzas, and followed me into the house as a car drove by and snapped another picture.

"Wait was he…?" I nodded.

"Yea that was another one following us from the pizza place."

"Hey kids, how's Greg and Marie?" I smiled dryly. Greg and Marie Facinelli were the owners of Facinelli's Pizza.

"Good, they weren't very pleased to see the 6 paps outside their place snapping pictures though." My dad stopped and looked at me. I shrugged.

"I knew they'd find me sooner or later. Word has probably gotten back to Phoenix and L.A. that I'm not down South anymore. They were surprised they had found me I think." Billy rolled into the kitchen.

"What does this mean for you Bella?" I shrugged, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Nothing really…just the world by tomorrow will think Jake is my boyfriend and that we had a hot pizza date." I sighed and sat at the table and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"And Tye will think I've moved on and flip out." The room fell silent. I looked up at the guys and they were watching me.

"It's alright, I can handle it. If he hasn't caught onto the fact that I want nothing to do with him after all the ignored calls and messages then this wake-up call will be good for him." My dad grabbed a slice and tried to act casual, but failed.

"So does he still contact you?" I snickered.

"At least twice a day. I never respond though. He will catch on." My dad nodded and I smiled at a worried looking Jacob.

"Guys it's ok. I can handle it… I'd be dealing with the paps and my business out in the open back in California or Arizona… I'm used to it." Jake chuckled.

"Do they follow you home back there too?" I smiled and my dad whipped around to us.

"They followed you home?!" I nodded.

"Dad, relax. It's to get a picture. Intrusive, yes. Abnormal, no. Some of them are scumbags and some actually aren't that hard to deal with. If they do something illegal, book 'em! But it doesn't always get that far." He tried not to smile at my 'book 'em' comment but failed.

"Hah! You smiled. I'm off the hook! Come on Jake let's get to the TV and change the channel!" Jake and I rushed into the living room and my dad and Billy came in smiling as I put on Wipeout. We all chatted and had a relaxing night in.

* * *

"So who's this new beau?" Jen asked me through Skype. It was Monday evening and we had made a date to talk on my "5 week anniversary". I had laughed at her little life event. I shook my head and laughed.

"Oh right. Let's see the picture Jen." She laughed and held up the magazine cover. The picture was of me holding Jake's hand, pulling him into the pizza place.

"Bella Swan's New Beau! Living in Forks, Shying away from her music career, she found love in the small, romantic town." I read from the ad laughing.

"Oh my God, what will they come up with next?" She laughed too and put the magazine aside. She looked to me and waited for my answer.

"Jen! He's a family friend, his name is Jacob. And he's 16." She laughed again, knowing I wouldn't date younger. She looked to the picture again.

"Yea I was thinking he looked kind of young. So they found you huh?" I nodded and sighed.

"I suppose so. Oh well… it was bound to happen. One was outside the school today and the principle called the cops. Of course it was my dad that showed up… I'll get an earful when he gets home." She giggled and shook her head.

"Oh Bella…I miss you." I felt my breath hitch.

"I miss you too Jen. You will need to come visit… please?" She nodded and smiled. Of course! I need to come meet your new beau." She told me with a wink and I laughed.

"It's nice to have people here that I can trust, you know? When I left you behind I was really nervous but with Jake here, I don't feel nearly as alone." She nodded and smiled.

"What about school? How are the people there?" I smiled.

"Well everyone is very friendly." She laughed and waited to me to continue.

"I hang out with a certain group of people most of the time but they are kind of shrill and…energetic. You might say." She giggled.

"But I did meet one really nice girl. Her name is Angela… She's a total sweetheart, you'd love her. She's more reserved than the other people she hangs out with. Very honest and kind. I feel like she would be quite trustworthy too. I've been thinking about inviting her over here one day to just hang out with her without the others." Jen nodded.

"You think she's genuine?" I nodded, smiling. Jen was very protective of me because she knows how often people fake friendship to take advantage of what I can offer them, like the girls back home.

"Yea she's really great actually. The others want to talk about music and who the songs are about… what it's like to be 'famous'." I said shaking my head.

"But Angela just talks about real world stuff. Homework…events in town…family, etc. She's refreshing after hanging out with the others. I also occasionally talk to the Cullen family… their adoptive dad is my ob/gyn so they know I'm pregnant and they haven't said anything." Jen seemed surprised that I had let students know about my pregnancy but was glad that they hadn't leaked it.

"So when are you going to come out?" I sighed, playing with my nails. I'd bitten them all off in my anxiety over the last week.

"Well I hope to keep it hidden as long as I can. When I can't hide my body anymore I won't have a choice right? But for right now I just want to keep it a secret. I don't want to deal with 'Who yo baby daddy' questions right now." I said in my Maury show voice. She laughed and shook her head.

God I love you." I smiled big and laughed.

"Love you too." She sobered and looked to me.

"You're ok?" I sighed again. I thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't know to be honest. It sucks…my doctor knows the full story but no one else here does. It's easier to handle right now because the only ones that know I'm pregnant are Dr. Cullen, my dad, Jacob and his dad Billy. But I feel like when people start to find out and everyone gives me that look…you know…that 'you fucked up' look that it will get hard. Part of me wants to just…come clean. But I know I can't do that right now." She nodded and looked at me through the computer screen.

"Bella I'm always here for you. You need anything…anytime. You call." I nodded.

"Time of my life?" She asked and I smiled as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Time of my life."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! R&R!**

**Songs: Should've Said No, Picture to Burn – Taylor Swift**

** Unlove You – Elise Estrada**


	4. The Act of Being 'Fine'

**You guys have been great with reviews, I hope you enjoy this just as much!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Act of Being 'Fine'**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I was right. My dad flipped when he got home…talking about how horrible and sleazy the paparazzi are for creeping around a school filled with teenage girls. He wasn't mad at me of course but I hate that he lets it get under his skin so much. I agree they crossed a line but it's just that the people here aren't used to this kind of attention. Since then things have been fairly normal. I've been a bit down this week…sometimes I get so caught up in the act of being 'fine' that I forget that I'm really not. And then it comes crashing down… hard. I've cried myself to sleep the last three nights in a row…last night I woke up screaming and my dad came rushing in. How do I explain that? How do I tell him I hate the feel of warm skin…that it's suffocating and consuming…and that I was having a nightmare of being raped? Only one thing has been different the last few days…and that is not seeing Jacob. He was feeling under the weather and had to cancel our hangout the other day so it's been almost a week and I haven't seen him. That's when the pain started setting in. The feeling of just being lost and vulnerable…and it makes me sad. I can't explain it…he just makes it all better.

It's Friday and my dad are just having a nice night in. Since I came home my dad has put in a request to work only day shifts so that I'm not left home alone at night, which is nice. Not that I can't handle being alone it's just that…since my moving to Forks has been made public I have been a little nervous about Tye finding his way up here. I know wolves can run across the continent over a few days and not think twice about it. It's in their build.

"So how are you feeling Bells?" I smiled to my dad. I had started feeling a bit nauseous today and he's been worried sick, especially after my display last night.

"Dad. Were you this worried when mom was pregnant with me?" He shot me a mock dirty look.

"Yes. I was. Pregnancy symptoms make me unnerved." I laughed at his dry, sarcastic tone and shook my head.

"I feel alright. Morning sickness sets in around 6 weeks and that's Monday." He nodded and turned back to the TV.

"So how do you like Dr. Cullen?" I smiled.

"He's incredible. He has helped a lot…he's going to do my ultrasound Monday afternoon at his place so I'm just going to go home with the Cullen kids." He smiled.

"Good kids. Never give me any trouble." I nodded, trying to hide my grin. Of course they wouldn't act like normal hell-raising teenagers. Most of them are over 100 years old.

"Yea I really like them. Kind of quiet, keep to themselves."

"So, any other good friends at school?" I thought for a moment but only one person came to mind.

"Well everyone is so great…but the only one that really acts like a true friend is Angela Weber. She reminds me of Jen to be honest." He shot me a genuine smile but turned back to the TV quickly. We didn't have many heartfelt moments initiated by him. He wasn't a very emotional guy…that's why mom and him fell apart.

"And how is the little fire engine?" I laughed at his reference to her hair.

"Not so little anymore dad. You haven't seen her since grade six when we hated each other." He chuckled at the thought.

"And now you two are best friends. How did that happen?" I smiled big. I love when conversation shifts to something I'm genuinely happy about. The story of how we became friends was really amusing actually.

"Well in grade ten I was at this party at Sarah's house. This guy from my high school was hitting on me but we all knew he had a girlfriend that went to another high school. He turned off his phone…acted all suave…and I shot him down and told him what I thought of his asshole behaviour. That was like two weeks after Chad had cheated on me. Anyways…a few days later after school there was a knock on the door and it was Jen. She told me that the guy that hit on me was her boyfriend and that she had a lot of respect for what I did. I asked her for coffee to talk about it and it all went from there." He shook his head with a humourless smile on his face.

"Don't boys usually rip friends apart?" I laughed and nodded.

"Usually. This time they ended a ten year hatred." He chuckled and turned back to the TV. I looked at the commercial now playing and felt myself glaze over.

"Oh… oh… OH!" I didn't even chance a look at my dad…he'd figure it out. I raced up to my room, tossing my door shut as I entered. I grabbed my book and my guitar. I had the best idea for a song. I stayed in my room for hours making it just right…thankfully it lifted my spirits.

* * *

Dad and I spent Saturday together in Port Angeles. We went "shopping" which consisted of hardware stores, bookstores, music stores, and a forced attempt at buying Forks spring weather clothing. Neither of us enjoyed clothes shopping but a few t-shirts and light sweaters would be necessary. Dad had been eyeing my truck since I got here so I tossed him the keys and let him drive it today. His eyes lit up and he had gladly accepted. We're now driving back to Forks and my phone went off.

"Jacob messaged me…he said there is a party down at the Res tonight?" He nodded. I was just excited to hear from him.

"Yea they usually have a get together. Want to come? It's a fire, food, drinks. Usually some music." I smiled. I'd never miss an opportunity to see Jake.

"Sure!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Alright let him know we are stopping at home to drop this stuff off and we will come down." I typed off a message and put my phone on my leg as my dad started to talk.

"So…you know I'd never pressure you for information. But I'm curious…" I turned to him nervously.

"…ok." He glanced to me.

"You and Tye are broken up?" I took a breath and fought the urge to cry. I was silent for a minute to relax and once I trusted my voice I spoke.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Alright. And you guys aren't getting back together?" I shook my head in response.

"Fair enough. So you know you're going to need help…right Bella? I mean. You have said you won't allow Tye to have access to the baby." I nodded and cleared the sob out of my throat.

"Right." He sighed.

"And do you have a reason that would stand up in court?" My head shot around to look at him.

"Court?!" He nodded calmly.

"Yes, you know that it's a possibility he may want access to his child Bells. I was just making sure you have grounds to deny him if you feel that strongly about it." I relaxed a bit and nodded.

"I do." He nodded once. We stayed quiet for a few minutes when my phone went off.

_**can't wait to see you beautiful :) **_

I felt my heart smiling at the message and it must have shown on my face.

"Who's that Bells?"

"Jacob." I said smiling. The guy just seems to know when I need a pick-me-up. He has the best timing of anyone I know. I looked to my dad, the smirk glowing in the ready to set sun.

"Jacob eh." I shook my head with a smile.

"Don't get any ideas. My lifestyle would eat him alive." He chuckled but didn't say anything. I looked back to my phone and smiled again.

_You make me smile :)_

I told him and sighed, putting my phone away. I was always so excited to see Jacob…and I knew why. He's everything I love. He is kind, trustworthy, sweet, caring…he would never turn his back on me. He knows exactly what I need without me having to say it…we are just very in sync. And he's always been there. We have been best friends since before I can remember…the Blacks were friends with my parents when they were all dating. Jake and I grew up together…until I moved away. But I always came back for regular visits…mostly to see him. My dad and I weren't very close when I was growing up but coming here a few times a year held our relationship together. If Jacob was my age…it would have been a no brainer but we've always been in different places.

I blinked a few times and looked out the window at the setting sun and sighed. I have so much more to worry about right now than my friendship with Jacob. I touched my stomach and felt its warmth and smiled. This warmth didn't scare me. The heart should be forming around six weeks and within the next few weeks it will start beating. I looked to my dad who was watching me interact with my stomach and smiled, letting my gaze drop to my stomach.

"So…have you decided…how you feel?" I thought about his question a moment.

"Well…yes and no. The thought of having Tye's baby makes my skin crawl. But…when I connect with the fact that it's my little baby in there…I can feel it." He gave me a weird look and I quickly responded.

"I'm sure it's a placebo effect. I know the baby isn't moving… it doesn't have a heartbeat yet… it doesn't kick but. It's like I can feel it." I knew I couldn't tell him it was warm…he wouldn't let it go like Jacob did. I smiled at the nod of understanding he gave me and mentally urged myself to be more careful. One day he may need to know about the existence of the supernatural…like if his grandchild phases into a wolf. But that time is not now.

"Now Bells there will be lots of drinking going on tonight. Now, I normally turn a blind eye to the under agers there because Quileute ritual is different than blatant underage drinking. As long as they are being safe and not getting out of hand I don't mind. That being said…they may ask you to drink. I know you don't want to spill your secret but you can't use me as a solid excuse." I nodded.

"Alright…not a big deal. I have paps following me everywhere anymore so I can just use that as an excuse. It wouldn't look good if an underage Bella Swan was in a magazine with a beer in her hand." He nodded.

"So you don't… partake in those activities then?" I laughed a bit at the question.

"Well…not anymore. Jen and I used to have these fake I.D.s though. They said we were 22 and we would go to the bar. That was before I was working full time as a musician though. I wouldn't be able to do that now…the whole country knows I'm 18." I said laughing. He shook his head at me but there was a smile on his face.

"Why 22? Isn't that a bit of a stretch?" I shook my head laughing.

"No! They expect fakes to be 21 because the ones using them don't want to push it. If you can act like you own it and it's not barely of age it's not as suspicious. Any older would be odd though." He looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded impressed.

"Well true. Where did you guys get them anyway?"

"Her cousin makes them. He'd give them to us half price and so we would just get them redone every year so we weren't 17 pretending to be 24, you know? We were always 22." He laughed loudly at that.

"And the bouncers never caught on?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope. Not once." He chuckled and shook his head.

"How old were you guys when you got them?" I went silent. He looked at me curiously.

"Bella?" I started to laugh and a smile started to spread on his face.

"Well…we were almost sixteen…" His eyes bulged.

"FIFTEEN?" I laughed again.

"I said almost sixteen! We became friends in grade 10, in grade 10 you are fifteen/sixteen. We got them right before New Years so we could go out and we turned sixteen in the New Year. Would it make you feel better if I said grade 10?" He tried to look stern but he had a smile all over his face.

"Well. I'm impressed you didn't get caught." I laughed.

"Me too. Makeup helps. But it's all how you act dad." He shook his head.

"What?" I asked. He started to chuckle.

"I'm rethinking every young adult's I.D. I've ever approved." I burst out laughing, which caused him to laugh more. After a few moments we sobered. I wiped a tear from my eye and sighed.

"Of all the things we could bond over…I never thought illegal acts would be the one." He chuckled again.

"Well I did my fair share of stupid things in my day." I turned in my seat interested. We were about to cross into Forks and I felt myself not really wanting to. I was having fun and was more relaxed now that I had spoken to Jacob.

"Ooooo? Do tell!" He chuckled and shook his head.

"Well… I had a fake I.D. too but it was awful. My friends and I were seventeen and I had just started to grow a decent mustache. It was a lot thinner though…" I watched him reminiscing, rubbing his now manly mustache.

"Well…we decided we needed good names on them. So one night we were drinking beer out of one of our parent's fridges and we decided to give each other nicknames for the I.D.s we were getting the next day. Whatever it was, we had to use it." I grinned at him as he stopped.

"What was yours?!" He chuckled, turning down our street.

"Well…one kid was Rico Suave, because he thought he was good with the ladies. One guy was Earl with no last name…just Earl…and his real name was Steve so I have no idea where Earl came from. One guy was Heyhow Areya because he was from the Res." I was already crying I was laughing so hard.

"Oh my God dad… what was yours?!" He pulled into our driveway and shut off the truck. He turned to me silent for a moment.

"Ricardo Sanchez. Because they said my mustache looked Mexican." I keeled over dying of laughter. I had tears streaming down my face and made no attempt to control it.

"Yea, yea. Laugh it up." He said dryly with a hint of a smile on his face. He slid out of the truck and grabbed a few bags, taking them into the house. Once I found my mental strength I grabbed the remaining few bags and went inside. I saw my dad downing a glass of water and grinned at him.

"Not a word." He said with a smile and I held my hands up.

"I come in peace." He chuckled and put his glass in the sink.

"Alright kid, ready to go?" I nodded.

"Yea. Hey dad you could have a few beers if you want. I'll drive." He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

"Alright. I think I might." He went to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of Rainer and tossed me the keys.

"That truck is pretty nice Bells." I grinned.

"Ooooh yea. She's my baby." He chuckled as I headed for the stairs.

"I'm just going to throw on an old pair of jeans and a sweater so I don't get cold." He nodded.

"Hey grab my zip off my bed please?" I called out a 'sure' and headed upstairs. I was wearing nice dark wash skinny jeans and a jacket incase I was photographed in the city but I didn't need to care as much going to a Res party. I tossed on a pair of ripped faded jeans and a navy Seattle Seahawks sweater. I grabbed a pair of socks as well so I could toss on my plain black rubber boots because of the muck down at the Res from the rain today. It had cleared up about two hours ago but it would be muddy for sure. I grabbed my dad's sweater for him and came bounding down the stairs.

"Easy Bells. I don't want you to fall."

"Relax dad, I'm ok. You're worrying again." I told him with a laugh and he took his sweater from me with mock attitude.

"Well Soo-rry." I laughed at his demeanor and grabbed my boots. We headed out the door to the truck, me driving this time, and started to head down to the Res.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I know I shouldn't, but I get so excited when I know I'm going to see Bella. She's a total joy to be around. Though some would say that's because I'm madly in love with my childhood best friend. When she sent me the message that I made her smile I couldn't tear the grin off my face for a good hour. I just…would give anything to make sure she has everything she needs. It still hurt…a lot… and I can't explain it. When I get near her I feel a pain in my chest. It was worth living through though because I got to be with her. The whole time she was gone I felt alone… and the last few weeks I've just felt…angry. Having her here helps and makes it worse all at once but at least I'm happy. My dad knew I had invited Bella and he also knew that's why I was all smiles.

"Son, just you remember. That girl lives a different life. And she has a baby to think about now." I nodded.

"I know dad but she's still Bella." He held his hands up in defense.

"I know…I know. I just mean that she doesn't need an admirer right now, she needs a friend." I nodded in understanding. If that's what she needs I'm more than happy to be that for her. I just want her to be safe and happy. I haven't been feeling well the last few days and I knew having Bella here would make me feel better too. I've missed her a lot this week and for some reason I have just felt like being apart isn't a good idea. Stupid hormones. I wasn't even sure my dad was going to "let" me go to the party tonight but I told him I've been feeling a bit better. He's been acting odd lately.

Everyone started to arrive around 8pm. We had our ceremonial stories and thanks to the elders and then people started showing up that were never at the initial bon fire. Girls were dressed in "sexy" attire, or so they thought. They looked dumb. They would wear tight, tight jeans…sometimes shorts. Tank tops, tight shirts with cleavage…flats and flip flops. They didn't get that it's only April and it's fucking cold down here. Not to mention muddy.

I saw headlights pull into our driveway and saw a Charlie-looking figure get out of the passengers side. A smaller figure joined him and they started walking towards us. By now it was about 8:30 and the girls here had the party in full motion. Music, dancing, flirting, drinking. Sam Uley was BBQing.

"Bella!" I jogged to her and picked her up and spun her around. I could feel the heat of her stomach warm my torso and felt odd. I put her down and she pulled back smiling.

"Jake! What's going on…you've practically doubled in size!" I grinned goofily. I took it as a compliment. I had bulked up a lot in the last week or so… and grown half a foot. My dad said it was a growth spurt many Quileute's eventually go through so I didn't question it.

"I know eh? I'm becoming a man." I told her with a wink and she rolled her eyes. Charlie smiled to me and went to see my dad. He was used to the growth spurts too. A lot of guys did it around here. Sam…Paul…Embry…Quil…Max…and every time the girls swooned over their transformation. I didn't need that though. Just Bella. I took a moment to take her in.

"You look fantastic Bells." I told her with a smile. She smirked looking around.

"Am I missing a dress code?" I chuckled, tossing my arm around her shoulders.

"Nah they are just idiots. You're one of the only three girls dressed appropriately." She looked around and nodded, probably taking in Sam's fiancé Emily and Harry Clearwater's daughter Leah.

"You're stomach is getting warmer." I whispered to her as we watched the party from afar for a moment. She looked up to me and smiled softly, letting her hand fall over the baby.

"I know… I think it has gotten stronger…maybe the heart has formed?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"The heart forms around six weeks. I'll be six weeks Monday." I nodded in understanding. We turned back to the others and I led her closer.

"They don't know you're coming, so be ready for the crazy." She took a deep breath and put on a smile. We came into the glow of the fire and sat on the log I had abandoned when she has arrived. It took a minute, but one of the girls looked to me and saw Bella.

"Oh…my…God. Holly!" She got one of her friends and pointed at Bella. They were whispering about how Bella Swan was here and Bella looked to me and smiled. Soon a group of girls were approaching us.

"Oh my God, Bella…I'm you're biggest fan." Bella smiled to Deanna and stood, while a few others tried to say that they were in fact, Bella's biggest fans. I stood as well, not wanting Bella to feel alone. Bella stuck out her hand and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Bella, you are?" She shook everyone's hand and introduced herself.

"What are you doing here?" Holly asked.

"Well my family and the Black's go way back. I'm in town to finish school at Forks High School and to spend some time with my dad. Jacob invited me here for the party." Bella was so polite. Some of these girls were really nice…others were just annoying. Holly was one of them.

"Oh my God… that is so cool. You should totally perform here!" I held up my hand.

"Well hey now, Bella is here to hang out and relax with us…we don't need to turn this into work for her." Holly looked annoyed and another girl, Ashley, elbowed her and told her to stop. Ashley was a really nice girl, she was at least wearing jeans and a sweater. She had some sense about her.

"Jacob is right. Bella there's no need for you to be imposed on like that…" Ashley told her kindly. Bella smiled.

"Hey that's ok. Jacob, it's no big deal. Let me relax for a bit and have a bite to eat and I'll do a song or something a bit later?" Holly looked smug but most of the girls just looked excited.

"Of course, I don't have a guitar…" She trailed off and I waved my hand.

"One of the guys has one here I'm sure. There is usually one floating around." I told her and she nodded.

"Alright, Bella and I are going to grab a burger so you guys can disperse." Bella nudged me with a look.

"Hey now… be nice. I'm just going to excuse myself for a moment, I'll talk to you guys soon ok?" She said with a smile and the girls seemed to accept that response. I led Bella to the BBQ where Sam and Paul were hanging out with Emily.

"Let me guess Jake, four burgers? One for the little lady and three for you?" Sam said with a smirk and I shook my head.

"Yea, yea, I have an appetite lately. Shut up." Bella giggled and shook her head at me.

"No wonder you're growing so much." She said with a smile. I smiled to her and looked to the others.

"Bella this is Sam, his fiancé Emily, and Paul, guys, this is Bella Swan." Emily shook her hand and Paul nodded his head distracted. Sam just stood there watching Bella.

"It's nice to meet you." Bella said, noticeably uncomfortable. Emily nudged Sam and he and Paul shared a look. Sam smiled to Bella and nodded to her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bella." She forced a smile back and turned to Emily as she spoke.

"I'm a big fan Bella, I really love your music." Bella smiled genuinely.

"Thank you Emily… actually a few of the girls here have requested a song or two for later… do you know of anyone here that has a guitar?" Paul seemed to have snapped out of his rude behaviour and tossed his hand in the air.

"I have one in my truck." Bella smiled kindly to him.

"Would you mind if I used it a bit later?" He shook his head.

"Nah it's alright. Let me know when you want it." Bella nodded. I was still watching the two guys. I can't believe they acted so rude. Sam gave us our burgers and Bella thanked him kindly, walking to the toppings table they had set up with salads, chips, and drinks and I turned back to the guys.

"Way to make her uncomfortable." Sam just watched Bella and Paul rubbed the back of his neck. I walked away and joined Bella, loading up my burgers.

"Seriously Jake? Three burgers?" She laughed and I grinned sheepishly.

"I can't help it!" She shook her head with a smile and went to sit back on our log, our dads joining us.

"Holy boy! Hungry?" Charlie asked, sitting beside Bella. I grinned, mouth full of food.

"Well look at him dad, he's doubling in size!" Bella said with a laugh. Charlie nodded.

"Yea, quite a few of the kids down here do that. Odd-balls." Charlie said with a wink and I chuckled taking a big bite out of my burger. Bella started hers too and my dad joined the conversation.

"So Bella, how are you feeling?" She looked up knowingly and smiled.

"I'm good. Dad here could use a little therapy… but I'm doing well." My dad chuckled and shook his head at Charlie.

"Always did freak him out." Bella laughed at that.

"Poor Ricardo Sanchez." I watched as Bella and my dad burst into hysterics while Charlie tried to keep a straight face.

"H-He told you about that?!" My dad asked and Bella looked at him, eyes wide.

"No way… Heyhow Areya?!" And my dad lost it again nodding, wiping a tear from his cheek.

"That's me!" Bella was keeled over herself and I snatched her burger so she didn't land on it. I had no clue what was going on.

"Your dad and I had fake I.D.s when we were seventeen...those were our names…" Charlie told me sheepishly, chuckling at Bella and my dad. I started laughing too.

"Ricardo Sanchez and Heyhow Areya?!" I asked incredulously and Bella nodded.

"It's so ridiculous!" I couldn't help but grin at how happy she was. It took a bit but Bella and my dad finally sobered and we finished our burgers. I got up to grab a plate of pasta salad while Bella stayed and chatted with our dads.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I watched as Jacob walked away and couldn't help the pit forming in my stomach. It all was just…too familiar. _'Don't even assume it. They all go through it… it's just a growth spurt.'_ I turned to my dad and Billy as they spoke about the game Monday.

"You and Jake should pop by as always." Billy nodded.

"Of course! I'll bring some fish fry."

"Ooh that sounds so good... I haven't had that in forever!" I said, my mouth already watering. Billy laughed.

"Cravings Bella dear?" I laughed.

"Well they sometimes start in the first few weeks. I haven't had any though." I told him. He chuckled and shook his head. I was glad all this pregnancy talk was too vague to be identifiable. Jacob soon came back with a heaping plate of macaroni salad and I shook my head, smiling to him. He just grinned back sheepishly and kept shoveling the food into his mouth. I chatted more with our dads until Jacob was finished eating.

"I suppose I should get that guitar." I told him and he nodded. My dad looked to my confused.

"A few of the girls here asked me to play a few songs so I told them I would in a bit." My dad nodded and Billy chuckled.

"You chargin?" I laughed at Billy.

"No! Why?" He smiled.

"Because I could have charged a cover to get in. We could split the dough." I laughed again and shook my head. I then got up and went to that Paul guy, who was still standing by the BBQ with Sam. They were very odd.

"Hey…I was just wondering if I could get that guitar from you…" I asked nervously. Sam stared at me again and I tried to focus on Paul. He seemed distracted but nodded anyway.

"Yea sure, one sec." I stood there with Sam awkwardly while Paul ran to his truck. I finally chanced a look at Sam and saw him staring at my stomach. My hand immediately flew to the warm baby and it broke his stare. He looked into my eyes knowingly and I got freaked out. I gave him a look.

"Yes?" I asked. My abruptness seemed to have startled him. He blinked a few times and shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. Sorry." I turned away from him when Paul came back. I smiled and thanked him, walking back to the log Jacob and our dads were at. The girls must have been watching me because they came over immediately so I smiled to them.

"I'm kind of excited. I was hoping to try this one out for people. I just wrote this song a few days ago so it's brand new." They grinned in delight and I smiled, glancing at Jacob who smiled back.

"It's called 'Girl At Home'."

_Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that /Ah, Ah / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that._

As I started to play a few more people came over to listen. My dad smiled to me, realizing that this was what I wrote after our conversation about Jen.

_I don't even know her / But I feel a responsibility / To do what's upstanding and right / It's kinda like a code, yeah / And you've been getting closer and closer / And crossing so many lines / And it would be a fine proposition / If I was a stupid girl / But honey I am no-one's exception / This I have previously learned._

_So don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / Ah, Ah / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / I see you turn off your phone / And now you got me alone / And I say / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that._

A few of the girls started clapping happily and I smiled, continuing the second verse.

_I just wanna make sure / You understand perfectly / You're the kind of man who makes me sad / While she waits up / You chase down the newest thing / And take for granted what you have / And it would be a fine proposition / If I was a stupid girl / And yeah I might go with it / If I hadn't once been just like her!_

_Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / Ah, Ah / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / I see you turn off your phone / And now you've got me alone / And I say / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / Ahh ah a-oo / Ahh ah a-oo._

_Call a cab / Lose my number / You're about to lose your girl / Call a cab / Lose my number / Let's consider this lesson learned!_

_Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / Ah, Ah / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / Wanna see you pick up your phone / And tell her you're coming home / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that / Don't look at me / You've got a girl at home / And everybody knows that / Everybody knows that._

_It would be a fine proposition / If I hadn't once been just like her._

I finished the acoustic song and was met with applause and a few cheers.

"Ahh! I can't believe Bella Swan played at this party. Kara will be SO mad so didn't come." I laughed a bit and looked to Jacob, who smiled kindly at me. I could see something in his eyes…it looked like hurt. I nudged him and he smiled a bit warmer to me and I turned as another girl started to speak.

"Play another!" I laughed and nodded.

"Ok, what do you guys want to hear?" I laughed loudly as I was met by the yelling of different songs from my first album and nodded.

"Ok. I heard Should've Said No." I proceeded to play a few more songs until I politely declined to play anymore. The girls seem content with what they got so I didn't feel too bad. I really wanted to just spend some time with Jacob. I gave Paul back his guitar. He seemed a little apologetic. Sam must have told him about our interaction earlier. I smiled to Jacob once our dad's went off for more beer and burgers.

"Want to go for a walk Bells?" I nodded happily.

"Yea for sure." We snuck away from everyone and headed down through the path in the forest to the beach. I felt him link his hand with mine and I let him. It was what we did.

"I missed you this week." I told him. He smiled to me, his pearly white teeth shining in the light of the full moon.

"I missed you too Bella. I just didn't want to chance getting you sick right now." I nodded in understanding. We walked a little further and sat down on some driftwood in front of the water.

"It's so gorgeous here…I almost forgot." He chuckled and nudged me.

"How dare you!" I laughed and held up my hands.

"My bad!" He shivered a bit and I turned to him.

"Stand up." He looked at me funny. I laughed.

"Stand up!" He did so and I hugged him, pressing my warm stomach against him.

"What are you-oh." I could tell he felt the warmth.

"Guess I should have grabbed my sweater." He whispered into my hair and I sighed, falling into his comfort.

"I can't explain it Jake…I just feel better around you." He pulled back a little and looked into my eyes. I felt myself tearing up.

"What is it Bells?" I shook my head, trying to keep the tears from falling but I couldn't.

"Hey now…come here." He pulled me into a hug and I melted into him.

"I just…it's so hard Jake. It's s-so hard. There is so much I want to say and I can't…I just want to breakdown and fall apart. I want to be weak and cry. My life is so chaotic right now and I just need you around." He took my cheek in his hand and kissed my forehead.

"You are Bella. You are not weak. You are strong. That's what's so great about you…you can take anything someone throws at you. I truly believe that." I felt more tears fall as I closed my eyes, taking in the confidence filled words. I felt his forehead against mine and sighed at the contact.

"Do you want to run away together?" I inhaled deep at his words.

"I can't run Jacob… not from this." I opened my eyes and looked into his gorgeous brown ones.

"But I would run…with you." He put his forehead back on mine and we just stood there in the moonlight, the waves crashing in the background, my stomach keeping us both warm.

There is just something about this boy…he makes the act of being 'fine' not just an act. He makes me strong…and I don't know what I'd do without him.

* * *

**There you go guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter four, the next one is on the way! Read and Review!**

**Songs: Girl At Home – Taylor Swift**


	5. You're Not The Good Kind

**Chapter Five: You're Not The Good Kind**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I have never felt so much as I did when Jake asked me to run away with him. I know it was in the moment…and I know it's silly. But I almost said yes. I'd give anything to just leave all of this behind and have Jake all to myself. I felt my heart start to race. I shook my head and sat up, looking out at the moon.

"This is crazy." I whispered. I can't let this happen. I can't fall for Jacob. Not only is my lifestyle too much for how innocent he is…but he's sixteen and been my best friend for my whole life. Not to mention I'm pregnant with a werewolf's baby and I'm emotionally scarred. I thought about his lips against my forehead and fell back against mu pillow and sighed. This was hopeless. I knew I would not be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

"So Bella, I was wondering if you want to do something after school today?" Angela asked me during lunch. We were in the lunch line grabbing food.

"Aw, Ang I wish I could! I have plans tonight, but what about tomorrow?" She smiled to me as she grabbed an apple.

"Yea that sounds good! What's up for tonight?" I glanced to the Cullen's table and caught Alice's eye. She smiled sincerely to me and I smiled back, nodding to them.

"I'm going over to Alice Cullen's house to hang out and work on some homework." Angela nodded, glancing to their table as well.

"It's a bit strange hearing someone say they are hanging out with the Cullen's. They seem really nice but everyone avoids them." She told me as we walked back to our table.

"Yea I noticed. They really are great though."

"Who's great?" Jessica said loudly as we sat down. I shot Angela a look and smiled to Jess.

"Oh I hung out at the Res this weekend and Angela asked me who I know down there." Angela nodded, looking at me. I knew she was confused but she wasn't the type to pry. She went along with it.

"Yea, Bella was just telling me about her friends." Jessica squealed.

"OOoo! Hot, muscley Res boys! Bella you HAVE to introduce me." I laughed a bit.

"You like native men Jess?" I asked with a laugh. She shot me a look.

"Not like you don't enjoy a bit of tanned man candy. I've seen pictures of your boyfriend!" I felt my eyes go wide and laughed a bit to shake it off.

"Oh, you mean Tye?" She nodded with a wink. I cleared my throat.

"We aren't together anymore." I said quietly and Angela gave me a sad look while Jess faced me dead on.

"No. Way." Lauren said. Jessica grabbed my arm.

"Details!" I looked to Jess as she waited for the gossip and couldn't get anything out.

"Jess…that's a bit rude. I'm sure Bella doesn't want to talk about it." Angela told her firmly. I looked to her surprised. Angela doesn't often speak her mind but I was glad she did. I gave her a 'thank you' look and turned to Jess.

"It's just a bit fresh still." Jessica nodded, but looked annoyed. I cleared my throat and with a smile to Angela, stood up.

"I think I'm going to take off early guys, I'll see you in class?" I said to Angela and she nodded, looking concerned. I headed out of the cafeteria just needing some space. Lately I've felt really sensitive to the whole Tye thing and I just needed a moment. I decided to text Jake.

_Hey Jake…I hope your day is going well! Can't wait to see you and your dad tonight for the game :)_

I went out to my truck and climbed into the driver's seat. I didn't have any interest in leaving, just wanted some quiet time. I sat there rubbing my stomach and sighed. This warmth was comforting. This was my baby…my little man. I thought for a moment…man? I had never thought about the sex of the baby before…something inside me just assumed it was a boy. I smiled at the thought. I thought for a moment about everything I want for this baby. A happy, safe, loving home. To know it's loved and cared for. To be polite and sincere…capable of love, honesty, and trust. To be dependable and driven. I rubbed my baby and felt it grow warmer at my touch.

"Do you like when I hold you baby?" My stomach grew momentarily warmer to the touch and I smiled, wiping a tear from my eye. I'd have to ask Carlisle if I could actually communicate with the baby at this early stage. I knew it wouldn't be possible to do this with a normal pregnancy but this pregnancy was different. Normal babies don't radiate warmth. I took a deep breath.

"What do you think baby, should we go back inside?" It warmed my hands and I smiled again.

"I love you." I whispered and I felt my whole body warm. It was the most comforting feeling. I felt refreshed and got out of my truck. I heard the bell ring and headed to my locker, ready to meet Angela in class. That little break from everyone was just what I needed. I sat down beside Angela in class and she greeted me with a sincere smile.

"Hey Bella, you ok?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yea I'm ok I just needed a minute." She nodded and sat beside me in silence. It wasn't awkward though.

"You know, you remind me of my best friend in Arizona, Jen. You'd really like her. You two will have to meet when she comes to visit." I told her with a smile and she beamed at me.

"Really?" I nodded. The teacher came into the room getting ready to start. Before I let myself get tied up in the lesson I checked my phone. No reply from Jake. It was odd because I know the Res lunchtime is the same as Forks High School. I put my phone away, an odd feeling coming over me. I put my hand over the baby and felt it warm me. It gave me a bit of comfort but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

* * *

"Well Bella, here…is your baby." I looked to the monitor and saw a peanut shape.

"That's him?" I whispered and felt a tear fall.

"Him?" Asked Carlisle with a smile. I laughed a bit, wiping my tears.

"Well…yea. For some reason I feel like it's a boy." He chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then, just make sure you don't get stuck on that. You can't be sure until sixteen weeks." I nodded.

"The heart is forming well, within the next few weeks a heartbeat should start. Have you experienced any cravings or morning sickness?" I nodded.

"I have been progressively getting more nauseous over the last few days. No vomiting yet. And no cravings." He nodded.

"Well you may experience heightened symptoms with this pregnancy. More violent vomiting, more intense cravings. Normally I would tell you to increase calorie intake by 100 calories at ten weeks but if you find you are getting hungry more often don't be afraid to eat, just all in moderation." I nodded.

"Carlisle, is it weird that I can…communicate with the baby?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"What do you mean Bella?"

"Here, put your hand on my stomach." He did so, placing his hand beside the wand, over the jelly.

"Baby, I love you." I felt my body go warm at my confession and Carlisle's eyes went wide.

"Wow…Bella that is magnificent. Do you do this often?" I shrugged.

"I just realize I could do it today. I often rub my stomach…and I felt the warmth intensify in the last few days." He nodded.

"Probably around the development of the heart. To answer your question, no it's not odd. Normally I would say yes but this isn't your average pregnancy. Werewolf blood enables quick healing and heightened senses. Now that your baby has a heart and brain I would assume it could feel for you. The baby can't hear you, but I assume it is responding to how you feel." I was confused by that.

"He can feel what I feel?" Carlisle nodded.

"Well, yes. If you are in distress the baby can tell. If you are relaxed, the baby is relaxed, if you are happy, so is the baby. I assume when you say I love you, it feels your love." I felt another tear fall. I closed my eyes and mentally told the baby I loved him. My stomach got warmer. I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Oh my God that's amazing!" Carlisle smiled to me.

"So when I talk to the baby, it isn't responding to my nonsensical discussion, just the interaction?" Carlisle nodded.

"I believe so. Around the twenty-week mark hearing begins to develop so it won't be until then that you can actually speak to the baby. Until then you can communicate through emotion." I nodded. Carlisle snapped a photo using the monitor and wiped the jelly off my stomach. I sat up and pulled my shirt down.

"So I will see you again at ten weeks for a checkup. Now, I know you want to keep this pregnancy a secret but there is something you need to consider." I looked to Carlisle.

"You are a fairly tiny girl and the growth rate of this baby might be quicker than a normal pregnancy so there is no telling when you will begin to show. I would say even as early as the next few weeks. You will be able to cover it up for a bit but it will quickly grow impossible to do so." I nodded sighing.

"I guess I knew it was coming." He smiled.

"We can always keep doing your appointments here but once you are public you can choose to have the appointments at the hospital." I nodded.

"Thank you so much Carlisle…I really appreciate this." He smiled to me and handed me the picture of my ultrasound. I gave him a hug and exited the office. I said goodbye to the Cullen's and got into my truck, ready to go home. I checked my phone…still nothing from Jacob. I knew I'd see him tonight…but it unnerved me that he hadn't replied. It wasn't like him. I sighed and headed home, knowing I needed to get dinner started for the men. I felt my nerves acting up and the baby warmed me in a very soothing way. I smiled softly, calming myself for my little man.

I pulled into the driveway and my cell phone rang. I grabbed it in a hurry thinking it was Jacob, pausing when I saw Jen's picture pop up on my phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey! Go on Skype." She then hung up the phone. I laughed at the oddball and went into the house, running up the stairs to my laptop. I opened Skype and saw a million messaged from the nerd. An incoming call from her popped up and I accepted it. Her lovable face popped up, hair on top of her head, no makeup, glasses on. I laughed.

"Just wake up?" She stuck her tongue out at me and sniffed.

"I stayed home from school sick today. I have been waiting all day for you to get home! Where the hell were you?!" I laughed.

"I had an ultrasound today!" She immediately perked up.

"OO! How did it gooooo?" I smiled, grabbing my laptop and carrying it down to the kitchen with me. I put it on the counter facing me so I could make dinner and chat.

"It went well! I'm six weeks today…the heart and brain have formed." I held the picture up to the camera and pointed to the baby.

"That peanut shaped spot right there." She looked closely.

"Awwwww you have such a cute peanut!" I laughed and shot her a dirty look.

"Don't be condescending to my peanut!" She laughed and shook her head.

"So how are you doing B? Feeling ok?" I nodded as I grabbed ground beef out of the fridge.

"Yea…feeling nauseous lately. I'm sure the hurling will start any day now." She grimaced.

"Yuck." She said and sneezed. I laughed.

"Oh yea…because that's attractive." She shot me the middle finger.

"So how are you feeling babe? Sick?" She nodded, sneezing again.

"Yea…just a cold but it's a bitch." I nodded.

"Come hang out and I'll make you soup." She groaned.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo don't say that! That's a tease! You're soup is the best!" I laughed and gave her a sincere smile.

"I hope you feel better my love." She smiled back.

"I will soon, you just need to come take care of me." I laughed.

"Alright, be right there." She sighed.

"I miss you." I put the beef into a pan and turned to her.

"I miss you too Jen. This long distance thing sucks." She nodded.

"I agree. Screw the sun I'm coming for some rain!" I laughed.

"You will need to come visit soon!" She nodded.

"For sure. As soon as school is done." I gave her a pout.

"Don't do this to me!" I laughed. We kept talking about random things while I made dinner. My dad came home while we were talking and said hello, leaving us to our chatter. We spoke for a good fourty minutes before I needed to go and finish dinner.

"Whats fo din din?!" I laughed at her grammar.

"Tacos!" She 'mmmmmmmmm'ed and I smiled.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." With that we said goodbye and I put my computer on the table. I finished cutting up toppings for the tacos and heard a knock on the door. I looked to the clock. 6pm. My stomach fluttered involuntarily. Jacob is here. I heard my dad get up to get the door and smiled at the sound of Billy's voice.

"Sorry I'm late Charlie, had to stop and get the fish fry." I paused for a moment.

"Shit!" I said, looking at the food. My dad and Billy cam in to the kitchen looking concerned. I turned to greet them.

"I completely forgot you were bringing fish. I just made a bunch of tacos." I said, a hand on my forehead and one on my stomach. It warmed to my touch trying to relax me.

"That's ok Bella." I sighed.

"I'm such a scatter brain… I don't know how that happened."

"Bella really it's fine! We can have both sweetie." I smiled to Billy.

"Thanks…it's a good thing Jake is a food disposal lately!" I said laughing, but Billy didn't laugh. My dad looked to Billy.

"Oh yea, where is the moncho man anyway?" I looked to them, my smile falling. Billy sighed, not looking at me.

"He started feeling sick again last night. Went to the doctor today… mono. He won't be around for a bit." I felt my hands fall to my sides. Jake wasn't coming?

"But…he seemed fine the other night…" Billy nodded.

"Yea…it was a fluke I suppose. But it's not a good idea for him to be around you Bella, what with your pregnancy. My dad nodded.

"Good thinking. That's ok Bells. You can send Billy home with leftovers." I nodded, forcing a smile.

"Yea…ok." Billy watched me curiously but I turned away, glumly finishing my prep. I plated all the toppings and took the fish fry from Billy. I grabbed each of them a beer and put all the food out on the kitchen table buffet style. Everyone plated their food and we ate in front of the TV. While my dad and Billy chatted and watched the game I ate in silence, getting up to clean the kitchen when I was done. I made sure to set enough food aside for Billy and Jake, putting it in the fridge. I excused myself upstairs to finish my homework. I grabbed my phone.

_Hey Jake…your dad said you're really sick. I hope you feel better soon!_

I waited all night, half ass doing my homework…only taking a break to give Billy the leftovers and say goodbye around 10pm. I waited and waited…he never replied.

* * *

Over two weeks had passed and I had started my morning sickness. My dad was totally freaked out because I was violently sick every morning…sometimes right through to the afternoon. I had come home "sick" twice from school and my dad had forced me to go see Carlisle and demanded to go with me. Carlisle of course told him this was normal and gave me a pill to help with the nausea. My dad was trying really hard to be ok with this stuff but he just wasn't.

"Dad… I'm eight and a half weeks pregnant. It's just pregnancy symptoms." He sighed, scratching his head.

"I know but you're _my_ baby. And I hate to see _your_ baby put you through this." I smiled sadly to him. I've been very down lately and it was starting to worry him.

"You're sick…you're eating more which makes you more sick…you don't seem happy…I just wish I could help." I sighed.

"I know…it's just hormones. I won't be like this forever…morning sickness doesn't last long." He nodded. We were silent for a bit until he spoke.

"So have you spoken to Jake lately?" I held my breath, making threats to the tears trying to fall.

"No." I said quietly. He sighed.

"I'm sure he's just really sick Bells."

"Too sick to pick up the phone?" I whispered and he fell silent. I knew I was being unfair…but I'd been calling and texting him… never a reply. It was like he was avoiding me.

"I'm sorry. It's just frustrating… any kind of a reply would be fine but there's just…nothing." He nodded. I felt my body start to lurch and ran for the bathroom. I was sick again…over and over. I lay on the floor putting my cheek against the cold tile. I took slow breaths trying to calm myself. I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

"Baby you need to give me a break here." It warmed to my touch and I knew it wasn't his fault. I lay on the floor for about five minutes when my dad came into the bathroom.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" I nodded a bit.

"I'm ok, it's passing." He nodded, flushing the toilet for me.

"Ugh…thanks." I groaned and he sat beside me. I rubbed my stomach again.

"Shhh…baby. You're ok…you're-" but it didn't work. I threw myself up and toward the toilet and threw up again.

"Bella…it's 3pm. Maybe we should call Dr. Cullen?" I shook my head.

"Dad he told us that I just have a really bad case of morning sickness. It will pass." I lay back down and closed my eyes. He sighed and rubbed circles on my back. We stayed like that for a while…I'm not sure how long. When I opened my eyes again my dad was crouching beside me, calling my name gently.

"Bella baby…we have some dinner. Are you hungry?" I sat up slowly and looked around. I had a blanket over me…I must have fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" He smiled.

"6. Billy is downstairs…he grabbed a few pizzas for us." I nodded and got up slowly. I went down the stairs, not even bothering to ask if Jake was here. I knew he wouldn't be.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling?" I shrugged, not bothering to hide my mood.

"Fine I suppose. Today was rough." He nodded. It was a Wednesday and I didn't go to school because I was so sick.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Did you talk to the doctor?" I nodded.

"Yea, Dr. Cullen said that I just have a bad case of morning sickness." He seemed to freeze at that.

"Dr. Cullen?" I nodded, confused.

"Yea, he's my OB/GYN." He nodded curtly.

"Ah, I see." My dad handed me a plate with two slices on it as I sat on the couch.

"He's great with her Billy." Billy nodded and that was the end of that conversation. I managed to get down a slice and I was running back to the bathroom.

"Dad!" I called. He came up the stairs.

"Dad I think I should call Carlisle. I can't get rid of this." He nodded and I heard him downstairs on the phone. Soon he was back upstairs and felt my forehead.

"Oo Bells, you're heating up. Come on, Dr. Cullen is coming over to check up on you. He said to put you on the couch with a cold cloth on your head. I nodded and stood shakily. My dad helped me downstairs and onto the couch, going to grab a cloth while Billy put a blanket on me.

"Easy Bella... it's ok." I rubbed my stomach.

"Baby please… relax." I whispered. Billy watched me sadly as I interacted with my baby and my dad placed the cloth on my forehead. I sighed at the contact. It felt so good.

"Is this normal Charlie?" I closed my eyes, trying to will away the nausea.

"No…she's never been this sick. She's running a fever too." I heard Billy grunt but I tried to block them out. I just sunk inside my mind and "talked" to the baby. He was in distress too. He was scared… I don't know how I knew that…but I did. And he was hungry. I hadn't kept anything down all day. I tried to sooth him but he was too upset. My whole body felt hot.

"Bella baby…Dr. Cullen is here." I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing over me looking concerned, but he smiled regardless. I looked to Billy who seemed put off. _'Odd.'_

"Hey Bella, what seems to be the matter?" I tried to sit up but he placed a cool hand on my shoulder. I welcomed the cold.

"I can't stop getting sick… and I'm so hot Carlisle…" He nodded, digging through his bag, grabbing a stethoscope and lifting my shirt. He placed it over my stomach and pulled it away quickly.

"Ok, I think we have to be openly honest here." I looked to Carlisle in a panic. He wouldn't…

"Charlie, Billy, you both know about the wolves, correct?"

"Carlisle!" I said but he placed his cool hand back on my shoulder as he pulled a needle from his bag and a bottle of liquid.

"Yes…what does that have to do with this Dr. Cullen?" I looked to my dad in shock.

"What…?" I asked. He looked to me and smiled soothingly.

"Sweetie the legends of the Quileute's are true. Billy here was a werewolf in his younger days." I looked to Billy, who nodded. I blinked a few times. The fever was getting to be too much on top of the stress.

"Well the father of Bella's baby was part of a pack in Phoenix. Therefore, Bella's baby contains werewolf blood." My dad looked at me stunned and Billy's face fell, he looked so sad.

"Bella seems to have caught the flu, however the baby is in a stressful state. Bella have you kept anything down today?" I shook my head. He nodded.

"The baby is hungry, and is lashing against the illness you have contracted. It has raised your temperature to try and help you fight it off but it is just making you very fevered. We need to bring your temperature down and get food in your stomach." I nodded weakly. Carlisle stuck the needle into my side and grabbed my wrists.

"The fastest way to cool the blood stream is through the wrists. I groaned happily at the contact.

"It's so cold…" He nodded.

"Shh… just rest. Close your eyes…" I did as I was told.

"Charlie, could you get Bella a piece of plain toast?" I heard my dad respond and he walked away.

"I really appreciate this Carlisle." Billy said. I felt myself starting to relax.

"No need to thank me. When I found out Bella was carrying a supernatural baby I was more than happy to help." I tuned them out and let myself slip into relaxation. I felt the baby start to relax as well. The heat started to subside too.

"Here you go Bella, I need you to try and eat this." Carlisle told me. I opened my eyes, sitting up a bit. I took small bites of the plain toast. I felt a bit nauseous but it was nowhere near as bad as it was. I managed to eat the whole slice and felt the baby glow with warmth.

"He's happy." I told Carlisle. My dad looked at me incredulously.

"He?!" Carlisle chuckled.

"She has a gut feeling." He told my dad and my dad shook his head, a smile playing on his lips.

"You know, your mom thought you were a boy at first. Should have seen her face when she found out she was wrong." I shook my head, eyes closed.

"I'm not wrong." The three men chuckled and I smiled a bit.

"Carlisle what did you give me?" He placed his cold hands back on my wrists.

"Just a light sedative. I needed to calm the baby down enough for you to take control. It's distress was causing you stress." I nodded.

"I also mixed in some anti-nausea to help."

"Thank you." He smiled. I closed my eyes and relaxed for another ten minutes while the three spoke. Too soon Carlisle released my wrists.

"Alright. I think you are stable enough now. The baby has some nourishment but I need you to get down a bit more food before bed so you don't wake up in distress again." I nodded.

"If you need anything, call me. I would suggest staying home from school tomorrow, I'll write you a doctor's note. You have a minor flu but the baby is heightening your symptoms. It should pass in a day or two but I need you to take these nausea pills to keep food down, take one before every meal. And ice your wrists for ten minutes every four hours." I nodded as he handed my dad a bottle of pills.

"Keep yourself calm and rested, make sure you eat and keep that fever down."

"Thank you again Dr. Cullen. I really appreciate this." He smiled to my dad.

"Don't mention it, call me if you need anything." He turned to me.

"We have an appointment in a week and a half, correct?" I nodded.

"I'll be there. Thank you Carlisle." He smiled warmly and left with a goodbye to everyone. We were all silent for a few minutes until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright just say it." I said. My dad and Billy looked to each other. My dad spoke.

"Tye is a werewolf?" He asked and I sighed, nodding.

"Two months into our relationship he made the change." My dad nodded.

"Alright…anything else I should know?" I looked to him. He wasn't at all angry, he seemed more concerned. I smiled.

"I can communicate with the baby." He and Billy looked at me shocked.

"The baby is warm… here, feel." I said standing and lifting my shirt. My dad and Billy touched my stomach and looked to me in shock. I sat back down, rubbing my stomach.

"He can feel my emotions too so when I say something like…baby I'm sorry you don't feel well…he warms up more and I feel him responding to my emotion." My dad grinned and sat beside me, hesitantly putting his hand on my stomach.

"I love you baby." I told him and my dad felt the warmth intensify.

"That's incredible." He whispered. I looked to Billy who smiled.

"I should go guys." My dad nodded and stood to walk him out.

"Bye Billy." He said his goodbyes and left. I sat there in silence when my dad came to sit beside me again and put his arm around me.

"I love you Bells." I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too dad."

"We will get through this together… I won't let you be alone." I nodded.

"I know." He kissed my hair and sighed. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I know I woke up in my bed in a cold sweat. I had dreamt of Jacob…he had said he didn't want me anymore. I cried myself to sleep just wishing he would reply to my texts and calls. I need him…and it hurts so much to know he doesn't need me.

* * *

I just left the Cullen's house. Today I am ten weeks pregnant and I started to show a few days ago. The tiny bump on my belly is slight, but it's there. Carlisle told me to keep track and make sure I increase my calorie intake. Normally you increase by 100 calories but he had told me to increase until I'm not hungry because the baby is growing a bit faster than normal. I pulled into my driveway and sighed. I had stopped texting and calling Jake a few days ago. I still hadn't heard anything from him… it has been a month. I went into the house and went to my room. I was supposed to Skype Jen but I sent her a text that I just wanted to be alone for now. I picked up my guitar and writing book and sighed. Something was inside me…I could feel it. I just didn't know how to get it out.

I looked at the mirror on my closet door and saw the fake smile still plastered to my face. I let it drop as a few tears fell and I shook my head, closing my eyes. I just want to be me again. I want to feel happy and carefree. I just want Jacob…but he's gone. I can take a hint. If there was any part of him that still wanted contact he would have responded at least once over the last month. I had reached out so many times…and he just dropped me. He wrote me off and it hurts…so bad. I thought…but I didn't want to admit it. I felt more tears and I angrily wiped them away. After our last meeting I never thought this was where I would be. Although I'm not sure what I expected. It's not like it's fair of me to think he could save me. And I'm such a task right now…but he shouldn't have acted like he wanted to. And now he's gone…and I have never felt like this. I feel alone and scared…and I just feel lost.

I opened my eyes and started writing. My dad never came home because he was fishing with Billy and Harry so I had freedom to just let it all out and not censor myself. A few hours later I was done and wiped away the last wave of tears. I held my guitar and played softly, singing to myself.

_Do you want to run away together? / I would say it was your best line ever / Too bad I fell for it / And I walked alone / Waiting for you to come along / Take my tortured heart by the hand / And write me off_

_Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind_

_You forced me to become strong / When I just craved being weak / And you think you know / And I would like to think so / But do you know that when you go / I fall apart_

_Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind_

_I'm tired of hiding / Behind these lying eyes / I'm tired of this smile / That even I don't recognize_

_Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind / Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind / No you're not the good kind / Good kind / No you're not the good kind / Good kind / No you're not the good kind _

I sat there with my eyes closed, letting the tears fall. I felt my baby warm me and I knew I needed to let this go. I needed to shake the thought of Jacob because it isn't good for my little man. I opened my eyes and wiped the tears. I titled the song "The Good Kind" and sighed. I just wanted to fall asleep and forget the world but that isn't my priority. I'm a mom. I need to take care of my little one, no matter how small. I ran my hand over my now visible bump and didn't need to force my small smile. I looked in the mirror and made a promise to myself. I need to fix my heart and be happy. I changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a plain white tee and went downstairs. I wanted to fix a salad…but apparently my cravings told me I wanted Chinese.

"Alright little man, your call." I felt a warm reply and smiled. I ordered some food for delivery and ate while watching TV. Dad came home and I let him know there was food in the fridge for him. He hugged me, looking concerned by my disheveled appearance. I smiled to him softly.

"I just need a good night's sleep." He nodded, kissing my hair.

"Goodnight Bells." I said goodnight and went up to bed. As I lay there in the dark I felt my body warm and rubbed my belly.

"It's you and me baby. I will always take care of you." It warmed my cheeks intensely and I smiled a little. I hated warm…warm made my skin crawl. But this warm was different. This warm was the good kind.

* * *

**There you have it! Enjoy!**

**Songs: The Good Kind – The Wreckers**


	6. One Missed Call

**Chapter Six: One Missed Call**

* * *

**Bella POV**

School was slowly becoming a nightmare. My morning sickness died down a few days ago but I started showing around nine and a half weeks. My clothing still fits but it looks like I've put on a little weight…nothing serious. Five pounds or so…but with my image a constant interest to people…it gets noticed. I don't need to come out or anything…I just cant wear anything form fitting. Today is May 22nd, a Wednesday, and I am ten and a half weeks pregnant. My dad and I spoke a little more about the werewolf factor of my pregnancy but I didn't talk about Tye, and he didn't ask. We spoke about the heightened symptoms and how my dad knew the Cullen's were vampires.

"Why did no one say anything?" He shrugged.

"How do you bring something like that up? You either wouldn't have believed me… or you already knew. Either way it wasn't my secret to share." I nodded. It made sense.

"Yea I suppose." I sighed, putting down my plate. I had made lasagna for dinner.

"Well, well, well…look at Miss Bella enjoying a second helping." I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Yea if I keep this up I can say goodbye to my secret." He chuckled.

"I have an idea Bells. Why don't we go shopping? I know, I know…we hate shopping. But I'm sure if you just bought a size up in some things it would keep you from having to come out so soon?" I thought about this for a moment. I put my hand over my belly and sighed.

"What do you think baby, should I keep you a secret?" He didn't radiate much heat. I gave my dad an odd look. He put his hand on my stomach too from his place beside me on the couch.

"Do you want to be known baby?" I felt my whole body glow with warmth and my dad chuckled.

"That has to be, by far, the creepiest pregnancy symptom ever." I smiled and rubbed my very small bump.

"Alright little man, your call." My dad looked to me seriously.

"You going to come out Bells?" I shrugged.

"I don't know about right this moment…but probably soon. I can't hide from this forever…and I'm not ashamed." He gave me a soft smile and nodded.

"Well I support whatever you decide Bells."

"Thanks dad." He broke the moment by standing to take our plates. I was ok with it though…I know he cares. I heard a knock at the door and yelled to my dad.

"Got it!" I went to the window and saw Billy on our front step. It's a good thing dad installed that ramp. I opened the door and half smiled to Billy. Seeing him still reminded me of Jake…and I hadn't heard from him in almost six weeks.

"Hey Billy, how are you?" I asked politely, moving to let him in the door. He smiled generously to me and nodded.

"Oh just fine, and you?" He asked with a nod towards my now visible stomach. I was wearing a pair of black track pants and a grey fitted tee…so my stomach was very clear even for only ten and a half weeks. I smiled genuinely this time, patting my little man.

"We are good." I told him with a wink and he chuckled.

"You and you're 'little man'?" I nodded confidently, walking him into the kitchen to see my dad.

"You guys will see. I'm not wrong." They both chuckled at me, my dad shaking his head.

"Alright Bells. Fifty-fifty odds. I bet you fifty bucks it's a girl." My mouth hung open at the both of them.

"You're gambling on my baby?!" They both laughed and I just shook my head, trying not to laugh. My phone rang and I was slow to get it. I gave up thinking it was Jake about a week and a half ago. My dad grabbed it off the table before I could and he answered it.

"Oh hello ya little fire engine!" I laughed, knowing instantly it was Jen. I could hear her laughing and conversing with him and he soon handed me the phone.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

"_Oh not much…you know…staring at a baby bump on a magazine cover…"_ My face turned serious. My dad and Billy looked at me in an odd way.

"Wh-what? Jen tell me you're kidding." I heard silence.

"What magazine?" More silence.

"JEN!" She sighed sadly.

"Cover of InTouch." I raced to the living room for my computer, typing the name into Google as fast as I could.

"Please, please, please…" I begged as I pulled up the website. There on the homepage was the cover of this week's magazine. I'm walking out of the grocery store and my shirt is pressed against my stomach just enough that my bump is entirely noticeable.

"A Baby for Bella? Noticeable weight gain in all the right places, an insider interview on Bella's new bump." I read off the screen. I watched my dad and Billy shake their heads at my words and I closed my eyes.

"When did you see this Jen?"

"_Just today…but it's everywhere Bella. I'm so sorry." _I stayed silent and kept my eyes closed for a moment.

"_B we are going to get through this. I will be on the next plane out of here if you need me. Just remember: You. Did. Nothing. Wrong." _ I nodded once.

"I love you, Jen."

"_I love you too, Bella. I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. And this is just another dragon that we are going to fight together, ok?" _ I nodded as a tear fell.

"Time of my life." I whispered. We both hung up, knowing I needed time. I opened my eyes and spun my computer around for my dad and Billy to see. My dad's hand flew into the air in defeat and Billy shook his head again. I put my computer on the table as we sat there in silence. I could feel anger swelling up inside me and felt out of control. I stood up fast and started pacing, yelling before I knew it.

"How the fuck did this happen?! I have been **so careful**! Then a pap I don't even **see** catches me when the wind is **just right** and all of a sudden I'm exposed! How do I even hide form this!? If I ever find out who fucking took that picture I swear to **God!**" But my dad cut me off by grabbing my shoulders.

"Bells! Calm down!" I shook my head and tried to pull from his grasp but he bear hugged me and Billy stuck my side with something. I felt myself immediately start to calm and my knees went a little weak. I melted into my dad and he put me on the couch.

"What did you…" I said softly and my dad sighed, brushing my hair back. Billy wheeled over to us, capping off a needle.

"Bella, werewolves have a hard time controlling their anger. Now, you have wolf blood inside you because you're sharing the blood you have with the baby, right?" I nodded.

"Right, and when you get upset, the baby gets upset, and the wolf flowing between you two has a hard time maintaining that control. I spoke to Carlisle about this and he agreed that maybe a light sedative is a good idea." I looked from Billy to my dad and nodded once.

"I'm sorry…I don't know how that happened." My dad chuckled.

"You're a wild animal!" I smiled a bit and sighed.

"I suppose…I'm out." Everyone fell silent for a moment. I stood, steadying myself and walked to the mirror my dad had installed by the door. I pulled my shirt closer to my bump and looked at myself. I could have hid it. Probably for another 3-4 weeks. But now…I'm out by force. I put my hand over my baby and felt it warm me in a soothing way.

"Maybe, I can handle this." I said softly to my dad and Billy. In the mirror I saw my dad smile.

"Of course you can handle this Bells. You're carrying a supernatural child…you can do anything." Billy nodded.

"You're like Wonder Woman." I laughed at that and shook my head, turning to them.

"Alright. If anyone asks…then, yea. I'm having a baby." My dad smiled and gave me a hug.

"Ok enough of this mushy crap. Billy, you hungry?" He patted his own bump and I laughed, heading to the kitchen to grab him a plate.

I spent the night hanging out with the men but fired off a quick message to Jen letting her know that I'm ok and that honesty is the best way to go. She congratulated me and I had to laugh at that. She was just the best. I was just showing Billy out when the phone rang around 10pm. My dad gave me the phone and went to help Billy.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?"_ My mom's loving voice carried through the phone. I smiled.

"Hey mom! I'm doing alright, you?"

"_I'm good…how are…things?"_ I laughed, knowing what she meant.

"The baby is good too…you guys see my lovely outing?" She sighed.

"_Yea…Bella I'm so sorry." _ I shrugged.

"It's alright. I won't lie and say I wasn't upset…but I'm over it. It doesn't have to be a bad thing…I would have to come out eventually right?"

"_That's true. So everything is going well?" _I smiled.

"Yea…I have an OB/GYN and having my routine check-ups. My due date is December 2nd and the little monster is developing well." I laughed at my own joke that she wouldn't understand.

"And obviously I'm starting to show." I told her with a laugh and she laughed too.

"_Yea that's early!"_ I nodded.

"Yea…Dr. Cullen warned me of that though because I'm so small to begin with. If I was 20lbs heavier from the start I wouldn't be showing yet…you know? I actually started showing around nine and a half weeks." She chuckled a bit.

"_Such a skinny little thing."_ I smiled as my dad came back into the living room.

"And dad has been priceless so far." I heard her groan from the other end, which turned into laughter.

"_Yes, I do remember. Did he freak out when you had your morning sickness?"_ I laughed a lot at my dad's expense, who just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Yes! And I had a really bad case of it too…home from school sick a few times…it extending into the afternoon…just sucked. And dad was totally paranoid." She laughed again and sighed.

"_Aw baby I miss you. I feel like I should be there with you during this special time in your life."_ I sighed.

"I miss you too mom. So…you're not mad anymore?" She scoffed at me in a nurturing way.

"_Oh Bella…I was never mad at you. I was disappointed with the turn your life will have to take without the planning of this huge responsibility but I was never mad at you. I love you. And planned or not this baby will be loved and cared for by all involved." _I smiled brightly and wiped a tear.

"I love you too mom." She cleared the tears out of her throat before she continued.

"_Maybe we will have to start visiting so I don't miss out! What is coming up for your doctor's appointments?" _ I thought for a moment.

"Well there is this thing called a CVS test at the eleven week mark…which is Monday. I was undecided on whether or not I should get it done." She thought for a moment.

"_Well…I didn't. It is when they take cells from the embryo to see if it will have any defects. I didn't want them messing with you personally…and I didn't need to know if you would have a defect or not…I'd always love you the same."_ I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I don't think I will either." She laughed a bit.

"_I will make a plan around Phil's work to see when we can come visit, ok?" _I nodded.

"Sounds good to me!" We said our 'I love you's' and 'goodbyes' before hanging up. I looked to my dad who was still pouting.

"What's up, buttercup?" He held onto his pout.

"I'm not paranoid." He said dryly and I burst out laughing.

"Yes you are!" He looked to me for a good five seconds before breaking.

"Ok fine, but it's no laughing matter!" I giggled and told him I was going to bed.

"You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow Bells. Get some rest." He told me and I nodded. I would have to face everyone at school tomorrow now that my bump has made the front page. I could deny it…but what's the point? I would come out eventually in another month anyway and then the struggle would be pointless. It was less stress on me and the baby to just accept my fate. I went to sleep with more bad dreams of Jacob denying me, usually resulting in a few tears. It was getting a bit easier to bear…but it still sucked.

* * *

I walked through the halls, trying to ignore the stares. I had decided to just go with it and wore a normal tee and my jeans, a zip sweater because of the rain. It was Thursday and by now the gossip queens in town had seen the cover and spread to word. I finally saw Angela and linked her arm as she came up to me, walking to our first class together.

"Hey Bella, get the homework done?" I smiled to her thankfully. I could see on her face that she knew, but she also knew I needed a true friend right now gave me that saving grace. I nodded.

"Yea I finished it before dinner. I was just glad she took off those last five questions. I read through them…oh my Lord!" She laughed and nodded.

"Completely agree. It would have been horrible!" We small talked until we got into class and of course, there was Jessica. From the front of the room she hollered across to me.

"Bella! You're pregnant!?" Everyone turned to look at me and I felt myself starting to panic a bit. It was easier to deal with in my head and with family…but now that part of my relationship with Tye is so close to the surface…and everyone is staring…

"Jess! That is so rude. You can't just ask someone that! Have some decency!" Angela snapped sternly. I realized I had been standing there opening and closing my mouth for the last minute and everyone had been waiting for a response.

"It's not rude, _Angela._ I read it in **this** magazine. So I'm asking if it's true!" She held up the magazine showing my bump and I, and I held the bridge of my nose, sitting down in my seat.

"Yes. I am." I said quietly. Angela sat beside me.

"Bella you don't owe them anything." She said with a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled to her and turned a less than pleased look at Jessica.

"I'm almost eleven weeks. And I had hoped to keep it to myself until I had at least completed the first trimester." Jessica looked smug and looked at the magazine again.

"Good job." She retorted and I just sat there, not sure what to say. If I lashed out, I'd lose my temper for sure and that wouldn't be a good thing. Thankfully that Eric guy stood up.

"Jess stop being a stone cold bitch. Have some respect." I gave him a pained smile and he winked to me.

"I got you're back baby."

"I do respect myself _Eric._ Which is why I'm not eighteen, alone and pregnant." That was when a few people started yelling at her, including Angela to my surprise, until the teacher called everyone to attention.

"That's enough! Jessica, go to the principle's office. I have never seen someone act so disrespectfully in my life. You can count on detention for the rest of the week." I just put my head down on my desk. I thought it would be painful. But not this painful. I felt Angela rubbing small circles on my back and felt a tear fall. I wouldn't show it though. I waited until I was composed to raise my head. I was met with comforting looks…not stares. Looks. I nodded to everyone.

"Thanks." I whispered and felt my voice betray me. Another few tears fell and I wiped them quickly. The teacher smiled to me.

"Alright everyone. Miss. Swan's business is her business whether it is in a magazine or not. Let's remember that alright? But I did like seeing so much loyalty for our new student. You've impressed me." She said with a smile and a wink to me. I smiled back and without another word on the subject, we started class. My next class went smoothly, a few people from my first class were also in my second and no one seemed ballsy enough to ask. By the time I reached the cafeteria for lunch the school had heard about Jessica's outburst and detentions, and no one that approached me dared to be anything but polite. Standing in the lunch line with Angela and Eric a few girls came up to me and told me how cute I looked with my little "bundle" as they put it and I was met with more than a few comforting smiles. I sighed and smiled back, just thankful the day was looking up.

"I think I'm going to sit with the Cullen's today…but I'm really not offended if you guys sit with the others." I told them with a smile. They nodded and we went our separate ways. As soon as I sat down with the Cullen's Alice scooted over right close to me and put her hand on my arm.

"Oh Bella, we heard. I'm so sorry." I smiled half heartedly to her and looked to the others, who all looked concerned.

"It's alright…it was bound to happen right?" She patted my hand and I sighed in comfort.

"The feels really nice." I whispered. Her and Rosalie both sat beside me and held my wrists, though it looked like we were talking and they were holding my hands. I closed my eyes at the contact.

"He's been burning up a bit more today I think from the stress. That feels incredible." Emmett laughed and shook his head.

"Never thought I'd see the day." We all laughed, knowing what he was referring to. A human girl, pregnant with a werewolf's baby, being comforted by vampires. It was truly quite comical. Just then Angela tossed her tray onto the table beside Edward and Jasper.

"I. Am. Never. Speaking to that bitch again." My eyes went wide in shock.

"Ang! What happened?" Alice let go of my one wrist and turned to Angela, while Rosalie kept hold of my other one, appearing comforting.

"Jess is a total wreck of a human being. Her and Lauren are over there talking about how immature you are and how your life is over…and that your career is over! It's sick. A few people just left and I didn't know what to do…so I came here." I looked to their table to see Eric and Tyler had left. Mike looked awkward but he was a total follower anyway…and a few of the other girls there looked like they had sided with Jessica. I shook my head and turned to Angela.

"I don't think you guys have ever met. Ang, this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, guys this is Angela." They all said hello and we maintained conversation through the rest of lunch about classes and random things, giving me a break from pregnancy talk. The rest of my day went by fine, no one saying anything but nice things. I was actually in a decent mood by the end. I stopped at the grocery store on my way home and ran into that Sam guy from the Res. Seeing him made my heart hurt…I miss Jacob so much. I pretended I didn't see him and paid for what I needed. As I was leaving the store however I ran into a few paps.

"Bella! You look so good! Are the rumours true? Are you pregnant? Who's the father?! Are you still with your boyfriend?" I tried to just walk to my car but they were making it almost impossible. I soon felt very warm arms around me and saw the paps moving aside for me.

"That is no way to treat a lady! Get out of here!" I felt very uncomfortable…and very vulnerable, but soon I was in my car. I turned to see Sam looking angry, shaking his head.

"The nerve of those people. Are you alright?" I nodded, looking at his hands. They were so warm. So warm it reminded me of him. I looked up to his face and saw his eyes on my stomach again.

"You have a good day." He told me with a curt nod and walked to his vehicle, leaving the parking lot. I took a shaky breath and closed my car door. I drove home a lot slower than usual, a few paps snapping pictures when I went into to house. I just wanted to crawl into a hole. Sam is a wolf. That much is certain. I would recognize that warmth anywhere. I raced upstairs and took a long, slightly cold shower to bring my temperature down and erase the feeling of his skin. I didn't allow myself to think anything more of it because I didn't want to upset myself further. I just made dinner, ate, half-assed small talk with my dad, and turned in early. Today was just too much for me and I was exhausted. I fell into a nightmare filled sleep, waking at 3am. I had thought I heard something and slowly made my way to my window. I thought I saw…but I wouldn't think it. I closed and locked my window and fell back to sleep, this time dreaming of a wolf in my yard, watching me sleep.

* * *

I sat on the couch in my pj bottoms and an oversized tee, eating a huge omelet and watching cartoons. It's Saturday morning and I just wanted some relaxation. Dad was gone to work all day and it was pouring rain…so I was content to be by myself. School had gone by not bad yesterday, everyone being just as nice and those that had nothing nice to say just ignored me, which I was fine with. I laughed a bit at the TV and put my empty plate down.

"Well baby, that was a five egg omelet. You going to let me eat like a normal teenage girl anytime soon?" It warmed my and I felt a humour in the action.

"Ooo! Think you're funny do you?" It warmed again and I laughed, rubbing my stomach. I watched another hour of TV before looking at the clock. 11am. I decided to at least shower...put on sweats…and then have lunch. I laughed at my appetite and put my plate in the sink. I went up to the bathroom, not bothering with grabbing clothes because I'm alone, stripped down and got into a decently warm shower. Too warm, and I'd overheat with the little man growing inside me. I had called Carlisle and told him I didn't want a CVS test done and we made a plan to meet on the twelve-week mark to see if we could get a heartbeat going. I was more than thrilled to actually be able to hear my little baby for once. Feeling him is unreal but I can't wait to hear his heart. I was daydreaming, so I spent a little longer than usual in the shower. Not that it mattered, I had no plan anyway. I turned the water off after about twenty-five minutes and sighed. I grabbed my towel and looked in the mirror. I wasn't smiling…but I didn't look completely depressed today. Interacting with my baby just makes me feel better about everything. The last two nights I've gotten horrible sleep…too many bad dreams. I missed Jacob so much I almost felt sick…but at the same time I forced him out of my mind. After all this time reaching out to him just to be ignored…I wasn't just hurt. I was angry. And I can't get angry. I shook the thought from my head and headed to my bedroom. I threw on a bra and underwear, a pair of grey track pants and a black tee and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and starting flipping through the guide for another few minutes.

"How is there nothing on?" I grumbled and felt I little flare in my stomach.

"I know right!" I said looking down to my bump. I warmed again softly in humour and I laughed. What a whack job I would look like to the average person. I saw my phone glow on the coffee table, I must have a missed alert. I took another bite of my apple and picked a Maury on the guide to watch.

"Who yo baby daddy!?" I said aloud and laughed at myself.

"Where is Jen when you need her?" I shook my head and grabbed my phone, lighting up the screen to see my messages. One from Jen, a Facebook notification…

And there plain as day, on my phone…

**One missed call: Jacob Black.**

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Read and Review!**


	7. Like The Sun

**Chapter Seven: Like The Sun**

* * *

**Bella POV**

I didn't think, I just moved. I raced upstairs, threw my sweatpants off, put a pair of jeans on and grabbed a zip sweater hanging on my doorknob on my way out. I ran back down the stairs, grabbed a pair of shoes, my purse and phone, and headed out the door. Before I knew it, I was driving. Where to? In the direction of the Res, more specifically, Jacob's. I could feel my baby warm menacingly at my emotions and I rubbed my stomach soothingly. It seemed that was the only act I had in me that was caring. I couldn't even process my thoughts so I just kept thinking about my little man and tried not to speed too much.

Of course it only took me about ten minutes to get into La Push, and another two to get to Jacob's. Sometimes I drive way too fast. I looked around through the wipers and the rain for any sign of movement in the house. But I saw him. He was leaving the back door, headed for the back yard. I didn't think twice. I got out of my truck, slamming the door shut behind me. As soon as I was close enough for him to hear me I spoke.

"So, what. You think that after ignoring me for over a month you can just call me like nothing happened?!" He spun around, clearly surprised to see me. He had changed so much…he was at least a foot and a half taller than me and he had cut all of his hair off. He stood there in a pair of jean shorts with no shirt on, his physique clearly a lot different. He had bulked up a lot. He just stood there, mouth open, watching me walk closer.

"What? In the midst of your makeover did you forget how to pick up a phone when I call? Too _sick_ to talk to me?!" He seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he was under at my words and shook his head, turning away.

"Go home Bella." I laughed without humour and ran to stand in his path.

"I don't think so. You called **me.** And I want to know why." He did his best not to look at me, eyes darting behind me to the woods. I tried to ignore it. I could feel my baby warming me and it was almost like fuel to keep going. After a few moments of silence I shook my head.

"Oh come on Jacob. What do you want from me? For the last five and a half weeks you ignore my phone calls. You ignore my texts. Your dad says you're too sick to come outside, yet here you are. Walking around half naked in the rain! And after over a month of acting like I don't even **exist** you call me?! What were you expecting!? Me to just be ok with this whole thing!?" He again, didn't even look at me. He just snickered and looked at our surroundings.

"I see. So you have nothing to say for yourself?" He laughed dryly this time.

"No I have one thing to say. _Go home Bella._" He then moved to walk around me but I wasn't having it.

"For fuck sakes would you **look at me!?**" I grabbed his arm and tried to spin him around. He finally looked at me but my eyes darted to his arm. His skin. It was on fire. I tore my hand away and backed up a few steps.

"Why bother?! You want to talk Bella? Alright, let's talk." He took another step towards me and I backed up one. I felt my baby recoil at the feeling of his skin too and I wrapped an arm protectively over him.

"I called because I saw you had gone public with that _thing_." My eyes darted up to meet his for the first time and I saw nothing but walls. He wasn't Jacob anymore. He was a monster. I couldn't find my voice to respond.

"You sit here and act all fucking innocent in the matter. Why don't you go home to your wolf!" I felt tears prick at my eyes but he probably couldn't tell because of the rain. It was then that I saw five other shirtless guys come up behind him. All just as bulky, all just as menacing. All wearing the same tattoos.

"Jake that's enough. Time to go." Sam told him and I closed my eyes. I was frozen in fear. Here I was…standing before six werewolves.

"No, Bella wants to fucking talk. Well Bella?! You talk to me about my mistakes. What about yours? Think you could hide that thing forever? Think you can just run out on the dad and corrupt this pack instead?!" My eyes lifted back to his in shock.

"Maybe if you weren't so loose you wouldn't be in this mess." He told me, looking right into my eyes. That's when I lost it. I felt my stomach flare and my joints respond. I pushed him as hard as I could. Of course he didn't budge. I wanted to recoil at the touch, but I felt the anger building inside of me.

"**How fucking dare you!** _Loose?! _You're calling me _loose?!_" I saw Sam try and get between us but I just kept talking.

"I dated Tye for over a fucking year before this happened! And you know _why_ this happened?! **Because he is one of you!**" Everyone paused but I felt myself still building up. I wanted to stop. I felt myself getting too worked up but I just couldn't bring myself to stop talking.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Jacob yelled.

"You fucking wolves and your disgusting habits! _Imprinting?!_" They all froze at my knowledge of their lifestyle.

"He was so angry that he didn't imprint on me and do you know what his solution was? To find another way to tie me to him forever. And you know what that bright idea was?! **To fucking rape me!" **I told him pushing him again. I felt the tears flowing freely now and saw Jacob's whole demeanor change. He was soft and caring…and Jake. He went to touch me and I screamed at him again.

"_Don't fucking touch me!" _I fell crying to the ground. I heard more motion above me and I just sat there with my head hung low.

"Jacob, she doesn't want you to touch her."

"We can't leave her out here in the rain Sam." Jacob said. I just held my stomach closer when I felt someone kneel beside me.

"Hey Bella, it's Sam. Remember me from the other day?" I didn't reply.

"Look, Bella. Jacob is right. We can't leave you out here in the rain. Would you please let me help you inside?" I finally looked up to meet his gaze and saw the same guy that helped me with the paps the other day. I didn't look anywhere but at him and after a few moments, nodded. He held out his hand for me to take and helped me up, taking me inside the house. I went and sat on Jacob's couch and felt more than awkward. All of them were standing there watching me and I felt very exposed. I closed my eyes to try and escape the reality that I had just told them my secret. I got too angry and so out of control…that I just spilled it. I shook my head and heard Jacob speak.

"Guys, can I have a moment?" My eyes shot open to look at him and he looked just as broken down.

"I don't know Jake…I-"

"It's fine." I said, cutting off Sam. He looked to me and thought for a moment, but nodded anyway.

"You keep yourself in check Jake. Or you'll answer to me." Sam told him and Jake nodded. I watched as they all went back outside and Jacob and I were left alone in the living room. Jacob just stood there unsure.

"Can…I sit down?" I didn't look at him.

"It's your house." He sighed and sat on the couch, leaving a space. I just held my stomach and looked straight ahead.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me out there…I didn't mean any of that I just got so upset and angry with myself for ignoring you and I took it out on you. I was way out of line…" I chanced a look at him and saw the tears in his eyes. He seemed to take this act as a sign to continue.

"Bella I would do anything for you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you…and I would stay away from you if I thought it would keep you safe." I looked to his eyes and saw regret.

"I hated it…I hated being away from you. But I also knew that I wasn't good for you Bella. I am what I am…and once I made the transformation I knew what you had growing inside you…and I just thought…"

"What you…knew my baby was different?" He nodded, perking up at my voice.

"Yea…Sam and Paul could smell it at the party. Once I made the transformation I realized the warmth from the fetus…and then Sam approached me about it. It all kind of clicked for me." I nodded. We were silent for a moment until I heard him sniffle. I looked to him and saw his head hung, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Jake… please don't cry…" I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know if I could touch him. The warm skin…when I didn't touch him he was Jacob. If I did…he became a wolf.

"I can't handle…what he did to you Bella." I paused. He wasn't crying for himself…he was crying for me. As I looked into his deep brown eyes I saw the good and I saw what he was. He was Jacob. He wasn't as scary as I was creating him to be…he was my Jacob. I felt my defense falling. For the first time since coming here…I felt myself crying for the right reasons. I felt myself crying for what had happened to me…and with someone that knows the truth. I felt warm arms circling me and I froze for a minute until I heard his voice.

"Shh…Bells I'm right here. Just relax…let it out." I melted into his warm body easily once I reminded myself that this was Jacob, not Tye. I leaned into his chest and cried. A lot. I cried until I had nothing left…and he never once let go.

* * *

Before I knew it, my growling stomach was waking me. I looked around groggily and felt warm. I jumped away and saw Jacob laying there, sleeping like an angel. We had fallen asleep leaning against the corner of the couch, me against his chest. Once I realized where I was and whom I was with, I made myself lean back into him. I eased into it, the warmth unsettling. But when he stirred and whispered my name in his sleep it became easy. I settled back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, breathing deeply. I sighed. After the last month I didn't think I'd ever see him again. I thought…I thought he didn't want me anymore. And then our fight…I shook my head at the memory. Stupid wolf tempers. It had gotten the better of us. I started tracing a small circle on his chest and heard him sigh in his sleep. I couldn't help but smile. All the hard feelings I had been feeling toward Jacob had somehow disappeared, though I'm not sure if that happened during my half an hour of crying, or our nap. I looked out the window and saw the sun shining. The rain had stopped finally…and I knew it was time to wake up. I turned my head to look at Jacob and smiled. He was already looking at me.

"Hey beautiful. Did you sleep well?" He asked me and I smiled, closing my eyes. Images of the last night I saw him flashed through my mind, he really did make me smile. He kissed my hair and held me a bit tighter.

"I missed you so much." I whispered, knowing he would hear. He nuzzled my hair with his nose and kissed my head again.

"I missed you too Bells. I'm so sorry." We lay there for another moment until my stomach growled again. He chuckled and started sitting up, forcing me up as well.

"Sounds like someone is hungry." I laughed and pointed to my stomach.

"It's my little man." His eyes went wide.

"You know the sex?!" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Not yet, just a hunch." He smiled for a moment, until it slipped off his face. He looked from my stomach, up to my eyes and sighed.

"So…a wolf huh?" I sighed too. After a moment I nodded.

"I suppose so." He nodded as well.

"Bella, I meant what I said before. I will not make you go through this alone. From here on out…I will always be here. I won't ever leave you alone like this again." I smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek.

"Anytime, day or night. I don't care if all you want is ice cream and it's 3am. I will be there for you." I saw the good in his eyes and threw myself into his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. He hugged me close and I sighed at the scent of him. Very woodsy…I like it. After a few moments he stood up and due to his strength, I went with him. I laughed and demanded he put me down. Of course he refused, picking me up newlywed style and walked outside with me.

"Let's go to Emily's. There will be food there for sure." I remembered Emily from the party; she was Sam's fiancé. That would mean…

"Jake wait. I…I don't know if I want to be around all of them yet." He stopped and put me on my feet, scooping up my hands.

"We can go wherever you want Bells. You tell me what you'd like to do." I smiled softly.

"Well if you want to hang out…I think our dads are at my house right now? I could cook?" He grinned and nodded.

"Hell yea! I missed your cooking." I laughed and shook my head at him. He ran back into the house and within the minute came back out wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. We got into my truck and he immediately scooped my right hand up into his. I found myself welcoming this. As I pulled onto the road I found myself smiling at the heat…because this heat wasn't like fire. This heat was like the sun. It was warm and comforting. I smiled to him and he gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head, holding his hand tighter. We soon pulled up to my house and sure enough, Billy's truck was in the driveway. We got out of the truck and headed inside, Jake's hand never leaving my own.

"Hey Bells, did you want to order out for - Jake! It's been a while!" My dad said coming out of the living room. Jacob shook my dad's hand and put on a sad smile.

"Yea…" Came his unsure reply. My dad shook his head smiling.

"Feeling better now?" He asked with a wink and Jake realized my dad knew. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yea. Much better." My dad winked at me and we went into the living room. Billy gave Jake a knowing look and Jacob just shook his head. There was something they weren't saying…but I wouldn't pry if it meant I got to keep Jacob. We sat on the couch, Jake still holding my hand, and my dad spoke.

"As I was saying, Bells did you want us to order out? Or go for dinner? I assume you've been down at the Res all day…" He trailed off and I saw Billy give me a curious look. I was silent for a moment and Jake spoke.

"Yea, I called Bella today and she came down for a visit." Billy seemed surprised at this, but took it as a good answer. I was thankful Jake left out the other stuff. It would be hard to explain without my flip out. I shrugged.

"Well I don't mind either way. I can cook…we can grab food…whatever you'd like." My dad nodded.

"Well how about we order? What are you feeling Bells?" I thought for a moment.

"Well…I'm feeling like Chinese. And little man wants burgers. So…going to have to go with burgers." The guys laughed and Jake looked to my stomach.

"Cravings started?" He asked and I nodded. He smiled sadly and looked to my stomach again and I turned back to the men.

"Burgers it is! How about Manny's?" I nodded to my dad, getting up to grab some paper. I felt resistance on my hand when I got up, Jake not wanting me to leave. I smiled to him though and he reluctantly let my hand go. I came back and started writing my order down.

"Ok…and you three?" One by one they all gave me their orders and I wrote them down.

"We can go grab them Bells, you look a bit…tired." My dad told me and I saw the look he was giving me. I felt my cheeks tint.

"Yea…we got caught in the rain." My dad just smiled and Billy chuckled at us. I got up and looked in the mirror, finally noticing my reflection. My makeup was smudged and my hair was frizzed and curling from the rain. I laughed at my reflection and turned to the others.

"Yea…I can't go out and get photographed like this." They chuckled and my dad stood up.

"Come on Billy, let's take a ride on the expensive side." I laughed and threw my dad my keys.

"It's not outrageous dad." He stuck his tongue out and he and Billy went out the door, taking the list. I turned to face Jacob and saw that he was right in front of me.

"Jesus…you're sneaky!" He didn't smile, just placed his hands over my bump.

"I haven't seen you since…" I nodded.

"Yea, I'm showing now." He nodded.

"It's not as warm to me now." He whispered. I smiled.

"Yea but he seems to like you." Jake gave me a weird look. I smiled.

"I can communicate with him. He can feel my emotions and heats up to tell me what he thinks. He can sense you…you make him feel comfortable." Jacob looked into my eyes and smiled. Something was there…but he didn't break the silence. I felt my body starting to glow warm and I realized I was feeling happier than I have in a long while. Baby could tell.

"Can I ask you a question?" He nodded, still holding my bump with interest.

"Why did you ignore me for so long?" His eyes met mine again and he sighed, dropping his hands. He paced around the living room for a minute until he spoke.

"I just…at first I thought I was sick and I wanted to keep you from catching it…and then I realized what was happening to me… and I didn't want to hurt you. Wolves are so unpredictable Bells and I just…I wanted to protect you. But it was so hard to stay away and I thought if I didn't take your calls…it would be easier. But then I realized that your baby is…like me. And I got angry." I looked at him curiously, holding my baby.

"Why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Because Bella…that means you've already been infected by us."

"Jacob this baby is not an infection." I told him sternly. He held up his hands in surrender.

"I know…I know Bells I just mean that…I know what someone like me is capable of. I thought I had to protect you from me and someone like me has already had you…" We fell silent and he looked into my eyes. There was intensity…and a pull…and it all fell flat. It was like… a wall between us. His eyes went soft and vulnerable.

"You said he didn't…I mean… he hasn't imprinted…on you?" I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. I watched the hope in his eyes and I slowly shook my head.

"No…he didn't." Jake nodded and took me in a hug instantly. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him as close as I could.

"Good." He whispered into my hair. "Because I'm never letting him get near you again." I felt his arms tighten around me and I welcomed the embrace. I felt so safe and cared for…even through the warm I felt like this was a happy place. We stood there for a moment until I pulled back. He reluctantly let me go and I smiled up at him.

"I should go shower before they get back…" He grabbed a piece of my hair and smelled it.

"Yea. You smell like a dog Bells." I laughed loudly and it brought a bright smile to his face.

"Speak for yourself." I told him with a wink. He followed me upstairs and sat in my room while I hopped into the shower. I took a luke warm shower, the warmth not the same as Jacob. It only took me a few minutes and I got out to dry off, throwing on the grey sweat pants and red tee that I had brought it with me. I went into my bedroom to see Jacob sitting on my bed, looking at my music book. I laughed.

"Find anything interesting?" He looked up to me with sad eyes and instantly I knew.

"The Good Kind?" He asked quietly and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again he was getting up for my guitar and handed it to me.

"Can I hear it?" I looked to my guitar shocked.

"Jake…I was really upset when I wrote that…I-" but he cut me off.

"Bells, it's ok. I want to hear it." I sighed and sat on my bed, looking at the song. I felt horrible. How could I do this to him? He sat on the foot of my bed waiting patiently and I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. I nodded once and began playing softly, unable to look at him.

_Do you want to run away together? / I would say it was your best line ever / Too bad I fell for it / And I walked alone / Waiting for you to come along / Take my tortured heart by the hand / And write me off_

_Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind_

_You forced me to become strong / When I just craved being weak / And you think you know / And I would like to think so / But do you know that when you go / I fall apart_

_Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind_

_I'm tired of hiding / Behind these lying eyes / I'm tired of this smile / That even I don't recognize_

_Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind / Do you know I cry / Do you know I die / Do you know I cry / And it's not the good kind / No you're not the good kind / Good kind / No you're not the good kind / Good kind / No you're not the good kind_

When I was finished I sat there, looking at my guitar. I never wanted to hurt someone that cared about me…I just thought he had stopped. Before I knew it, he was taking my guitar out of my hands and pulled me close.

"Bella. I am so sorry…" I shook my head and tried to tell him it was ok but he placed a finger on my lips.

"No Bella. What I did…was wrong. I know I thought it was for the best but I shouldn't have ignored you. I didn't know…everything you were going through and had I, I never would have just disappeared. I can't imagine…how you felt." We were silent for a moment.

"You just…make me feel better Jake." He looked to my face curiously.

"You make me feel…safe and happy. I can't help but feel better around you and when you aren't there…it's so hard." I whispered and he took my face in his hands, kissing my forehead.

"I will never leave you again. I'll be here until you send me away." I nodded and he gave me another hug. Not that I minded…I could feel those feelings creeping back up again and I knew I'd have to force them down, but that was ok. One day…I'd be better. And maybe one day…things will be easier.

* * *

We watched the game with our dads while we ate our burgers. Jake of course downed three massive burgers and a large fry. I shook my head at him and laughed.

"Garbage disposal." He grinned at me and my dad chuckled.

"You packed a punch too Bells." I laughed and patted my bump.

"Well yea. I have a mini Jake growing inside of me." Our dads laughed but Jake just put a hand on my stomach. He has been doing so all night…I think it kind of freaks him out that there is wolf blood inside me. I was just happy to have him back.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

I watched as Bella spoke to our dads and watched TV… I couldn't believe that so much has changed in the last month. Here Bella is, beautiful as ever. Baby belly showing now, a wolf growing inside of her. Raped and tormented by a future dead man. And here I am…a wolf myself. Listening to Bella's song…tore me apart. I hurt her…while trying not to. Though I can't act completely innocent in this.

Once I turned into a wolf Sam went through the basics with me. Temper, phasing, etc. He explained the necessity of keeping us a secret and told me about imprinting. Of course, my mind went to Bella…but he warned me not to get involved with her because of her relationship with another wolf. We had a heart to heart a few nights into my change and when I told him how upset I always felt around Bella he told me I could probably sense the "other wolf in the room". He was concerned that I would hurt Bella if I lost control around the fetus. Of course I didn't want to hurt Bella…but it was also really hard to get over the fact that she'd already been in a relationship with another werewolf. I felt…jealous. I know I should have gotten over it and contacted Bella but I was so stubborn. And as days turned into weeks…I just got angrier. I felt like I lost my chance with her…not that I ever had a chance…but I know she felt it too that night on the beach. I know that given the chance…Bella could fall for me. I can see it in her eyes when she looks at me even now. It's there…but it's like there is a wall between us. Then when we were in front of each other today for the frist time…I didn't imprint. Everything I feel just kind of…doesn't connect.

When Bella told me I comfort the baby with my presence I felt almost…elated. I know it's not my concern…and I know it's not my baby to care for. But I refused to let Bella do this alone. And when she said the baby was responding to me…I felt a sense of pride. I felt it again when she said there was a mini Jake growing inside her. I know what she meant of course…but I found my feelings flaring at the thought of one day…having a life with Bella. Making her mine and having a home and a family.

She sat there, absentmindedly rubbing her bump and I tossed my arm around her, pulling her into my side. She smiled up at me and I almost melted. Waking up to her this afternoon…was like heaven. I thought I was dreaming at first because it was too good to be true. I feel like I've gone through Bella withdrawal and I need my fix. I found myself not wanting to let her go or let her leave…I just wanted to be close to her. She turned back to watch the TV and I did the same, though not thinking of what we were watching. The only thing on my mind was the girl sitting beside me…and how I was still madly and hopelessly in love with her.

* * *

**There you go guys! Enjoy!**

**Songs: The Good Kind – The Wreckers.**


	8. Revenge

**Thank you all for your kind reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Revenge**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"You don't _need_ to leave. I can tell you right now there's no heartbeat yet." He told me and I playfully swatted him. We were standing in his shed, I had been keeping him company while he worked on the Rabbit. It was running well but there were a few upgrades he had decided to make. The rest of the pack had shown up five minutes ago, giving me respectful nods and 'hello's.

"Jacob Black! Don't take away the surprise!" He laughed, dodging another swat while the guys all chuckled at our antics.

"I gotta say Swan, life is a lot less annoying now that Jake gets to see you." I looked to the one that had spoken curiously.

"Oh yea?" He nodded.

"I wasn't annoying Embry." Jake said flatly and I just laughed, looking to Embry to continue.

"Yes you were! 'I miss Bella, guys I want to see Bella, maybe we could swing by and check on Bella, I don't want her to call me anymore…I wish Bella would call.' Every. Day." I smiled and looked to Jacob to see a mild blush forming on his russet skin.

"Are you blushing?!" I asked in a teasing manner. I made a small drum roll on his chest and could feel the once revolting, now inviting warmth through his shirt. He rolled his eyes, tucking me under his arm in a headlock as he chuckled, ending with his arm around my shoulders. Part of me wanted to revel in the contact, the other part of me wanted to force those feelings down. Neither part minded the closeness though to be honest. I grinned up at him and he kissed my hair, like usual.

"Alright, enough story time. Good luck at the doctor's." I nodded, not really wanting to leave.

"Well you already spoiled the surprise." I told him feigning annoyance.

"What surprise?" Another boy asked. I wasn't sure of his name though.

"Well, tomorrow I am twelve weeks and we are trying to see if we can get a heartbeat out of the little one. He's being stubborn though. And Jake told me he can't hear a heartbeat…so now, I have nothing to look forward to." I said, sticking my tongue out at Jake, who chuckled.

"You're baby doesn't have a heartbeat?!" I laughed at the guy and Jake did too.

"Jared, it's not like that." I smiled, so this was Jared.

"It's normal for a baby to not have a heartbeat until 11-13 weeks. There needs to be a heartbeat within the next week though." I told him and he nodded, clearly still nervous.

"Jared, really. It's alright." I told him and he nodded with a silly smile on his face.

"You see Dr. Cullen, right?" Sam asked and I nodded. A few of the guys looked at me funny but I shook my head.

"He's a great doctor and he's very understanding of my situation and symptoms. And he lets me have my appointments in his home so I can have my privacy." They seemed fairly impressed.

"That's true…it's still weird that a vampire is helping a werewolf baby." Embry said with humour. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea…I thought so too at first." I told him. Jake scooped up my hand and started leading me out of the shed to my truck.

"You guys can bug Bella later." Jacob said and I laughed, waving goodbye. He walked me to my truck and I turned to him as he opened my door for me.

"I missed this Jake." I said and his face turned soft, fixing a rogue piece of my hair flying in the wind.

"I missed this too Bells." I smiled to him as his hand lingered in my hair and I sighed.

"So are you coming over tomorrow with your dad?" I knew I sounded far too hopeful for my own good. He smiled, nodding.

"Bella…for the third time…I will be there." He said with a beautiful smile on his face. I sighed, fiddling with my hands until he took them in his own, warm hands.

"Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere." I looked up into his eyes…that same pull…that same wall, though I saw nothing but honesty.

"I know…" He smiled, pulling me in for a hug. I felt like it was just what I needed to seal the deal. I pulled back feeling a bit better and we said our goodbyes, him waving as I pulled out of the driveway, on my way to see Dr. Cullen.

* * *

"Well Bella, let's see." I lay on the hospital bed inside the Cullen home as Carlisle put the jelly on my growing stomach.

"Hmm…twelve weeks and still no heartbeat." I nodded.

"Yea…I was hanging out with Jacob Black earlier…he said he didn't hear anything." Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm sure it isn't an issue so far, so long as it develops by next Monday." He wiped the jelly off my stomach and gave me a smile as I put my shirt down and sat up.

"So Bella. How are you?" I gave him an odd smile and nodded.

"I'm good…and you?" He chuckled and nodded as well.

"I'm well. I suppose what I mean is, how are you doing mentally, emotionally. I understand you're hanging out with the Quileute pack?" I nodded and smiled.

"Yea…Jacob Black and I have been good friends all our lives. He phased about a month and a half ago…we just reconnected now that he's well enough to see me." Carlisle smiled.

"And do you feel comfortable around the wolves?" I began to defend them but he held his hand up with a comforting smile.

"No, no, Bella. Because of your relationship with your ex-boyfriend. How are you around the wolves?" My face twisted into realization and I shrugged.

"Well…it was a bit overwhelming at first. I mean…the warmth is…" I shuddered. "But…Jake's warmth actually makes me feel…comfortable. The baby is more content around him too." He smiled and nodded to my stomach.

"The 'Little Man'?" He asked and I grinned.

"Hey, I'm not wrong!" He chuckled.

"I was going to ask if your connection to the baby noticed anything different around the wolves. It likes Jacob Black you said?" I nodded.

"Yea…Jake likes to put his hand on my stomach…I think it freaks him out that I have a baby with the wolf gene growing inside me… but the baby warms to his touch. I don't know if he can sense Jacob…the wolf I mean. If he can feel the warmth or realize that someone like him is close…or if it's my own contentment from being around Jake. But the baby really enjoys being around him." Carlisle smiled.

"Well then I would suggest spending as much time as you can with him. Anything to keep the baby content and relaxed. Yourself as well, just don't put yourself in a situation you aren't comfortable with. You can't bare the stress." I nodded and took a deep breath.

"I hang out with vampires and werewolves doc. I don't think it could get more stressful than that." He chuckled and nodded.

"Well I suppose not." I sighed.

"It's hard…I mean…Jake knows the truth now. We got into an argument the day I confronted him, which was about a week ago. And it slipped out…and the rest of the pack knows too. My friend from back home, Jen, knows…but other than them and your family…I've kept it hush hush." He nodded.

"And you wouldn't be interested in telling your parents?" I shook my head, looking at my hands.

"I just don't want to hurt them." He sighed but nodded.

"I can understand that. I just don't want to see you suffer in silence." I nodded.

"I know…but I can talk to Jen or Jake…and I know I can talk to you. For now, that's enough. One day…I'll tell my mom and dad I just…I don't want the stress of putting that look on their face…you know?" He smiled gently and nodded.

"I know. Maybe…if you ever feel like talking, approach Rosalie. I know she'd be willing to listen." I gave him a curious look but didn't question the offer. I simply nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Carlisle. I really owe you one for all of this." He shook his head.

"Nonsense. You're raising a wolf baby, Bella! I would say that's a great enough feat that warrants all the help you can get." I laughed and nodded, rubbing my belly.

"He sure does eat a lot." Carlisle chuckled.

"And I would say you could stand to put on a bit more weight given the specifics of this pregnancy. Don't be afraid of upping your calorie intake. With the wolf blood coursing through both you and the baby you will both burn more calories." I nodded with a laugh.

"Best. Advice. Ever." He laughed too and helped me off the table.

"You know I spoke to Billy Black about the sedatives…how do you feel about that?" I shrugged.

"I don't mind it…I mean…if it keeps us safe then it's fine by me." He smiled.

"Alright Bella I would like to see you again next Monday, at the thirteen week point. We need a heartbeat and we won't take no for an answer." He told me with a wink and I grinned, patting the baby.

"I'm not too worried. He's just being stubborn." He smiled, handed me a few needles filled with sedative and we said our goodbyes. As I was heading to the front door, Emmett stopped me with a reassuring smile and slipped a piece of paper into my hands.

"It's from Rosalie…she's out but she wanted you to have this." I looked down at the paper and saw a phone number scrawled out in perfect writing. It must be her cell number. I looked back up to him and saw a hint of hurt in his eyes and I smiled supportively.

"Thanks Emmett." With that, I made my way home to make dinner for my dad and Skype with Jen.

* * *

"Soooooo?!" I laughed. Jake and I had been photographed together again the other day when we went to get subs for lunch.

"Oh you hush." I told her with a laugh. "He picked me up at school for lunch." She gave me a look.

"Oh please Bella. He is gorgeous. Not to mention he _does not_ look sixteen." I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks and she squealed.

"_**I knew it! **_Spill it Swan." I just laughed.

"There's nothing to tell Jen." I told her as I sat at the table, relaxing while the chicken cooked in the oven. "Yes, he's gorgeous. Yes, he's my type. Yes, I'm the happiest I've been in a long time when I'm around him…but he's been my best friend since I was in diapers. He's always been there…he's always been my Jacob. With everything I'm going through…how could I even think about something like that…you know? How could I put either of us in that position when I'm a fucking mess." She gave me a sad smile, nodding.

"Did you…I mean… does he…" I nodded with a sigh.

"He knows the truth. I don't know why I thought I could keep it from him. I mean…I didn't mean to tell him. It kind of flew out of my mouth when we were arguing but…I couldn't imagine him not knowing." I told her, propping my chin up on my hand.

"How did he take it?" At that, I laughed without humour.

"Well he's livid…of course. I think he's having a hard time coming to terms with it, which I understand. I mean…if this happened to you? I don't know what I would do. And I think that's kind of how it is for him. He touches my stomach all the time…just kind of…stunned. Like he can't believe I'm pregnant for one…and that it's a product of…that." I said with a wince, not able to use the word so lightly. She nodded, scratching her forehead and adjusting her glasses, which was odd because normally, she wore contacts.

"And is he being supportive though?" I nodded.

"Very." I replied. "He even made the 'I don't care if it's 3am and all you need is ice cream' offer." She laughed.

"Awww! Bella that's adorable!" I smiled thoughtfully.

"Yea…it really is." She sighed.

"I'm glad you have someone there that loves you B. I was so worried when you left after seeing the way our 'friends' treated you. I didn't want you to feel alone there with so much going on." I wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I love you, Jen. And I miss you…like crazy." She pushed back her own tears and sighed.

"I love and miss you too, Bella. When are you done school again?" I looked to the calendar on the wall.

"June 27th I graduate." She nodded, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'll have to come visit when we are both done. What's today?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"June 2nd! What have you become without me?!" She laughed and shrugged.

"I've been preoccupied I suppose." I gave her a look. I knew something was off.

"What?" She questioned and I shook my head.

"I know you, Jen. Spill it." She sighed and with no warning, she started sobbing.

"Hey! Jen…sweetheart what's the matter?" She shook her head, trying to compose herself.

"Ryan l-left me!" I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head.

"No! What happened?! I thought you two were both so happy?!" She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes, tears still streaming.

"We were until Sam dug her claws into him!" I gasped and slapped both hands down beside my computer.

"NO WAY!" I yelled and she nodded.

"I know! I can't fucking believe it… she just… that fucking slut. I swear to God she isn't happy unless she's sabotaging someone's life." I shook my head, letting her vent.

"I mean…we had it so good. He was right there… right where I wanted us to be. And she just fucking weaseled her way in and took him. She thinks she's so fucking great now that she's trying to pursue this _acting_ career." I shook my head to clear it before laughing out loud.

"No way." She nodded.

"I know. She would bitch and complain about you and how you're greedy for wanting so much and that you're just some trend that will die off. And here she is, wanting her fifteen minutes of fame. Parading around like she's some hot shot because she got this bit as an extra in a movie with about two thousand other people in a concert scene. She _even_ said you rhyme her name with things in your songs because you adore her as a friend...talk about self-righteous. Called you psycho. She's lost it man." I laughed dryly at what Jen had told me.

"And the sad part is that…I knew she was a lot of things. But I never thought she was _that girl. _You know? I thought she was my friend… I guess I should have known when she turned on you so easily…but I never saw it coming." She shrugged and I sighed.

"After all the times we defended her…you know? People calling her horrible names because she's been with a number of guys…and we always stuck up for her. Boosted her back up. And this is how she repays you." I shook my head and Jen snorted.

"Yea well I guess that's why she wasn't best known for being a 'good friend'." I laughed and nodded.

"Aww Sweetie…you can do better. If that's the type of guy he turned out to be…do you really want to waste time on him?" She shook her head.

"No…I suppose not." I nodded.

"Exactly. If he is into someone like her…that could stab her friend in the back…who knows what could have happened, right? It's better you know." She nodded, wiping the last of her tears away.

"I just want to scream at her. Tell her exactly what I think of her. Fucking shout it from the rooftops!" I laughed.

"NO! No. Don't do anything. In the heat of it you'll do or say something you regret and I don't want you to stoop to her level." She sighed.

"I know but…I'm just so _angry_." I nodded and got an idea.

"Tell you what. You leave it to me." I told her and she gave me a look, her mood changing instantly.

"I know that look Bella Swan… what are you thinking?!" I grinned and pointed to my temple.

"I have something brewing. I'll let you know." She laughed genuinely and smiled to me.

"God I am so lucky to have you as my best friend B. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." I smiled.

"I feel the same way Jen. Time of my life." She sniffled and returned my smile.

"Time of my life.

* * *

That night I sat in the living room with my dad as he watched TV. I was working in my songbook thinking about my conversation with Jen earlier.

"Whatcha working on Bells?" I looked up and sighed.

"Well…I was Skyping with Jen earlier. Remember that girl Sam we used to hang out with?" He looked thoughtful for a moment but soon nodded.

"Right, right. What about her?" I shook my head, Jen's anger rubbing off on me.

"She stole Jen's boyfriend right from under her nose." His eyes went wide and he scoffed.

"_Sam_ stole _Jen's_ boyfriend?" I knew what he meant. Not only was Jen much prettier, she was also ten times more beautiful inside – where it counted.

"I know, right? Jen's a total mess. She's really upset about the whole thing and I decided to write her a little pick-me-up." I told him with a devious grin and he chuckled.

"Now Bella. Don't get all caught up in drama that don't belong to you." I cleared my throat and shrugged.

"Well yea…but Sam also said that I'm greedy for wanting a music career." He gave me a narrow look.

"Say what now?" I nodded.

"Said I was a trend and I'd die down. But she's onto this acting thing and now she's treating people like total shit." He gave me a look at my language but shook it off, knowing I had a hard time controlling my "inner wolf".

"I see." I nodded.

"Uhhhh-huh." I replied. We were silent for a few moments until he cleared his throat.

"So…well…whatcha got so far?" I laughed at his changed opinion and shrugged, looking to my songbook.

"Well not a lot. I wrote down a few pieces of our conversation. I was thinking something like…scolding her. Like a child. Considering that's how she's acting." He chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"If the shoe fits?" I laughed and nodded.

"Exactly. It's more for Jen than an album…so I don't really mind not censoring like I usually do." He laughed loudly at that.

"You censor?" I mocked offense at what he said.

"Hey now! I don't use _names!_" He chuckled and shook his head.

"What it comes to revenge Bells, I wouldn't want to mess with you." I grinned and it clicked. I bolted to my room, of course, yelling goodnight to my dad who just laughed at me. I had the _best_ song idea. Jen would love it.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

After Bella had left I had to face the guys. Bugging me about the closeness and whatnot.

"Not only that, but…" Embry said pulling something out of his backpack. "This is just _adorable_." He said and I took the magazine he held out to me. There was a small article about Bella and I, out for lunch just a few days ago.

"'_Bella's new beau and her, out for a lunch date. The studly young man picked Bella Swan up from her high school on Tuesday afternoon to take her out for a little lunch date in the quant little town of Forks, Washington, where Swan is currently living with her father. The two looked very cozy in the diner, enjoying each other's company. Now, the question on everyone's mind? Who is he, and what does he think of Bella's baby bundle of joy?'_ Seriously? People buy this crap?" I asked, reading the blurb aloud. Embry and the other guys chuckled and Paul took the magazine shaking his head.

"Pffft. _Studly_." He snorted and I rose to my full height, which was about 6'5.

"Well…they got me there." I told them and they laughed.

"Now Jake…just…" I cut Sam off before he could continue by holding up my hand.

"I know, Sam. I wouldn't dream of it…" After the looks the guys gave me I corrected myself.

"At least not right now. Not while Bella is dealing with so much crap. I mean… I couldn't imagine being her…you know?" The guys nodded, some sighed.

"It sure is a lot to take in." Jared said and I sat down on the stool Bella had been on.

"How do you feel about the whole thing?" Paul asked as he handed the magazine back to Embry who bagged it. I shrugged.

"I'm angry. Angrier than I think I've ever been. For someone with _our strength_. You know? Someone like _us_. To over power a girl Bella's size and hurt her like that… I just…" I had to stop talking because I started to shake more than I could handle, my wolf clawing under my skin, ready to hunt down this fucking asshole. I took a breath, pushing my wolf down.

"The baby is still an adjustment too. It likes me, eh?" I told them more calmly and Sam gave me a curious look. I shrugged.

"Bella said she could communicate with the baby. It's warm… like us. And it has heightened senses while inside her and it can feel her emotional state. She gets angry, the baby gets angry. She's sad, it's sad. But she said when I'm around or I touch her stomach… the baby kind of…glows she said. Like… it heats up happily. She said I make it feel content and safe." Sam looked thoughtful at this.

"That's so cool! So if I told it a joke…would it think I was funny?" I laughed…a lot.

"Jared. It can't hear you right now. Bella said that's not for a bit yet…it feels through her and contact. It has a heart and a brain…so it has some sensory abilities and she thinks it can sense that I'm a wolf too." Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times curiously.

"Do you think…I mean…that's tough." We all stayed silent to let our Alpha find his train of thought.

"The baby is more active than I thought it would be. I mean…normal pregnancies don't work that way. Jake you said you… I mean we will all see this conversation later anyway so we may as well have it out in the open but…you said you didn't imprint on Bella, right?" I dropped my gaze and slowly shook my head. I really didn't want to be reminded. I could feel the pack's eyes on me…they knew of my fears. That one day Bella would be ready and maybe…maybe she'd love me too…that way. And that maybe she'd want to give it a try…only to have me imprint on someone else and crush her. The thought of it made me sick. Ever since I was little and I would put mud in her hair I always thought…this is it. This is all I need. Just Bella. Not imprinting on her when I looked into her eyes one week ago…it was one of the worst days of my life.

"I don't know Jake…there isn't a lot of literature on this stuff. I suppose I could look anyway but…what did you say it felt like again?" I sighed, not looking up.

"When I look at her it just…there's something there. That gut feeling. But it's like there's a wall between us. It's there but it's not. Everything just kind of…falls flat." I finally looked up to the guys and they all looked just as curious.

"It's really hard to say man…but maybe…it has something to do with the baby." Sam said and I felt a glimmer of hope deep in my gut.

"What do you mean?" He sat down on a workbench and shrugged.

"I'm not saying anything. But what if…caring another wolf's baby prevented the imprint?" I stood up, feeling my wolf clawing at my skin again.

"Sam. What do you _mean_." I demanded…as much as a second could demand from his Alpha. He held his hand up and Embry put a hand on my shoulder.

"What I mean, Jacob, is that maybe there's still hope." We all stayed silent for a moment and I felt his words settling into my skin…deep into my skin. Soothing my wolf.

"Imprinting isn't supposed to hurt either party. And if you imprinted on Bella while she was carrying the child of another wolf…it would hurt all involved. Maybe… maybe that's the catch? I mean… I see the chemistry there. I see the way you two look at each other. Can't say I don't see that look every time Emily looks at me." He told me with sincerity and I melted back onto the stool.

"You mean…there's…hope?" He held his hands up once more.

"Don't hold me to this Jacob. I'm not saying you will. But I'm saying…maybe."

* * *

I sat with Bella in the living room as our dad's left in Bella's truck to get fish and chips takeout from a diner in La Push. Bella had felt bad for not thinking of it sooner but…the 'Little Man' wants what he wants! She dangled her Jeep's keys in front of Charlie and he melted though, earning a chuckle from both my dad and myself.

Like always…I'm fixated on her bump. She laughs every time but I can feel the contentment oozing off her like the baby can.

"Did you see the magazine ad from the other day?" I asked her casually. She laughed softly and shook her head.

"No, I haven't see it but Jen told me about it last night. Why…have you?" She asked and I nodded with a chuckle.

"Yea I stole it from Embry who keeps shoving it in my face." I reached to the side of the couch, grabbed the magazine from my backpack and gave it to her, already opened and folded to the right page. She looked at the picture and read the blurb quietly and burst out laughing.

"_STUDLY!_" I growled playfully at her and she shook her head sobering.

"Come on that's _funny_." She said and I couldn't help but smile at how happy she seemed.

"Well I am pretty good looking." I told her and she pushed my side…though I didn't budge.

"Yea, yea. The wolf is studly, Jacob. You're just…cute." She said and my mouth fell open looking at her.

"_Cute?!_ Who are you calling **cute?" **She laughed even harder at this as I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Aww…I'm sorry. You're not cute. You're devilishly handsome. A total babe." She said leaning against my shoulder putting on an innocent face. I looked into her eyes and couldn't even fake it. I broke into a grin and nodded, tossing my arm around her shoulders.

"That's better." She giggled and settled into my side. I absentmindedly drew circles over the baby and felt it warm just a bit under my touch. I put my head on hers and sighed.

"This is nice Bells." She nodded into my shoulder giving me a content 'mmhm'. We sat there for a minute or two until her cell phone rang. I handed it to her from the table and she answered it.

"Hey Jen, what's up?"

"_B…can we talk?" _ I heard the sad reply from the other side and Bella's face dropped.

"Of course! One second. I'll be right on." She hung up her cell phone and gave me a sad look as she pulled her laptop off of the side table and put it on the coffee table in front of us.

"Do you mind? Jen is really upset. Our ex-friend just stole her boyfriend." I shook my head. Girls.

"Not at all." I told her with a smile. No sooner had she signed on to Skype and she was receiving a call.

"Hey sweetheart…how you doing?" Bella asked in a soft tone. The girl on the other end was very pretty. Bright red hair, emerald green eyes. Slim build. Naturally pretty with freckles and little makeup. She looked like she had been crying and I could tell it broke Bella's heart. Jen shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Went to school today and there's Slutty McWhoringstein. All over Ryan. I swear she even smirked at me." A few more tears fell from her eyes and Bella shook her head.

"What a pair. I hope they break each other's hearts. You know they will never be happy…right?" Jen shrugged and played with her fingers. Bella sighed.

"No…seriously Jen. Think about it…clearly they don't care about anyone but themselves…how could they ever make each other happy? One will drop the other…and they will go through life miserable because their only enjoyment is hurting others." Jen sniffled and sighed.

"I suppose so. I'm sorry B…I didn't know you had company." Bella smiled and shook her head.

"No problem! Jen, this is Jacob. Jake, this is my best friend Jen." I gave her a mock offense look.

"_Best friend?!_ I thought I was your best friend!" Jen laughed and took on a fighting stance.

"Don't even think about it buddy!" Bella laughed and shook her head, pointing to us as she spoke.

"Best girlfriend. Best boyfriend. Happy?" I smiled and nodded, as did Jen momentarily until her eyes went wide.

"**Boyfriend?!** That's you!" She scrambled around her room running back to the screen with the magazine I just showed Bella.

"You're the studly beau!" Jen and Bella both laughed…a lot. I huffed and held up a hand.

"Whatever. You both know I'm fabulous." I smiled at the round of laughs I got in return. Once they sobered Jen looked to Bella.

"I neeeeeed you here. I need a night to make fun of our exes." Bella sighed.

"Me too, man. Me too." Just then Bella made some kind of weird…squeal. She ran from the computer and up the stairs to her room. I looked wide-eyed at Jen but she seemed used to it.

"She'll be back. Probably with her song book or guitar." I chuckled and shook my head.

"It's like you know her." She laughed too.

"Since we were in kindergarten! We hated each other though… until grade ten." She told me.

"Oh really? What brought you guys togeth-" But I was cut off by Bella rushing back down the stairs…with both her song book and guitar.

"Ahh! Two for two!" I told Jen, who laughed.

"Shut up!" Bella said in a rush as she sat down and flipped to a page in her book. "Jen I have a present for you!" Jen clapped her hands together.

"You mean…" Bella nodded.

"Yupp!" I watched as Bella adjusted her guitar. Our dads walked in but they saw Bella with her guitar so they stayed quiet and just watched Bella talk to Jen. I saw Charlie begin to smirk and I couldn't help but get excited. I love when Bella plays.

"Now…you kind of have to picture it with a solid drum beat…and maybe an electric guitar…but I wrote it with our whole conversation from yesterday in mind. I wrote it from your first person perspective…as well as my own so…don't sue me for royalties." She told Jen who laughed, as did the rest of us. Bella grinned up to her dad and winked before she spoke.

"_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did…time for a little revenge."_Bella said and then she started playing her guitar with a very edgy sound to it.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... / I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him / She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause / She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" / I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it / I underestimated just who I was dealing with / She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum / She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint / And she's not what you think / She's an actress, whoa! / She's better known / For the things that she does / On the mattress, whoa! / Soon she's gonna find / Stealing other people's toys / On the playground won't / Make you many friends / She should keep in mind / She should keep in mind / There is nothing I do better than revenge…Ha!_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list / She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it / I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling / And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things / But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know / Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go / They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me / But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity…Think about what you did._

_She's not a saint / And she's not what you think / She's an actress, whoa! / She's better known / For the things that she does / On the mattress, whoa! / Soon she's gonna find / Stealing other people's toys / On the playground won't / Make you many friends / She should keep in mind / She should keep in mind / There is nothing I do better than revenge…Ha ha!_

_I'm just another thing for you / To roll your eyes at, honey / You might have him but haven't you heard / I'm just another thing for you / To roll your eyes at, honey / You might have him but I always get the last word / Whoa!_

_She's not a saint / And she's not what you think / She's an actress, whoa! / She's better known / For the things that she does / On the mattress, whoa! / Soon she's gonna find / Stealing other people's toys / On the playground won't / Make you many friends / She should keep in mind / She should keep in mind / There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? / 'Cause I don't think you do. Oh. / Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? / I don't think you do / I don't think you do / Let's hear the applause / Come on show me how much better you are, so much better, yeah? / So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better / She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

We sat there as Bella finished playing…all of our mouths hanging open at what Bella had just produced. Jen was the first to break the silence…by laughing hysterically.

"**Bella that is amazing!**" She squealed in delight. I looked to Charlie and my dad. They both wore shocked, but impressed smiles.

"Well Bells…like I told you yesterday. I wouldn't want to mess with you." Bella grinned.

"_Or_ with one of my chicks!" We all laughed at that.

"Isn't that a little…uh…very revealing?" I asked through my grin and Bella shrugged.

"Don't do the crime if you can't do the time." Our dads set the food down and Bella looked to Jen who looked a lot happier than when they started the conversation.

"Can I…get an advanced copy of that? I think it's my new anthem." Jen said and Bella laughed.

"Yea if you don't mind a shotty version recorded on my laptop?" Jen nodded and waved her hand.

"No, what you just did is perfect!" Bella smiled and nodded.

"Yea I'll have it to you in a few days." Jen thanked her and yelled a hello to everyone in the room before they said goodbye, with a promise to talk tomorrow.

"Told ya you don't censor." Charlie mumbled to Bella, who grinned.

"She had it coming dad! Girl runs her mouth…steals men. She's lucky I was nice about it." She said with a smirk and I almost choked on my fries.

"_Nice?!_ Bella…'she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress'?" Bella laughed loudly at that and nodded.

"Well it's true. People in our school were not nice to her about it and we defended her constantly…and that's how she repays us. Takes Jen's boyfriend and says I'm greedy and psychotic. Like…come on. Bitch had it **coming**." Bella said and Charlie chuckled.

"I can't even be mad about the cursing because it's so odd coming from your mouth that it's funny. And your excuse is even funnier." I looked to Bella and nudged her, waiting for the excuse. She blushed a bit and looked from me to my dad.

"It's…my inner wolf?" She said innocently, earning a very loud laugh from the three of us.

"Betcha don't get tired of using that one, huh girlie?" Bella grinned at my dad.

"If only I could use it at school." I chuckled and my dad just shook his head.

"Yeah, your dad said they gave you a bit of a hard time." I looked to Bella confused. She hadn't said anything…

"Yea…it was a lovely experience. Just a few girls…Jessica Stanley…Lauren Balmer. A few of the barbies they hang out with… didn't make my 'coming out' day very easy." She sighed in reply and I nudged her again.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She didn't look at me and hesitated before she spoke.

"Well Jessica told me that…if I respected myself…I wouldn't be eighteen alone and pregnant." I felt a pit in my stomach and couldn't feel worse about the way I hounded Bella during our argument. It was the wolf…he was so angry…but I still take full responsibility. I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, and kissed her temple.

"Bells I'm so sorry." I told her and she took a deep breath.

"It's ok…everyone else was so nice about it all…it was just that part…it sucked." My dad shook his head.

"No respect." She sighed and nodded.

"Yea… since then everything is alright so I guess it could have been worse. I could have gotten angry and needed a sedative." Bella and my dad laughed, causing me to look at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" She looked to me and waved her hand.

"Oh your dad stuck me with a needle last time I got too upset." I looked to my dad, not seeing the humour.

"You _what?_" He pulled a needle out of his coat pocket.

"The blood the baby and Bella share is the same thing that sets you and the pack off Jake. When Bella gets too upset, the baby feeds into it. Remember when you had the flu Bells?" I looked to her and she nodded, looking sick at the thought.

"God, do I ever. I couldn't eat…couldn't stop getting sick… Carlisle had to come here and hold my wrists with his cold hands and give me injections. By far the worst bug ever." I felt my arm tighten around her.

"When was this?!" I asked worried. Bella patted my leg and our dads looked at me in comfort.

"During your time away, son." My dad told me and I felt terrible. Bella had been so sick…she had gone through so much…while I flat out ignored her. I was the worst friend ever.

"Jacob Black don't you even _dare_ apologize." I looked to her and saw her stern stare and nodded, just pulling her into a hug instead.

"I think about how tough my own wolf is to handle…and I'm quick healing and just as strong as the wolf…I couldn't imagine how tough it would be for you Bells." She sighed.

"Well…it's not always easy. It's pretty tiring actually…" I nodded. I could relate but I knew it would be affecting her much worse.

"Human bodies aren't meant to house the supernatural." I said softly, placing my hand on her stomach. It made me wonder how my mom handled her pregnancy. She shrugged and began piling food into her mouth again. We had both gotten double orders of fish and chips.

"No…we really aren't. When an eighteen year old girl eats like a 250lb weightlifter…there's a problem." We all laughed at that. Leave it to Bella to brighten the mood. I let the issue drop, but I wouldn't soon be forgetting it. I never realized just how dangerous this whole pregnancy is for her until now…what if…what if she died from the fever? Or if she got so angry she gets hurt? I didn't even want to think of the outcomes. Instead I pulled her tighter to me, feeling her body warm as she relaxed happily into me. We ate with light conversation, the TV on in the background.

For all that I wished I could imprint on Bella…I almost wanted revenge more. Revenge on the prick that did this to Bella. Revenge on the _thing_ that will one day come face to face with me…and it won't end well for him.

* * *

**There you have it! It's a long one! Even without the song it's still a long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, a few of you have been speculating on the imprinting situation…I won't say! But I hope this chapter helped point some of you in the right direction ;) **

**Song: Better Than Revenge – Taylor Swift**


	9. Eliminate

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to start you all off with a thought…the more motivating reviews I receive…the sooner I update! Give me some incentive and I can pop a few chapters out!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Eliminate**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Jake! Jake!" I yelled, running from my truck to the shed where I knew he'd be. It was Monday after school…it's where he always is after school…when he's not with me that it. Jake and I have been pretty much inseparable for the last two weeks. I do take some of the blame…but I think it's partially due to the fact that he worries about me. The baby has him so concerned…it's pretty sweet actually. As I ran to the back of the house where his shed is, I ran into Jared who looked terrified. He put his arms out to stop me and I just put my hands on his shoulders jumping in the air.

"Wait 'til you hear!" I yelled and kept running to the shed. I was greeted by six terrified werewolves, practically on the verge of phasing. I ran to Jake and did a drum roll on his chest with my hands.

"HEARTBEAT!" I yelled at him and I could tell it took a few seconds to register. He paused, looking at my smile, then down to my stomach. All the guys fell silent looking at me and Jacob slowly put his hands on my bump.

"Wow…" He whispered. You could probably hear a pin drop they were so quiet. "I…I can hear him." He said softly and I grinned up to him, nodding.

"I know!" I said excitedly and Jake was pulled away from me so a few of the other curious guys could look too.

"…Could I?" Jared asked politely and I laughed, nodding.

"Of course!" Nothing could bring me down. Nothing. I heard my little man's heartbeat for the first time today…and I'd never forget the sound.

"Oh my God, it's warm!" Jared yelled and Embry pushed him to the side to feel too. Quil and Paul both felt my bump in turns and they were all curiously asking questions about my connection to the baby. I looked over and grinned at Jacob and saw his forced smile back. It was hard to tell…but I knew it was. He wasn't as happy as I thought he would be.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

It has a heartbeat. That's all I could think…I could hear it…there inside her. And with every beat…it hurt. The pain filled my chest and it was almost crippling…

I felt awful of course…Bella. She was so happy…every part of her glowed and it killed me that I wasn't just as happy for her. But that thing inside of her…I don't understand why it hurts me so much.

"Hey man, you ok?" Sam asked as we watched the other guys…even Paul, ask her questions and feel her stomach. I took a long, deep breath and shrugged.

"I can't explain it, Sam. It's like…getting kicked in the chest. Over and over again. Just a dull, throbbing pain." He put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner and sighed.

"Just breathe through it man. It will get better…I promise. Just focus on how happy she is. Try. Breathe…Bella is happy and all she wants is to share it with you. No one else…not the other wolf. You." He told me and I did as he asked. I took a few deep breaths and thought about it. We heard her pull up and before she had even closed her truck door she was calling my name. _Mine._ Not his. Not Tye. _Jacob._ That thought made the pain lessen for some reason. It may be his baby…but she wanted me. I looked to her and saw her smiling to me…but her eyes showed her concern. I took another deep breath. _'All she wants is to share it with you.'_ Sam's voice rang in my head and I felt my wolf calm at the thought. I put on a comforting smile and walked away from Sam back over to Bella. The guys moved aside when the saw me and I put my hands back on her bump.

"It's so weird to hear it…it wasn't beating Saturday when I saw you." I told her and she shrugged.

"Must have happened Sunday." She told me with a smile…but her glow seemed to have left.

"…Are you ok?" She asked gently and I looked into her eyes, which were now filled with concern. I took her immediately in a hug. I never wanted to take away her excitement. I took the time I needed to adjust to the heartbeat. Sam was right…it's not my baby but…Bella wants to share the pregnancy with me. Maybe not romantically…but it soothed my wolf to know that she didn't want Tye. She wanted me…and that's something to be happy about. I pulled back from her, a genuine smile on my face and put my hands back on her bump.

"I'm more than ok, Bells." She took a second to read my eyes and must have found what she needed because her smile returned.

"It was…the single most amazing thing I've ever heard. I mean…it's a heartbeat! There literally is a growing person inside of me…" She trailed off as she touched her stomach. I laughed.

"You're just noticing that now?" She laughed too.

"Well…yes and no. I mean…this is the first time I could actually hear him…you know? I could feel him…the warmth…but…this was just…wow." I grinned and pulled her to my side.

"So what do you want to do today Miss. Swan?" I asked her as we all started walking back into the shed. "You know…besides scare the fuck out of us." I said and she laughed.

"What was up with that?!" She asked and a few guys chuckled.

"You were yelling! We thought something traumatic had happened." Jared said and Bella laughed again. Such a beautiful sound…

"No you guys will _know_ when something horrible has happened." She said as she sat on the stool beside my tool bench. I stood behind her and she leaned into me instinctively, visibly relaxing at the contact. It made me beam. Two weeks ago she wouldn't have dreamed of finding comfort in my warm skin…and now she would seek it out. I put my hands on her shoulders and lightly massaged my thumbs into the back of her neck. She sighed and we let the guys talk for a bit, lost in our own little world.

"You feeling alright, Bella?" Sam asked concerned and I looked down to her. Her eyes were closed and she looked fairly exhausted.

"Yea…I think I just got too excited." I sighed, rubbing my hands down her arms and wrapping her in a hug from behind.

"You should eat something, sweetie." And she nodded. Jared immediately got up and went into the house, most likely grabbing whatever food he could find in the fridge. I looked at the concerned faces of the guys.

"Bella and the baby share the same blood during the pregnancy and because the baby carries wolf blood…Bella is right now too. The same thing that makes us angry and over excitable effects Bella right now. She gets angry, the baby gets angry. She gets too worked up…so does the baby. Imagine us right after the phase. Worked up…anxious…burning way too much energy. That's Bella right now." The guys nodded and Sam stood up looking concerned. He came up and touched her forehead.

"You feel a bit warm Bella." She nodded.

"Yea…the baby is getting fussy…so he's heating up." He looked to her nervously but she gave a tired laugh.

"It's no problem…I just need a boost and I'll be good. He's just telling me I've burned too much of his food away." I kissed the top of her head and nodded to Sam, who still looked worried. Jared came back with a large bowl of KD.

"We kind of went on a KD kick last night…there's almost a box left right here. Would that be ok?" He asked and her eyes lit up.

"Is that cold?" She asked, very seriously. He looked lost, unsure what the right answer was.

"…yes…" He said and she put her hands out for the bowl.

"Dear. God. Yes." She said and he gave her a fork. She began eating the cold KD looking completely content.

"Wouldn't that be better warmed up?" Paul asked and Bella shook her head.

"You'd think but…it tastes pretty fucking good." I chuckled and continued rubbing circled into her neck and shoulders while she ate. The guys kept talking but Sam was still distracted by his concern with Bella. Part of me felt protective of her. Almost like he questioned my judgment of whether or not she was alright. I mean…I know what the issue is. She will be fine once she eats. But the other part of me…the logical part, was thankful that he showed her so much loyalty. He was genuinely concerned for her…and that made me feel good. She's protected not just by me…but by the whole pack. It was comforting.

Within a few minutes Bella was putting the empty bowl on my workbench and I chuckled.

"Save room for dinner?" I asked and she nodded, patting her belly.

"You joking? That was just a dent. I feel a lot better though." She said with a laugh. She sounded a lot better too. Sam came up to her and felt her forehead and cheeks.

"What's the verdict, doc?" She asked him and he cracked a smile.

"You're not as warm. The baby really has a lot of control…doesn't it." He more so stated, grabbing another stool and sitting beside her. She nodded.

"Yea…he's pretty active. I noticed he was warm around the four week mark...Carlisle says it's because of the wolf blood that was in the embryo but I can communicate with him through my emotions." She grabbed his hand and a few of us shared a look. Sam is very supportive…but he's not the touchy-feely type. She stood and pulled up her shirt, putting his hand over her bump.

"I love you baby…I'm so happy I got to hear you today." She cooed to her baby and I watched Sam's whole face shift into shock.

"Holy fuck…" He said and she laughed a bit. He jumped.

"It keeps getting warmer!" He told her and she nodded.

"It's based on how I feel. Right now I'm highly amused by your reaction…and so is the baby." He nodded, putting his other hand on her stomach too. She was so little though that he covered the whole bump.

"Do it again." He asked and she laughed, nodding. She looked thoughtful for a moment and he jumped up, the stool flying behind him, hands never leaving her stomach. He looked up to her shocked.

"Bella…" She nodded and sighed. She reached for my hand and I took it immediately. Her eyes glazed over with tears and she took a deep breath at our contact. The guys looked on edge.

"Hey…hey now. Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked, looking between Bella's sad face and Sam's frozen body. She took another deep breath and shook her head.

"I need to calm down." She told me and took another breath. I nodded and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her chest, pulling her back to me.

"Breathe, Bells. It's ok…just breathe." She did so and Sam shook his head.

"Bella…it's not going down." He took one hand and put it to her forehead.

"Bella you're really burning up." He told her, his voice on edge. Bella nodded and jumped into action.

"Jacob. Needles. My truck console. Go." I nodded, gently handing her off to Sam before racing to her truck. I knew what she needed. A sedative. I fumbled into her unlocked truck and reached for the center console. She had about five in there and I grabbed two, just in case. I slammed the door shut and ran back to the shed to find Sam holding Bella the way I had been. She took another breath.

"Jacob. Right into my side." I shook a bit.

"Bella…I…I don't know if I can." I stuttered. How could I stick her with a needle? She didn't hesitate to take the needle out of my hand and open the cap. She squirted a bit out of it to get rid of any air bubbles and I lifted her shirt for her. she took another deep breath and felt around her side for the right spot.

"I think…" She groaned and jammed it into her side, emptying the contents into her body. Within seconds her legs were going limp and Sam had to hold her up. She took another breath and pulled the syringe from her side and handed it to me. I put it on the workbench and protectively took her from Sam. Not that he wasn't doing just fine but I just knew…she needed me. She needed _my_ touch. _My_ warmth. _Me._ She melted into my arms and I carefully sat her on the stool, placing myself behind her and pulled her into my chest. Jared came into the shed with a cool cloth and I thanked him, putting it on the back of her neck. She sighed and Sam felt her forehead.

"It's getting a bit better, Bella. Is there anything we can get you?" She nodded.

"Ice pack…if you could?" She asked and Embry nodded, taking the turn to run into the house. A few moments later he was back and she put it between her wrists.

"Carlisle said the best way to get my temperature to drop is to ice my wrists." Sam nodded and kneeled beside her, putting his hands on hers to her hold the icepack there. I looked to the guys who looked afraid.

"It's ok guys. She just needs to relax." Quil looked to me, eyes wide.

"What did she stick herself with?" I looked to him.

"A sedative Dr. Cullen gave her. It's like our wolf. When we can't control him, we shake and burn up until we phase. Bella and the baby go through the same process but the difference is there's no release for them. She will just keep burning up." I looked to Sam who looked horrified. He turned his gaze to Bella, who had visibly relaxed. She leaned into me and took a hand from Sam, rubbing her bump.

"It's ok baby. You're alright. I'm sorry I did that to you…do you forgive me?" She smiled a few seconds later and I could only assume the baby had "glowed" as she calls it. I kissed her hair again and she sighed.

"I think I'm good now. I'm really sorry guys…I thought I could handle that. I didn't realize how upset the baby would get." I looked to her curiously.

"The baby?" She nodded.

"Where have you been?" She asked with a laugh and I shook my head.

"No, no…I understand the process but I mean…you say the baby got upset…wasn't he reacting to your emotion?" She shrugged.

"That's usually how it works but…he got so much more upset than I am…I never expected that. It was like…he had a mind of his own on that one." I looked to Sam, this time I was very concerned. That's not how Carlisle every explained it.

"Bella that was violent. What the hell were you thinking of?" Sam asked and I cut in.

"Bella do not say it if you're going to get upset again." I told her with a pointed look at Sam, who looked guilty once he realized what he had asked. She shook her head.

"It's alright, I'm good now that I have the sedative. I…uh…well. I thought about Tye." She said bluntly and I looked down to her, shocked. Sam looked to her as well.

"Why would you do that, Bella?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know… I had shown you the happy glow and I thought I would get a bit angry…maybe a little sad at the thought of him. Then I could show you the difference between the heats. That though…wow." She finished taking a deep breath. Sam nodded.

"Bella that was almost as bad as the fever we have minutes before the change." I heard Jared curse in shock and a few guys shook their heads. I just pulled her closer.

"What happened then?" Sam asked when Bella never responded and she sighed. She took a few moments to think and she hung her head.

"I guess…I never realized how much the baby hates him." She said quietly and I felt my eyes go wide at that.

"He what?" I asked her suddenly and she nodded.

"Sam was right…that was purely violent. That wasn't sad…not even angry. That was pure hatred…I hate him…but I don't hate him _that_ much. Without him…without _that_…I wouldn't have my little man. And I wouldn't trade him for the world. So…that wasn't me. That was the baby." I know it's wrong…and I know I shouldn't have. But my wolf felt pure joy at those words.

The one thing that hurts me…literally causes me pain…hates the one wolf I wouldn't hesitate to kill. Hearing that…I felt closer to Bella and the baby. It felt like…my wolf didn't need to feel threatened by the baby. We were on the same side. Bella's side. That baby would never push Bella to _him._ I felt soothed deep down into my wolf and I couldn't help but sigh in contentment.

"I'd really like to talk to Dr. Cullen." Sam said suddenly and we all went silent. I looked to the guys who shared the same shocked looks. None of us wanted to question such a bold statement…so Bella broke the silence.

"I…I'm sure I could arrange that if you want, Sam. He is very happy you all have "taken me in" so to speak…he thinks it's really good for me and the baby to be around you guys." Sam smiled a bit and nodded.

"Do you think…I could come with you to your next appointment? Preferably as soon as possible?" She seemed taken aback at this but nodded.

"Of course. I'll let him know…my next appointment isn't for two weeks but he said I can pop in anytime as long as I give him notice." Sam nodded.

"Would tomorrow work?" I looked to Sam curiously. Something wasn't right.

"Uh…probably, yea. I'll call him." She said, standing. I made sure she was steady before I let her get too far and she went to grab her purse off the hood of my car. She grabbed her cell out of the bag and hit a speed dial number.

"Vampires and werewolves on speed dial. What has my life become?" She asked, trying to break the tension. It worked too…on the other guys. Sam was too serious for my liking. Something was up…and he wasn't about to fill me in. I could tell.

"Hey, Carlisle…I'm well, how are you?...Well, I'm over at Jacob's and Sam Uley was talking to me about the baby…yea. He wanted to know if he could come with me for an appointment to talk about the pregnancy…yea….preferably as soon as you can. Would tomorrow work?...oh ok…yea…just a second. Sam? Would tonight work?" Sam only nodded. I looked back to Bella. "Yea he said tonight is good…alright, Carlisle. See you then." She hung up the phone and put it in her purse, looking back to Sam.

"Sam…are you ok?" She asked and he only nodded, glancing at me.

"Yea I'm good." She didn't look convinced, though neither did I.

"So what time are we going?" I asked and Sam's head shot my way.

"No. No one is coming." He said, his Alpha coming through.

"What?!" I asked, shocked.

"Sam…man…you're walking into Cullen territory and you don't want an escort?" Paul asked, just as stunned and Sam shook his head.

"No. No escorts. I'm not worried about them, they like Bella and Carlisle would never let anything bad happen to her. This is a matter between Bella, Carlisle and myself. Now not another word on the subject. That's an order." And there it was. I was stuck. I shook my head and did the only thing I could think of. I pulled Bella as close to me as she could get and hugged her. She needed it…I could tell. But I needed it more.

* * *

**Sam POV**

I didn't know what else to do. I had no choice. I needed to talk to the vampire doctor.

I watched Bella as she comfortably got out of her truck, smiling to me as we made our way to the front door. Like she wasn't stepping into a house filled with vampires. I had to respect her bravery as a helpless, human girl. I put a hand on her lower back in support and walked to the door with her. I knew I startled her but making this request…not nearly as bad as I did Jacob though. I know I'm being a bit unfair to his emotions…but if what I have in mind is true…he wouldn't want to know. None of them would.

"Ahh, Bella! Can't get enough of us can ya kid?!" A huge guy asked her, giving her a hug as we stepped into the home. It was pretty fancy…but modest. I wasn't expecting it to be so homey and inviting.

"Oh you know it, Em. I just love hanging out with vampires and werewolves so much I decided to do so simultaneously." She said indicating to me. The guy laughed and nodded.

"My name is Emmet, you're Sam right? It's nice to officially meet you. I know you've met with Carlisle a few times before." I nodded and shook his hand. He seemed pretty nice actually.

"Yea a couple times. It's nice to meet you too, Emmett." I told him and I watched Bella get a hug from a really small girl.

"Oh good Lord…missed you too, Alice." Bella said with a laugh, earning a laugh from the others. I stuck close to Bella, feeling to need to protect. It wasn't odd…she was a human in the presence of vampires. But I didn't want to offend them. They _are_ helping her. After introductions, Bella led me to a room down a hallway off to the left of the family room the others were in. She knocked on the door politely and opened it after hearing a "come in" from the other side.

"Hey Carlisle!" Bella said and he chuckled, standing.

"Bella! It's been ages!" He joked and she laughed, hugging him as well. Girl has guts. Carlisle came right over and shook my hand, a friendly smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again, Sam." He said and I nodded.

"You too, Carlisle." Bella sat down on the hospital bed he had set up in the room.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, you two?" Bella sighed.

"Well I should probably point out. I had to use a sedative today." She told him and he nodded, grabbing a file off his desk and jotting a note in it.

"Alright, under what circumstance, dear?" She sighed again.

"Well I was showing Sam how the baby heats up based on what I say, think and feel…and I wanted to show him the difference between the glow and something negative…and the baby just lost it. I mean…on his own accord lost it. I don't even think those were my emotions." He looked very intrigued as he sat down, giving her full attention.

"What were you thinking of?" He asked. I sat down on a chair and let them talk.

"Well…I thought about Tye. And yea I'm angry…yea I hate him. I'm still very upset and hurt by everything…but the baby just…I couldn't feel anything but pure hatred." He nodded, writing again and looked back to her.

"It sounds like the baby has strong feelings about its father." I felt myself flinch at the word. _Father_. That _thing_ isn't even a man let alone a father. Neither would do what he did to Bella.

"Apparently." She mumbled, holding her belly. I watched the interaction and couldn't help but feel respect for the girl. She was so brave to be going through with this pregnancy. There was so much risk for her…for something she never asked for.

"Do you think it's normal for it to have such independence at this point though?" Bella asked and Carlisle sighed…though it seemed like a habit rather than necessity.

"Well…that's hard to say, Bella. It is possibly, absolutely. The heart and brain are formed. The baby has the ability to communicate with you and feel what you feel. I assume it knows your own anguish against Tye and feels protective of you. That could be the wolf gene coming through." I'd never thought of that…it wants to protect her.

"That makes so much sense." I interjected. Carlisle looked to me, silently asking me to continue.

"I mean…Bella said she and the baby are at peace around Jake and the pack…is that because we are protectors as well?" He looked thoughtful and nodded.

"That would make sense, Sam. The baby is very in tune with Bella. I would imagine anything that poses a threat to her, the baby would take not only as a threat against itself but also against the human it wants to protect most." He told me and my eyes went wide.

"Like an imprint." I mumbled. Bella didn't catch it…I was sure based on the confusion on her face. Carlisle understood though.

"Bella, I'd like to talk to Carlisle alone…would you mind?" She looked confused but nodded.

"Yea no problem… I'll go talk to Alice." She said and hoped off the table, leaving the room. Carlisle closed the door behind her and turned to me, taking a seat across his desk from me.

"I knew there was a little more to this visit." He said with a friendly smile and I nodded.

"See…I've been having trouble with one of my wolves. Jacob." Carlisle nodded.

"He and Bella seem pretty close." Carlisle noted and I nodded.

"Jake was hoping to imprint on Bella. But he didn't…and honestly I can't think of one reason why. It's rare…yes. But…he is a direct blood line to Taha Aki. If anyone has the ability to imprint…it would be the future chief. Jake's dad did it…his grandpa did it…" Carlisle nodded thoughtfully.

"Is Bella not meant for him, possibly?" I shrugged.

"There's always that possibility…but the facts are there. Jake said its like he feels a pull with Bella and everything is there…but it's like there's a wall between them and everything falls flat. Between you and me…it sounds like something is preventing the imprint." His face slipped into recognition.

"The baby." He interjected and I nodded.

"I had no idea the baby was _that_ emotionally independent and controlling. Bella needed to go through a whole process to come down from it." He nodded.

"Bella said the baby seems to like Jacob though." He said and I nodded.

"Yea…I'm thinking it's because it knows Bella is safest with Jake…that they are supposed to have that tie." Carlisle wrote a few things down in the file.

"That's a good point, Sam. I wouldn't have made that connection without that information." I sighed, scratching my head.

"I'm worried." I said bluntly. He looked to me curiously.

"What has you worried, Sam?" He asked kindly.

"Well…an imprint isn't supposed to hurt either party. It's supposed to be exactly what the person needs and it's supposed to only do good. But…this situation is so messed up. I…I'm worried about the baby's safety." His face turned serious and he put his pen down.

"Why is that?" I sighed.

"The pull of the imprint…it's strong. It's a force that can't be tainted or stopped. The baby causing the delay…if there is one…it could hurt Bella…it could hurt the baby." Carlisle nodded.

"I've instructed Bella to be around the pack and Jacob as much as possible because it keeps them both so calm and happy. I'd be worried if she spent too much time away from Jacob and the strain caused her or the baby stress." I nodded, it made sense.

"If Jake is supposed to imprint that's a completely real worry, Carlisle. But…if Jake is meant to imprint…I'm worried the imprint might stop at nothing to make itself known." He looked to me curiously.

"What do you mean, Sam?" I sighed.

"I'm worried…that the stress of the denied imprint might be too much for the baby or Bella to handle." I told him and realization hit him.

"If all else fails…" He mumbled and I nodded. It's what I had been afraid of. Imprinting is one of the most powerful bonds, certainly the most powerful of our kind. And it won't allow itself to be ignored. _If all else fails. _I sighed and spoke the words he hadn't wanted to.

"It might try to eliminate the baby."

* * *

**There you have it guys! I hope you enjoy! Review!**


	10. She Was New

**Chapter Ten: She Was New**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The last two weeks have been…interesting to say the least. Today is Tuesday, June 25th and I graduate high school in two days. TWO DAYS! I can't wait. No more school for me. Well…I shouldn't say that. I may choose to go back later on. But right now I get to focus on my baby and my career, and I couldn't be happier. Well…for the most part.

"I don't know man…this just seems a bit…" but I wasn't sure how to finish the sentence as I turned the pamphlet sideways, hoping it seemed a little less…

"…Terrifying?" Jen supplied through Skype and I looked up from the birthing classes pamphlet that Carlisle had given me. I nodded, eyes wide. She laughed and shook her head. A knock at the door startled me and I could practically feel it in my veins…Jake's here. I smiled and looked to the door.

"Come in!" I called, though more for show than anything. I could have whispered and he'd have heard me. Jen gave me a funny look until Jacob appeared beside me, kissing my cheek in greeting.

"Hey beautiful! How was your exam?" I tried to ignore Jen's way too happy look and I shrugged.

"It was alright. I'm just glad to be done!" I told him and he chuckled, sitting beside me.

"Hey, Jen! How's school for you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Good! My last exam was yesterday, so I'm finito!" He smiled and nodded.

"Same!" They congratulated each other and I laughed.

"Don't get too excited there Jacob. _You_ get to go back next year." He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

"Actually, I'm only going back for a semester." I gave him a look and he shrugged.

"My dad always pushed for me to take as many night classes as I could. I'm a year ahead so I'm going to take four classes this summer and I'll be able to finish high school in one semester this fall." I looked to him, mouth hanging open.

"No way!" He chuckled as Jen gave him a similar response.

"Yea. I never understood why my dad pushed so hard for it…but I've been pretty preoccupied lately with…tribal affairs. So I suppose it's for the best." He said and I nodded. It made sense…his dad knew that one day he would phase…get as much schooling done before he has no time for it anymore. I put my head on his shoulder. It didn't need to be said that I understood…and it didn't need to be said that I was proud of him. I could feel the appreciation oozing from him. He knew…I wasn't sure how. But he knew.

"That's so fucking smart! I wish I did that!" I laughed and nodded to Jen.

"No kidding! I'd be so fucking set right now!" I laughed and he tossed an arm around my shoulders.

"So whatcha have there Bells?" I sighed and showed him the pamphlet.

"Birthing classes." He read and I nodded. He took the pamphlet and opened it, reading the gist and handed it back.

"When do we start?" I looked from Jen to Jake in shock. I could hear her go silent too.

"W-we?" I asked unsure. He nodded and looked to meet my gaze.

"Of course. I'm not making you do that alone and it would probably be more than uncomfortable if your dad went with you…I'm not letting you do it alone Bells." I looked to Jen, who was grinning from ear to ear. I tucked myself into his side and sighed, content. He put a hand on my growing bump and kissed my hair.

"Thank you." I whispered and he sighed, nodding. I felt like…that wall between us was faltering. Little by little what I felt for Jacob was growing stronger and more intense. It was like…a magnetic force. The baby warmed to him instinctively and I smiled. He felt safe with Jacob. It made me more than happy. But I knew something was off. Jake's heart sped up…painfully it seemed. It sounds crazy…but I could feel it. Something was hurting him. Was it me? I know what he used to feel…it was plain as day on his face when he asked me to run away with him. But now…I wasn't sure. I mean…it seemed obvious…but at the same time it was so complicated that it wasn't black and white. It was grey. Very, very grey. And I wasn't sure where that left us. We were more than friends…even Jen could tell. Yet…we were so far away from anything romantic that I shared his pain. It hurt…knowing we couldn't just be happy and let the feelings take us away. I felt it…every time he hugged me or kissed my hair. Every time he gave me that look…it hurt my heart. I didn't know much of anything…I just knew I would be a wreck if I ever lost him. I sighed, looking to Jen.

"So how did you like the recording?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Oh God, B. I literally have it on repeat. I walked by the bitch Friday in the hallway and it was playing on my iPod. I just started laughing…she thought I was insane I'm sure. But one day she'll get it." She said with a wink and I laughed.

"Album worthy?" I asked and she nodded desperately.

"Yes." She stated firmly and I smiled.

"We'll see." I told her and she laughed.

"Soooooooo when are you coming to see me?!" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Man I wanted to come in the next few weeks but I don't know if I can get the time off work." I nodded.

"Well, my mom has been calling like crazy checking up on the baby and I so maybe I'll come to you?" She lit up brightly at that and I laughed.

"GOD YES!" She yelled and Jacob chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do." I told her and she nodded happily. We said our goodbyes and I turned my attention to Jacob.

"So…you really want to do this with me?" I asked him, indicating to the pamphlet. He nodded without hesitation.

"I really do Bells. I told you. You're not doing this alone. I may not be the father…" He trailed off and I held my breath, waiting for him to finish his thought…but it never came…he was censoring himself. I exhaled slowly and nodded.

"I really appreciate it." I told him softly, picking at a thread on his tshirt. He smiled to me and I felt that pain again. It shouldn't hurt this much to feel such wonderful things. Even the baby warmed at the sensation…but my heart just ached.

* * *

I sat in the crowd with the other graduates, stealing glances at Angela occasionally. We both thought it was pretty funny because Jessica was nominated for valedictorian and it had looked like she was going to win…until the majority turned on her for being such a dick to me. She was sulking in her chair as Tyler gave his speech and we all cheered for him. It was very heartfelt and sweet. You could tell that he had known everyone for a very long time. Once the clapping died down the principal, Mrs. Nicks, a sweet middle-aged woman who was way too enthusiastic, began addressing us.

"Thank you Tyler! That was just wonderful. Well everyone. As most of you should know, we have had the privilege of having Miss. Bella Swan with us for a few months now to finish off her diploma. We are kind of springing this on her but Bella, maybe you'd like to come up and do a little something for us in honour of graduation?!" I looked to her, mouth open. People cheered and I stood up slowly, looking around. I looked to my dad and Jacob sitting in the crowd and laughed a bit. The principle gave me a big hug and turned back to the crowd.

"Usually we use a CD for the slideshow, but with you here we can have a really special farewell!" I laughed, sure my eyes were still way too wide. I watched as she practically thrust the microphone into my hands and I stammered a bit.

"This…this is unexpected!" I laughed and everyone laughed, clearly seeing my discomfort.

"I uh…I was very lucky to come here to Forks High School in April and meet many of you. Listening to Tyler's speech I wish I could have known you all for a lot longer." I paused trying to collect my thoughts. "I…I can see the long-lasting friendships that have been built and I know for many of you this isn't goodbye…but it is the beginning of many new things to come. I didn't prepare anything…" I laughed with a few others at my own discomfort. Everyone knows how fucking flighty the principal is. "But…I think I have something in mind." I grabbed the mic stand and put it center stage. I went to the school band they had for the entrance of the grads and saw an acoustic guitar.

"Hey, could I borrow that, please?" I asked the student, who had to be in elementary school. I had heard they invited grade eights who were coming to Forks High School next year to play in the graduation band. The girl looked terrified but nodded and I smiled kindly to her. I took the guitar to the stage and thanked one of the teachers for giving me a stool. I shrugged my graduation gown off, revealing my white tshirt sleeved dress that fit nicely under my bust and showcased my growing belly.

"WOOO! Nice bump!" Holly from my math class cat called and I laughed smiling to her as many others applauded. Now that I was out perfect strangers on the street would congratulate me on my "bundle of joy". It was cute. I sat on the stool and pulled the guitar close. I strummed a few chords and cleared my throat.

"I've never heard this song done acoustically…but I'm going to give it a try. It's called My Wish by Rascal Flatts." The room was quiet, waiting for me to begin.

_Oooooo / I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow / And each road leads you where you want to go / And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose / I hope you choose the one that means the most to you / And if one door opens to another door closed / I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window / If it's cold outside / Show the world the warmth of your smile_

_But more than anything, more than anything / My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to / Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small /_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold / And while you're out there getting where you're getting to / I hope you know somebody loves you / And wants the same things too / Yeah, this, is my wish_

_I hope you never look back, but ya never forget / All the ones who love you in the place you left / I hope you always forgive, and you never regret / And you help somebody every chance you get / Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake / And you always give more than you take_

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything / My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to / Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small / You never need to carry more than you can hold / And while you're out there getting where you're getting to / I hope you know somebody loves you / And wants the same things too / Yeah, this, is my wish / Yeaaaah_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to / Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small / You never need to carry more than you can hold / And while you're out there getting where you're getting to / I hope you know somebody loves you / And wants the same things too / Yeah, this, is my wish_

_This is my wish / I hope you know somebody loves you / May all your dreams stay big_

As I finished the song, the gymnasium of people cheered and I thanked them. I felt so out of place…I didn't mind singing but they could have asked me ahead of time…

"Thank you Bella! That was lovely!" The principal said and I looked to the podium where I found a pen and a black marker. I grabbed the marker and scrawled my name on the guitar before returning it to the little girl, whose face lit right up.

"Oh my God…Bella…thank you. **so. much. ** I smiled and returned to my seat, people complimenting me on the song as I passed them. I watched as Jess rolled her eyes and I grinned. It made me pleased that I got under her skin.

"Alright students. You've worked hard the last four years and you have so much life left to live. Congratulations to the class of 2013! Student! Toss your hats!" The principal declared and we all stood cheering. A sea of hats flew into the air and applause met our ears. I grinned and many of us hugged in congratulations. I put my hand to my belly as it warmed supportively and I smiled. Things really were working out. I smiled as I caught Jake's eye, who was applauding us and grinning ear to ear. I've never felt more complete.

* * *

I suppose I spoke too soon.

"I knew it. _I knew it!_" I yelled at my steering wheel as I hurled my truck down the road to the Res. It's Monday. I'm sixteen weeks today and I just came from the Cullen's house. My dad is down at the Res fishing with Billy and a few Res guys. I had to tell them. I slapped the steering wheel determined as I threw my truck into park once I reached the Black's home. I knew this was déjà-vu for them but I couldn't help it. I ran as fast as I could around the back of the house, through the woods, down the trail that led to the dock. They all were there, fishing poles out and turned in horror at my rushed antics. Jake stood instantly and I ran right into him pushing him into the water.

"**I knew it!**" I yelled as he flew into the lake. He surfaced looking shocked that I actually caught him off guard enough to move him. I laughed at his face and pointed to him.

"You all thought I was crazy! You, you and you!" I yelled, pointing to my dad and Billy also.

"What's going on Bells?" My dad asked amused, looking at Jacob. I laughed and spun around happily.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" I screeched as I threw myself into the water beside Jacob. He laughed as watched me expectantly. I grinned and splashed him.

"It's a boy!" I yelled and all the guys cheered, a few of the Res boys jumping in to join us in celebration. Jake took me into a hug, grinning happily. We swam around a bit until I, inevitably, got too chilly because Forks is never very warm. We all got out of the water and my dad gave me a big hug.

"Well Bells. I owe it to you. You were right." I grinned and rubbed my belly.

"I never doubted it. I'm way too connected to the little guy." I said happily. I watched as Jacob smiled to me. There it was again. That pain hidden in his eyes. I felt it…very strongly. Right in my stomach.

"Ahh…" I winced, grabbing my side in pain. Jake was next to me in a second…but the pain was already gone.

"What?! What is it?!" He asked hurried. I took a breath and looked to the worried looks I was receiving from the guys. I up righted myself and shook my head.

"I have no idea…it was like…an intense pain and it just…vanished." I said, earning a worried look from Sam. He's grown pretty protective of myself and the baby. It was nice…unexpected, but nice.

"Are you ok?!" My dad asked worried and I nodded.

"I'm good. I don't know what that was…but it was gone as soon as it came. Really dad, I'm ok." I told him and he nodded. Jake tucked me under his arm as the other guys grabbed their fishing poles.

"Come on over to our place Bella. Emily is going to do up some of the fish we caught and your dad is coming for dinner." I smiled to Sam and nodded, walking with the guys toward Sam's, which was only about a 6-7 minute walk.

"Bella, don't walk. We can take your truck." Jake said and I shook my head.

"No way. I have a lot of energy to go through with the little guy. He's been eating up a storm lately and I'm in need of activity." I laughed and he slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked, laughing about my antics.

"I'm not always this amped up. It's my inner wolf." I joked and felt that pain again…but I knew it wasn't my pain. It was Jake's. Call me crazy…I'd believe you. But somehow I just knew. I just sunk closer into his side as a few of the guys laughed.

"Oh yea. Such a big bad wolf you are Bella." I laughed a bit and my dad piped in.

"Hey now don't piss her off. You've yet to experience the mood swings of her 'inner wolf'. It's terrifying." We all laughed at that…even Jacob. He gave Sam a look though who sighed and I tried to give them their moment. It bothered me though. Something was going on…and I knew I wasn't even close to understanding.

"Well, well, well. An extra one and a half!" Emily greeted with a hug to me and a rub of my belly. She smiled at its warmth and gave me a wink.

"You look great Bella. Have a nice glow about you. But…why are you all wet?" I laughed looking to Jacob.

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"Bella got a little too excited." I said and Emily giggled a little, looking to Bella for details. Bella, as I expected, was beaming. I couldn't be happier for her. Really…I couldn't. She was having a baby boy and she's thrilled. It still hurts though. The pain gets a little worse every day. When Bella felt a jolt of pain back at the dock I knew the look Sam gave me. He thinks she feels my pain.

I know it's so easy to just say…forget it. I didn't imprint on Bella and that's that. Sam thinks there's more to it though. Bella and I just have too strong of a connection…I know when she needs me. She knows when I need her. She can tell when I'm off…without even looking at me. And Sam is worried that she can feel my pain. The thought makes me ache just a little more. Instinctively, she looked to me and I gave her a supportive smile, telling her to go on. She smiled back, clearly knowing something is up, but turned back to Emily.

"It's a boy." She told her happily and Emily broke into a grin, hugging Bella.

"Oh sweetie just like you thought! That's fantastic!" They hugged and chatted about the baby while I went and sat by Sam.

"How you holding up?" I shrugged watching Bella.

"Better now that I'm around her. But…you know. Worse at the same time." He nodded, scratching his head.

"We'll figure this out Jake." I sighed, hanging my head.

"But what if you're right and my pain is hurting her?" He sighed this time and picked at his nails uncomfortably. I know there has been something he's kept from us all in his thoughts. I'd never pry. When one of us needs space we always give the consideration to not pry. Unfortunately…I know it's about Bella. If I for sure had imprinted on her I could just demand to know…but I haven't. I trust Sam…but I never gamble when it comes to Bella.

"Look Jake. I had a conversation with Carlisle…we both think it's a good idea for you to be around Bella as much as possible. If you were meant to imprint on her… she'd be more at peace with you around. Being apart from her may cause her and the baby stress." I thought about it…made sense. I nodded.

"But there's more." I said and he sighed. I nodded again.

"Not for me to know. Got it." I smiled dryly to him and he clapped me on the back.

"Just try not to worry. It might worry her more. Look at her. She's practically itching to get away from Emily and make sure you're alright." I looked to Bella and saw how distracted she was. Emily could tell too and began walking over here, maintaining conversation. Bella came very willingly, taking a seat beside me, giving me a comforting smile. I returned it. It soothed my wolf to know she tried to seek me out. That she was in tune with me. I sat back and she followed. I tossed my arm over the top of the couch around her and she settled in comfortably. It was nice… we all just fell into step…like nothing was missing. Charlie was here…my dad…the whole pack…Emily...and now Bella.

* * *

"We haven't done this in so long!" Bella said laughing and I grinned looking to her. She had her eyes cast above us to the stars, laying in the tall grass close to First Beach. We had escaped from the others after we all had eaten and I told Charlie I'd make sure Bella got home either tonight or early tomorrow. He didn't care of course so long as she was safe with me.

"Yea…it's been a while." I said, turning my gaze upward again to the sky. The stars shone so bright…

"Like diamonds." She whispered and I chuckled, gently grabbing her hand in my own.

"Can I ask you something, Jacob?" She asked and I nodded, not needing to look to her. She knew she had my undivided attention.

"Of course." She sighed.

"I'm kind of…nervous. To go back to Phoenix. I was kind of hoping…well…I was going to ask if you…" I smiled to the sky and nodded.

"I'll let Sam know." I told her and she visibly relaxed.

"I just don't want to go alone." She whispered. I squeezed her hand tight.

"You are never…going to be alone, Bella. From this moment on. We're gonna see the world out. Alright?" I watched a tear fall down her cheek.

"Sometimes…I just…I just feel like…what's the point? I'm in such a mess, Jake. Sometimes I just forget…why I keep pushing forward." I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down to her beautiful, moonlit face.

"I won't ever let you fall, Bella. If you ever feel like letting go…I won't let you. You're worth so much and you have so much going for you. You're a beautiful person Bella, inside and out. When it gets to be too much…just tell me. I'll hold you until the hurt is gone. You were given this life because you were strong enough to live it. Remember that." A few more tears fell from her beautiful brown eyes and I kissed her forehead.

We laid there for what felt like hours until I looked over and saw she was asleep. I held her hand tight and closed my own eyes. There we slept in the grass until the sun came up and rudely interrupted us. I looked at Bella as she woke and saw a new person. She seemed…refreshed and cleansed. Her face glowed and her eyes sparkled. She was new…she was breathtaking…and she was mine.

* * *

**There you have it! Short chapter, I know, but this was moreso a filler chapter. I'm very sorry it took so long though! **

**Song: My Wish – Rascal Flatts**


End file.
